Love Is Not Enough
by FluffyPanties
Summary: Hinata and Sasuke never had anything to do with each other. But time changes. Will they end up having some kind of feeling's for each other? Can Hinata stop Sasuke from going to Orochimaru? [Pairing HinaxSasu]
1. Camp Site

Disclaimer: I do not own the Anime/Manga Naruto. If I did... well... Sasuke wouldn't be so emo, Sakura wouldn't be so useless, There would be a lot more Itachi and killing, and Naruto would have a better catch-phrase than "Believe it!" in the English version. Not sure what it would be though. ;; Oh, and SonGoten760111 would be the voice of Naruto for the English version. nod nod

Anyways, this is my first FanFict... so yeah. It's going to be a Sasuke and Hinata FanFict (stupid, I know. But there aren't a lot of good Sasuke/Hinata ficts, so I thought I'd make one). Sorry if it sucks or whatever. I really enjoyed writing this, even though it's just the first chapter. I'm not really sure where this is going, but I sort of have an idea for an ending... or... yeah. I sort of have a sequel in mind for it too. Even though I have no idea what is going to happen in the story. Smart huh? Anyways, I'm trying not to put a lot of OOCness in this FanFict. A lot of FanFict's I read, have a lot of OOCness to it, I enjoy reading them, but it doesn't really make a lot of sense, since that's not how the actual character's would act. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Editor: My brother Brandon was my Editor. He help out alot. Love you Brandon.

Special Thanks To: AutumnKitten. She helped me load this up. Love you also!

From, Yours Truly- FluffyPanties/Ariana.

It was past midnight, a few miles away from the Hidden Rain Village. 3 Shinobi set up camp for the day (Or what was left of it). They have been traveling since 6:00am from the Hidden Leaf Village, on a C-Rank mission to deliver a scroll to one of the villages elders. The 3 Shinobi are Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuuga. And with Kiba, as always, is Akamaru.

Kiba, Shino and Akamaru all sat around the fire staring at nothing. Hinata excused herself from the group 50 minutes ago. Both Shino and Kiba were wondering what she was doing that was taking so long. Though Shino and Kiba were friends/team- mates, they really didn't have that much to talk about, so they normally would sit in silence when Hinata wasn't around. She was the one who would start up all the conversations, and would make them laugh. Well Kiba would laugh, Shino would sort of chuckle. After a few more minutes of silence, and staring into nothing, Kiba got up from his seat and stretched.

"I'm going to see what's taking Hinata so long. " Kiba said with his hands behind his head.

" Hn. Try finding her soon. It's going to rain in a few minutes. "

" Heh, that's the down side to this mission, it's alway's raining around here. "

" Hn. "

" Ready Akamaru? " the little white puppy gave his normal cute bark, then Akamaru and Kiba started down the path that Hinata went in. Kiba hoped she didn't wander to far from their camp site. He wanted to find her as soon as possible, before it started to rain.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not that far from the camp site, a 12 year-old girl with short midnight-blue hair was in a fighting stance panting heavily. Any chance the girl got, she would train her hardest, so that one day, she could prove she isn't as weak as every one thought she was. Also, maybe her crush would notice her. Oh how she wished he would notice her... sort of. She was always embarrassed when ever he would look at her. She would turn her head away from him every time she had to talk to him. And of course, she always had a blush on her face, every time she saw him.  
The young girl decided it was time for a break. If she kept on training, her body would give out on her, then Kiba and Shino would have to take care of her, and she would put them through a lot of worrying. Plus, it meant that they would have to hold off on their mission for a few days. They wanted to get this mission over with already!

She got out of her fighting stance, sat down, and leaned back on her elbows, trying to look up at the stars, but failed 'cause the sky was covered in thick gray clouds. With an annoyed sigh, she started scanning the sky, in hopes that she would find at least one star that was bright enough to shine through the dark rain clouds. But sadly there wasn't. As a few more minutes passed of searching, the clouds started to lighten a little, and the moon started to show in all it's glory. At the sight of the moon, the girl smiled. Even though her team-mates weren't that far away, she started to feel as if she was alone. When she wasn't around anyone for some time, she would start to feel lonely. Though she likes being alone some times, she doesn't like being alone for very long.

Whenever she started feeling that way, she would look up at the sky to see the white clouds, or the stars and moon. She started to relax a little more, at the sight of the moon. Then off in the distance, a barking could be heard. She smiled knowing who the bark belong to. Shortly after she heard the bark, a little white puppy came running up to her, and licked her face. She started laughing as the puppy was tickling her with his licks. Kiba walked towards the girl, bent down, and started petting the puppy that was tickling the girl.

" Heh, Me and Akamaru got worried about you Hinata-Chan. We wanted to see if you were alright. "

" Gomenasai, Kiba-Kun. I must of lost track of time. " Hinata said while pushing her index fingers together like she always does when she gets embarrassed, or nervous.

" Don't worry 'bout it Hinata-Chan! " Kiba sat down next to Hinata. " Sooo... been training huh? "

" Mhmm. "

" You know Hinata-Chan, you really shouldn't be pushing your self too hard. I mean, it's great that you want to prove everyone wrong, but-- "  
" It's not just that Kiba-kun! " Hinata blushed by her sudden outburst. " I-I want to get stronger, n-not because of them, but for my own self, a-and b-because... " Her blush she got from her out burst had deepen with color. Just thinking about a certain blonde-headed boy got her got her heart to be fast, she became shy and nervous. She started playing with her thumbs, trying to get her blush under control before Kiba noticed she was blushing more.

Kiba looked at her with a confused look on his face. He was about to open his mouth to ask her what she was going to say before she stopped talking, but it started to thunder and sprinkle slightly, snapping Kiba out of what ever he was about to ask her.

" Oh yeah, Shino said it's about to rain, we should be heading back soon. "

" Alright. "

Hinata halfway un-zipped her jacket, picked Akamaru up, and put him in her jacket to shield him from the cold wind and rain. Kiba then wrapped one of his arms around Hinata's shoulders and pulled her closer to him. Hinata smiled at him. She knew they weren't going to make it back to the camp before it started raining hard, and Kiba wanted to keep her warm and dry.

Kiba and Hinata are closer than best friends. Kiba has a little crush on Hinata, but he knows she doesn't feel the same way, and he didn't want to risk telling her his feelings, and have her say that she wishes she felt the same way, but she doesn't, and every time they would see each other, it would become awkward between them. He would rather keep her as a good friend than risk loosing her altogether.

Hinata saw Kiba as a brother. Someone who was always there for her whenever she needed some one to talk to. She wasn't very close to her sister, because her father would always compare Hanabi against Hinata. Even though Hinata was the Heir of the Hyuuga family, her father always looked down upon her, always saying that her younger sister Hanabi was a lot stronger than her, and how Hanabi would be a much better Heir for the family. Kiba would be there for Hinata every time her father would leave her crying from all his yelling and lecturing her. Hinata looked up to Kiba as well. He was sort of like Naruto, always out-going, never backing down to anything and everyone.

Sure enough, by the time they made it back to their camp, they were completely soaked.

" Remind me never to take a mission for the Village Hidden In The Rain! " Kiba said in an angry, yet joking voice. Hinata giggled at Kiba as they ran into her tent. Kiba and Shino was sharing a tent while Hinata stayed in one alone, but since hers was closer, they both got in hers. Hinata un-zipped her jacket, and let Akamaru jump out of her jacket, and shake all the water off of him. She then went to her back pack, pulled out 2 towels, handed one to Kiba, then wrapped the other one around Akamaru to help him dry off.

Kiba walked over to Hinata, and put the towel she gave him over her head, and started drying her hair off.

"You need to take better care of your self, Hinata-Chan. " Kiba said with a smirk.

" D-don't worry about me, I'm fine Kiba-kun. " A small blush tinted her cheeks.

" I don't want you to catch a cold. "

" But honestly, I'm ok. " Hinata said as she pulled out another towel and handed it to Kiba.

" I know, but still. You worry about every one but your self Hinata-chan. But then again, I guess that's what makes you special. You have such a big heart. " Kiba gave Hinata a small smile. He was sad on the inside. He wanted to hug her, and tell her his feeling he had for her, but he knew he couldn't tell her.

" Well, it's getting late, we should get some rest. "

" O-okay. Good night, Kiba-kun, Akamaru-kun. Oh, can you tell Shino-kun I said 'sorry for taking so long, and good night.'? "

" I will. " He walked over to her and slightly kissed her on her forehead. " Good night Hinata-chan. " Kiba said softly. He then looked down to Akamaru. " Ready Akamaru? " The little puppy backed, and so they headed to their own tent.

Kiba left Hinata blushing. She never thought of Kiba more than a friend/brother, but every time some one kissed her (which was hardly never), she would blush. Slowly, Hinata made her way back to her back pack, pulled out a long black shirt that went to her knees, and long black pants that was a few inches above her ankles. She changed into them fast before Shino or Kiba went to her tent for some reason. She then went and laid down on her sleeping bag. Thoughts of her day, training, and what she was going to do tomorrow flooded her mind. Slowly, she closed her eye's, and let the sound of the rain take her over to her dream's.

Ok! So that's done with. Next chapter is going to be about Sasuke's night, or some crap like that. I haven't started writing anything down about it, but I have a few stuff floating around in my mind. Anyways! Sorry if it was long and/or boring. Like I said, this is my first time writing a FanFict, so please, no flaming on how sucky this is. If you do, I'll start crying (most likely), and end up not finishing the story. Ok... I will finish the story, but if you don't like this, then you don't have to read it. It's as simple as that nod nod. Anyways, I hope you did like it or whatever. It didn't take long to write, the only thing was, I wrote it on paper, and I ended up adding more stuff to it, so that's what took so long. Yeah so, anyways, I'm not sure when I'll have the next chapter up, but it'll be soon I hope.

Well, Ja Ne! From yours truly: FluffyPanties/Ariana.


	2. Mission For The Falls

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Anime/Manga Naruto. But I do own the Characters Kikyo and Kyo Hana. **

**Editor: My brother Brandon is my Editor. He fixs all my mistakes when I'm feeling lazy. Poor Brandon.**

**Also: Sorry if this Fict is short. I promise the next one will be longer! The main character's will finally "meet". (Yes, I know they already know each other, but they haven't seen each other yet in this Fict.) Also! I would of had this UpDated 2 day's earlier, but I was having problem with my internet, so I couldn't submit it. Sorry!**

**Special Thanks: Thank you for all of your reviews! **

**From, Yours Truly- FluffyPanties/Ariana. **

-------------------------------------------------------------

On the Outskirts of the Village Hidden Under The Waterfall, 6 Genin, 2 Chunin, and 2 Jounin Leaf Shinobi, was on their 6th day of their week long mission. To make sure no Missing-Nin, Rogue-Nin, or Assassins, doesn't try to surprise attack the Hidden Village, while they Village does a Ritual Water Purifying Jutsu. The Purified Water could be used to help boost certain water jutsu's power (A/N: I can't really remember the movie with the Hidden Waterfall Village, so I'm not sure if they used something like that in the movie. Um, sorry if they did.). On the Black-Market, it's almost priceless. But not a lot of people know of the water, and those that know of it are a few Rogue-Nin and Missing-Nin, that aren't willing to tell otherss about it, and the waters selling price. The date of the Ritual was drawn at random, that way, no one would really know when it was going to take place.

The group of shinobi were split up into 3 teams. One-half a mile from the entrance, the second team, half a mile away from the back of the Village, and the last team of the 2 Chunins stayed inside the Village, in case one of their own turned on them. The first team that stayed half a mile away from the entrance, was Team 7s, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha. With them, their sensei, Kakashi Hatake. The second team half a mile away from the back of the village, is Team 10s, Chouji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, and Shikamaru Nara. Also with them, their sensei, Asuma Sarutobi. The last team, were the 2 Chunins, the twin siblings Kikyo and Kyo Hana.

To make sure the Rogue-Nin doesn't get suspicious of the Ritual, only a hand-full of Shinobi were assigned this job. They used so many Genin, so the Rogue-Nins would think it was a mission that wasn't worth their time.

Every hour, the Jounins of the 2 teams would scout the right or left side, half a mile away from the village, to make sure no one tries to come in through the sides of the village. They would then meet up with the other team to get a status report, then go back to their own team.

Even though the Ritual ended today, they still needed to seal the water up so no one will try and steal it. By this time tomorrow, the Genins and Jounins will be home in Konoha. Kikyo and Kyo will have to stay a few more days to make sure the water is still safe. Lucky them, huh?

----------------------------------------

" Baka! What's the point of bringing instant ramen in a plastic wraper, if you didn't bring anything to boil the water in?! " An angry pink haired girl hit the back of a blonde haired boy's head.

" Ne, ne Sakura-chan, you don't have to be so mean. " the teary-eyed blonde said while rubbing the back of his head.

" Why didn't you ask some of the village people if you could borrow or buy a pot from them? Were you not thinking? " The pink haired girl hit him again.

" It slipped my mind! I was just so happy that I actually found some good instant ramen in a place like that. Why can't I just go and ask them if I can borrow a pot now? "

" Baka! It's almost 12am! Everyone is either asleep, or busy dealing with the sealing! " she sighed, " Why can't you be more like Sasuke-kun? "

" I don't want to be anything like Sasuke-teme! What's so great about him anyways?! "

Sakura gave a low growl. " Every girl wants him, every guy wants to be him (A/N: They want to be emo? o.O;; Sorry! xD He's supposed to be one of the main characters in this fict, and I'm making fun of him. Bad Ariana, bad! ), he's good looking, smart, and strong! What's not great about my Sasuke-kun?! "

The arguing went on for what seemed like forever. Sakura kept telling Naruto how great 'her' Sasuke was. And Naruto kept telling Sakura how lame he was.

-----------------------------------------

A young boy with his hands behind his head, was laying across a tree branch near Team 7s camp site. Sounds of the Waterfall could still be heard over the 2 arguing annoying voices, but just barely. The moon glowed brightly through the trees, as if it was looking down on the boy. It's light laid across his face, as if trying to get his attention. The moon-light in his dark Blue-Black hair made the blue shine beautifully.

The boy stared at the moon for a few minutes thinking of past memories, then closed his eyes tight, as if trying to get an image out of his mind. He laid still for a few more minutes before sitting up on the branch. The boy looked down to find his 2 annoying team-mates still arguing over something they always argue about. He let out an annoyed sigh, then looked back up at the moon. " This is going to be a long night... " he said to the moon. The boy continued looking up, waiting for a reply. He then smirked and started talking again. " Well I guess I better stop those 2 losers, before they give me a headache. "

He jumped down from the tree branch he was laying on, a few feet away from the two arguing people.

Right away the pink haired girl stopped yelling and hitting the blonde boy, once she saw 'her' Sasuke-kun. Even though she wanted him to see her as strong, she still wanted him to see her as " lady like ", nice/sweet, and of course, beautiful.

" Sasuke-kun! I was starting to worry about you, though I know you can handle yourself. " Sakura said in a sweet/loving voice. _Oh man, I was hoping I could go up there with Sasuke-kun and look at the moon with him! (sob) Stupid Naruto! He always has to ruin my plans I have with Sasuke-kun!_ Sakura thought.

Sasuke gave Sakura his normal annoyed look. No matter how many times he tells her he doesn't like her, she can't get it through her thick skull that they'll be nothing more than just friends. That is, if she's lucky enough. With an annoyed sigh, he started talking.

" Listen up, you losers. Even though this mission is completely pointless, we are still on duty, so act like it. There may be some enemy nin lurking out there, so keep your voices down. "

A low growl came from Naruto. " Who died and made you leader?! "

" When Kakashi-sensei isn't here, I'll be in charge. "

" Why?! "

" Because you two losers keep slacking off. What if an enemy attacked, and what if I hadn't of been here? If they attacked while you 2 idiots were slacking off with your annoying arguement, they would of killed you before you had a chance to defend yourself! "

" We would of noticed Sasuke-teme! You know, you should have more faith in your friends!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke, while point his index finger at him.

Sakura hit Naruto again. " Baka! He's just worried about us! "

" No he isn't! Sakura-chan, he just sees us as people who is dragging him down! "

" Naruto! No he-- " Sakura was cut off by Sasuke.

" For once the dobe actually got something right about me. " A smirk laid across his face, as if he won something.

Naruto and Sakura's face went black from shock.

" Sa-Sasuke-kun... " Not really sure if she heard right. She was lost at words.

A louder growl came from Naruto. His hands now in tight fists. He never thought Sasuke would actually agree with him.

" Take it back... "

" Why? " his smirk grew bigger. " Weren't you the one who said I see you 2 like that? " Sasuke always liked making Naruto mad. Even though he will never admt it, he sees Naruto as a brother. When Itachi murdered his entire clan, everyone in the village was always looking at him, whispering behind his back, saying how sorry they feel for him. He felt as if every one was looking down on him. HIM! " The Great Uchiha Surviver. " He didn't need or want their pity or sympathy. Naruto was the only one who actually treated him as if nothing happened. And for that, Sasuke was always thankful to Naruto.

" Kuso... You liar! " Naruto started charging towards Sasuke, his fist threw back about to punch him.

Sakura yelled Naruto's name and shut her eyes tight. (A/N: Cause that's all she can do. xD Sorry. )

Sasuke's smirk never left his face until...

-------------------------------------------

**Oh me gee gosh! A cliff-hanger! What's going to happen? Who knows? Cause I sure as heck don't know. xD**

**Anyways, thank you everyone for your kind reviews! I love you all:D I'll start working on the third chapter tonight. That is if I'm not feeling lazy. So... it's a 35/65 chance that I'll work on it tonight. Sorry! Oh and sorry if this is a short chapter. I kept getting caught up in other stuff. My bad. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this. I kept getting stuck on a few things, so it took a little while to type. ( A little while is 2 hours. xD )**

**Anyways, I sort of need your help. Should there be more KibaHina in this fict? A few people like the KibaHina part I added in the first chapter, so not sure if it's what you all want. Your opinion may change the fate of this Fict! plays dramatic music I have 2 ideas. An idea for a KibaHina part in the fict, or to just leave it alone and let it stay a HinaSasu fict. Please R&R. Your opinion matters! nod nod**

**Ja Ne!**

**From, Yours Truly- FluffyPanties/Ariana.**


	3. UnExpected Meeting

Naruto stopped charging at Sasuke when he saw a shadow of an unknown man. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke got in their fighting stances, as the unknown man came into view. The figure looked at least 15 years of age. He had Yellow, Black, and Maroon hair. Slowly, he pulled a card out of his pocket.

" I challenge you to a duel! " The figure spoke, while he pointed his index finger at Naruto.

" Uhh... I think you're in the wrong lot... " Sasuke said.

" R-really? This isn't the Yu-Gi-Oh! Lot? I thought this was a scene for the Duelist Kingdom series... "

" N-no... this is a lot of Naruto... " Naruto said with his hand behind his head.

" Eek! Oh me gosh! It's Yami-kun! " Sakura glomped the unknown man.

" Sakura! Get off him! " 

" Oh shut up Sasuke! Just 'cause i'm paid to like you in the Anime, doesn't mean I have to listen to you all the time. " 

" You idiot. I told you this wasn't the right lot. " Seto-Kaiba came behind Yami.

" I honestly thought you said 38-C was the lot. " Yami said with his head down.

" I told you it was 38-D, 'cause that's how I like my women. Now come on! " Seto left the way he came.

" I... I'm sorry. Please don't mention this to anyone. I'll never hear the end of this from the people from BayBlade, and Pokemon... "

" Don't worry. Just get back to your lot before anyone notices you aren't there. " Naruto nodded his head.

" Thanks. Later. "

" Bye Yami-kun! " Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs.

" Man... I'm never going to hear the end of this from Kaiba and Tea... " Yami's voice was now fading as he walked away. 

------------------------------------------ 

**Just kidding! xD Sorry. That scene came from Brandon, my editor.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Anime/Manga Naruo.**

**Editor: Brandon. Thank you Fat Boy. (He's not fat. it's just a mean name I call him. He's cute ((weird... I'm calling my brother cute... o.O;; )) and single ladies! wink wink, catch, wink wink: Single xD You know I love you Brandon.**

**Special Thanks To: Every one who reviewed my Fict. Thanks for all of your opinions! Love to you all.**

**From, Yours Truly- FluffyPanties/Ariana.**

**Now back to the real stuff! **

--------------------------------------------------------------- 

" Kuso... You liar! " Naruto started charging towards Sasuke, his fist thrown back about to punch him. 

Sakura yelled Naruto's name and shut her eyes tight. 

Sasuke's smirk never left his face until, Kakashi came out of nowhere, and pinned Naruto down on the ground with his arm behind his head.

" Kuso! Let me go! "

" Now, now. Didn't I tell you two to play nice? " Kakashi said in his usual bored voice.

" Let go of me! I have to make Sasuke-teme pay for what he said! " A struggling Naruto said under Kakashi. 

Tch, he always has to ruin the fights I have with Naruto. (sigh) Oh well. I'll have fun another time... Sasuke thought to himself silently in disappointment.

" (sigh) What did he do now? " Kakashi said while letting go of Naruto's arm, and dusted himself off.

" He said he just sees us as people who drag him down. " He said in a yelling voice.

" Well to be fair Naruto, " Sakura started to speak up. " You were the one who said that... He was just agreeing with you... " Sakura said while looking down, heart broken.

" I'm sure he didn't mean it Sakura. " Kakashi put his hand on Sakura's head and started patting it. " Isn't that right, Sasuke? " He smiled under his mask towards Sakura.

" Hn. Whatever. " Putting his hands in his pockets, he turned around and started heading towards a deeper part of the forest. " I'm going to patrol for a little bit. Not sure when I'll be back... " 

Sakura's head perked up. Eyes full of hope. Finally, this will be her chance to prove to her Sasuke-kun that she is worthy of his attention, and love. " I-I'll come with you Sasu-- " 

" No need. Just stay here. I'll be back before we leave tomorrow. "

" Sasuke. That's not such a good idea. What if there are enemy nin lurking around? You should stay with the group. "

" I'll be fine. You need to stop worrying about me, and worry about those two idiots. " Sasuke said in a cold tone.

" Kuso... Sasuke-teme! Stop running from our fight! You know you are going to get whooped by me, so you decided to leave before I can do anything to you. You coward! "

" That's enough Naruto... Just leave it alone. Go get more wood for the fire. It was your job to keep it going, and now it's going out. " Kakashi pointed to the fire that was trying to hold on for dear life. 

With a weak chuckle, Naruto headed in the opposite direction that Sasuke was going in. He started mumbling something about "Stupid Sasuke-teme", and that was the last thing they heard from him. Sakura stayed by Kakashi's side, staring at Sasuke's back. _Why... why can't I get Sasuke to 'look' at me? Why does he have to be so cold at times? I understand... why he is like that... but still if he could... if he could just open up a little, I'm sure he would be much happie than his current state. i wish... (sob) I wsh he would find true happiness. If not with me... then someone else, who would show him that love really does exists. I wish it would be me though..._

" I won't be gone long. I'll be back before we leave. " With that, he disappeared into the forest waving his hand to no one.

Kakashi patted Sakura's head once more before he moved his hand. He looked up towards the sky, then sighed. " Well, I guess we better find something to eat. I saw a little river not far from here. How about you and me go catch some fish, hmm? " He gave his normal smile to Sakura.

Sakura let out the air she didn't know she was holding in, then smiled at Kakashi. " Yeah, sure. Naruto should be back with fire wood soon. He can take care of the camp site. " 

With that said, Sakura and Kakashi grabbed the gear they was going to need, and headed for the river. 

----------------------------------------------------- 

With Sasuke

" Dobe... " (kicks rock) " He was the one who said it. " (kicks rock again) " What did he expect me to say? " (kicks rock again) " That it wasn't true? He knows that's how I really feel. He just always wants to start stuff with me. " (kicks rock again) " Stupid Naruto... " (kicks rock again) " always slowing me down... trying to make me feel bad. " (kicks rock again) " I don't need anybody! " Sasuke kicked the rock harder into a tree causing a small hole in the tree (Poor rock! What did it ever do to Sasuke? D: It was just minding it's own business, then Sasuke comes kicking it around. How rude! ). He smirked at the damage he caused. Silently chuckling to him self before the scene ended (A/N: Sorry xD Felt like putting that in), he whispered to no one, " I don't need any one... " 

-------------------------------------------------- 

That morning, the 3 genin woke up to the light of the sun in their eyes. Sasuke was the first one awake (after Kakashi). He silently packed his things, praying to God that Sakura and Naruto wouldn't be up any time soon, so he won't have to deal with their annoying and useless arguments. But God wasn't listening apparently, 'cause they woke up shortly after he started praying. He cursed God out loud, which made every one look at him as if he was wearing a pretty pink dress saying " I look sexy in his dress! ", but no one asked him what he cursed God for. They just went on with their own business.

After they got all their stuff together, they paid one last visit to the 2 Chunin Twins, then to Team 10. Team 10 would say behind a few hours, to make it seem as if the 2 groups where on different missions, in case any one was watching them.

On their way back to Konoha, the group had conversations, as if nothing happened last night. Apparently they learned to get over their pity arguments. Every one was just so happy to be able to finally go home, no one started a fight. They just wanted to go home. About an hour into the traveling, they met 3 more Leaf Genin. They were none other than, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata. Right away Hinata got a blush on her face, and started doing her index finger stance.

" Oi! " Naruto called out to the group with his normal hyper voice, and fox like grin.

" What are you 3 doing here? I thought you were on a mission!? " Sakura asked.

" We was, but Hokage-sama sent out a Chunin to take over for us. Apparently me and Hinata have another mission to take care of. " Kiba said while looking at Hinata.

" H-hello N-Naruto-kun." could be heard from Hinata, but just barely. It was lower than a whisper. 

Naruto looked at Hinata, walked over to her, and leaned his head close to hers. " Huh? What was that? I could hardly hear you! "

To this, Hinata's face turned tomato red. Her stuttering got worse. " I... I s-s-s-said h-h-h-h-hello. " she used the same tone of voice she used earlier. She looked down. 

" Oh! Heh, sorry. You need to talk louder or else no one would be able to hear you! " He let out a chuckle and slapped Hinata's back hard, making her stumble forward a little, until she hit something hard, but not too hard. She looked up to see an annoyed Sasuke. She stayed staring up at him, not sure what to say out of embarrassment, until she noticed she had her hands on his chest. If her face couldn't get any redder, it did. She pulled her hands away fast. Stumbling back wards, she fell.

" Aaaaa I-I-I I'm s-s-s-s-so s-s-s-s-s-sorry Sa-Sas-Sasuke-san! " She bowed her head. Sasuke made an annoyed face, but inside, he was smirking. He realized this, and asked himself why he was. Then Naruto's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

" Whoo! Look at Hinata's face! Uh-oh Sasuke-teme, I think she has a crush on you! " At that, Kiba, Sakura and Hinata's eyes widened.

" What?! " Came from Sakura, Kiba, and Hinata.

" Th-that's no-not true!! " Hinata yelled before Naruto thought she liked Sasuke.

Naruto bent down next to Hinata who was still on the ground. Whispering he said, " Ne, ne, if you want, I'll try hooking you up with Sasuke-teme! " he finished off grinning, thinking he was doing a good thing.

" Baka! " Sakura hit Naruto's head. " She doesn't even know Sasuke-kun that well! "

" Yeah! And why would she like some one like 'that'?! She can do way better! " Kiba pointed at Sasuke.

Sasuke spoke up. " And what's wrong with me? She'd do a lot better with me than she would with you. At least I don't hang out with a dog all day long. Heh, what's wrong? Can't function in the human world right, so you turn to dogs? " He said with a smirk.

" What did you just say?! " Kiba yelled with his hands in tight fists. Akamaru started barking at Sasuke.

" Did I stutter? Oh I'm sorry. My fault. Heh, I forgot you can't understand human language dog-boy. "

" You went too far Sasuke-teme! " Naruto started getting mad cause of the conversation.

" You'll take back those words Sasuke! "

Hinata got up right quick, ran over to Kiba, and put her hands on his chest. Sasuke look at Hinata, then his eyes moved down to where her hands where. Kiba's chest. Without knowing, Sasuke made a dis-pleased face. " Kiba-kun, Please don't let it get to you. I-I-I'm sure Sasuke-san d-d-d-didn't mean it. " She turned a little and looked at Sasuke.

_(growl) Why is every one saying that lately?_ " (sigh) What she said... " He put his hands in his and started walking again.

Sasuke left Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, Kiba and Shino with their mouth opened (well, maybe not Shino, but he was thinking like that). He normally wouldn't back down in an argument. He was the Great Uchiha! He never backed down from a fight. Let alone agree with someone that was trying to protect the opponent.

" Wha-- what was that all about? " Sakura asked dumb-found.

" I'm not sure. Maybe Hinata-chan has powers to change Sasuke-teme's mood-swings. "

" Hn... " came from Shino.

" Hmm... whatever it is, let's not push it, ok? " Kakashi said with a little smile.

" I-I'm sure it's nothing. He probably didn't want to be bothered or held up anymore, so he decided to end it. Be-besides, he probably didn't mean what he said. " Hinata said while poking her index finger's together.

" Heh, my Hina-chan stood up to Sasuke. I'm so proud of her! " Kiba said while hugging Hinata's shoulders.

" K-Kiba-kun. " Hinata said with embarrassment from the hug. " I'm sorry, if what he said hurt your feelings. We all know it's not true. " She gave him a small smile.

" I know, I know. " He gave her a big grin. " As long as Hinata-chan doesn't think that, I'll be just fine. "

Hinata giggled a little.

The group walked in silence. A few conversations were brought up, but nothing too big. Sasuke kept his mouth shut the whole time. Whenever some one would try talking to him, he would answer with a " Hn. ", " I don't know/I don't care. " or a " Whatever. ", so every one ignored him, except for Sakura of course. Hinata kept trying to talk to Naruto, but he would start talking about hooking her and Sasuke up, which got Kiba and Sakura mad. Shino and Kakashi hardly talked. Kakashi was too into his perverted book, and Shino was... well, just quiet. After a few more hours of traveling, they made it back to Konoha in one piece, which was a big shock to every one. 

-------------------------------------------------

The group went to report back to the Hokage. Kakashi told him that every thing went okay. No one try to make an attack on the Hidden Waterfall's, the ritual was a good access. Nothing went wrong. Shortly after Kakashi's report, the Hokage dismissed Sakura, Naruto, and Shino. They all had a puzzled look on their face when Sasuke was told to stay, but did as the Hokage said and left.

" I have a mission for the four of you. There is a disturbance in the Village Hidden In The Mist. A few of Gato's men are still running loose. One of them is Gato's grandson, Gene. He's taking over the family business apparently. Nothing big has happened in the Mist Village, but rumor has it that Gene and his men are planning something. We have no idea what it is, or when, so I want you four to go down there and check it out. " (A/N: Please note, that this Fict takes place after the battle with Zabuza and Haku.)

" Wouldn't it be easier if me and Team seven went? We was there before, so we know that place pretty good. " Kakashi said in a bored tone.

" Yes, that's true. But it's also rumored that this group are elite missing-nins for the Mist Village. They might not be Zabuza and Haku, but I think it's more than they can handle. Naruto would run in there without thinking, throwing fists. And even though Sakura is an excellent shinobi in Genjutsu, it might not be enough. Sasuke is needed with his Sharigan, to be able to find a way past their fighting style. Hinata is also needed there for her Byakugan, to see any ninja hidden within the mist. Kiba and Akamaru can also tell if there are enemy nin lurking about, in case the group gets split up into two. "

" Still, wouldn't it be wise to let Naruto and Sakura come along? " After Kakashi said that, Sasuke made an annoyed grunt. He didn't want Naruto and Sakura to come along. It was bad enough that dog-boy and a girl he didn't know all that good was coming along, but he would rather them, then Naruto and Sakura.

" We don't want to make it seem as if we are their cause of Gene and his group. We have to make it seem as if you four are there for a meaningless mission. Besides, most of the Gato's men seen Sakura and Naruto, it would be better if they didn't see the group that destroyed Gato. "

" Hmm, makes sense I guess. When do we leave? " Kiba asked while putting his hand's behind his head.

" Anou a-and how l-long will th-the mission be? "

" You all leave in two days. That should give you all plenty of time to rest up. The mission won't really start until we know of their plans. " The Hokage said with his elbows on the desk, chin resting on his laced fingers. " When you all know, you will report back to me, then head back to the Mist Village. After that, I'll send a few Chunin and Jonin. The length of this mission isn't really known. Tomorrow you will each receive a scroll giving you more details. Until then, you are dismissed. "

" Understood. " The four said at the same time. They left the Hokage's office, and left the main building. Standing at the front door, they started planning on when they are going to meet up in two days.

" Alright, let's meet up at the Main Gates at 7 A.M. sharp, okay? "

" Got it. "

" Understood. "

" Hn. " 

" Don't pack too much weapons. We need to make it seem as we know nothing about Gene and his group. "

" Got it. "

" Yes-sir. "

" Hn. " 

" That's all. You can all go home now. " With that said, Kakashi disappeared with a puff of smoke.

" W-well see you all soon. " Hinata said quietly.

" Hey Hinata-chan, I'll walk you home ok? " Kiba said cheerfully while wrapping his arm around Hinata's shoulder.

Once again without knowing, Sasuke made an annoyed grunting noise again at the sight of Kiba wrapping his arm around Hinata.

" A-alright. thanks Kiba-kun. See you later Sa-Sasuke-san. " She bowed a little to Sasuke.

" Yeah. Later. " Sasuke said while wazing once.

" Heh, later _Sasuke_. " Kiba said with a grin. Kiba started leading Hinata in the direction of her house. 

" Whatever, loser. " Sasuke said in a low whisper. Putting his hands in his pocket, he started thinking he wasn't tired, he didn't see the need to rest up. He would rest up once he got a few hours of training in. That whole week was pointless. He didn't do any fighting, so he couldn't improve his skills. That mission was just slowing him down.

Adding a little effort into his walk, he headed for the training grounds. 

-------------------------------------------- 

**Alrighty! Chapter done. I hope you liked it. It seemed like I was getting no where in that Fict! I wanted to make Sasuke a little jealous of Kiba and Hinata, but that would seem kind dumb, seeing how they just barely met in the Fict. yes, I know, i know. They already knew each other, but I don't want my Fict to be like "they seen each other, they started liking each other in the first chapter, etc." I mean... that's no fun! Where's the adventure in that?**

**Anyways, I'll try working on the next chapter A.S.A.P. But I'm making no promises! I've been sick, so that's been slowing me down.**

**Once again, Thank you very one who is continuing to read my first Fict. I hope you are enjoying it so far. You all have my love.**

**From, Yours Truly- FluffyPanties/Ariana.**


	4. Breakfast with a headache

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Anime/Manga Naruto.**

**Editor: My brother Brand.**

**Special Thanks to: All my reviewers. Thank you every one. :D**

**From, Yours Truly: FluffyPanties/Ariana.**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

The 2 days came and went. Kakashi and Sasuke didn't want to go on a another mission again so soon, just after their week long mission. But they had to do it. The day they got the scroll, the 4 decided to get together, and come up with some sort of plan on how they were going to figure out Gene's plans. Seeing how most of his men seen Kakashi, he'll have to stay in the shadows most of the time, watching over Kiba, Hinata and Sasuke. Since this wasn't supposed to be a 'real' mission, they needed a reason for being in the Mist Village. Hinata came up with the idea of saying that they were on a mission to help a few of the elders out with cleaning their yard, house, ect. Kakashi thought the best way to figure out Gene's plans, was to ask the villagers, and hope that maybe one of them heard something from one of Gene's men. 

It was 4:26 am, and Hinata was wide awake. She packed her clothes, weapons, and said her good-byes. By the time she was done, it was 5:30 am. She decided to go ahead and wait by the Main Gate, so she would be the first one there. But to her surprise, some one was already waiting. She couldn't make out who the figure was, so she walked closer to the shadow. There, leaning against the Main Gates with his hands cross together, was a bored/sleeping looking Sasuke. 

" What are you doing here so early Hinata? " Sasuke said without looking at Hinata.

His voice made Hinata jump. She thought he was asleep, as his eyes were closed. What freaked her out even more was the fact that he knew it was her, when he didn't even look at her. " Aaaaaa I-I couldn't sleep, so I decided to go ahead and wait here. Umm... if you want to be by yourself, I understand. " She turned around and started walking away, until she heard Sasuke's voice.

" Have you ate yet? " He ask with his eyes still closed.

" N-no. I-I haven't. " She said a little confused.

" I haven't eaten anything either. I'm going to get something. " He walked past her. " You can come if you want... " He put his hands in his pocket, and started looking for a place that was open.

Without asking why he was being so nice, she jogged to catch up with him.

It took about 10 to find a restaurant that was open. The entire walk was nothing but silence. Hinata wondered if she should start a few conversations up, but every time she opened her mouth, nothing came out. She didn't really like being around complete silence. It made her uneasy. And of course, being an Uchiha, Sasuke sensed her uneasiness. He started to also wonder if he should start a conversation, but him being him, he couldn't think of anything to talk about.

_Come on... Think of something. Anything! Wait... why am I trying so hard to make her feel at ease? (groan) Maybe I shouldn't of said she could come to get something to eat with me... Why did I even ask her? Well it's not like I did. I just said I was going to get something to eat, and she could come if she wanted. He thought, trying to convince himself of... lord knows what. But then again... I already ate breakfast... so why'd I bring it up?_ He snapped out of his thoughts, when he smelt something delicious. He noticed a small little restaurant a few shops from where they were. He stopped walking and turned around to ask Hinata if that place was fine, but something hit his chest. He looked down a little to find Hinata a few inches away from him rubbing her forehead. She was busy pushing her index fingers together, looking down, trying to think of something to talk about. She didn't notice him stop, so she kept walking forward; thus making her run into Sasuke.

" Ow... S-sorry Sa-Sasuke-s-san. " She said while she bowed.

" ...Don't worry about it. " Sasuke said in a cool voice. " Is this place fine? " He pointed at the restaurant. She looked, then nodded.

" It's fine. " She said in a soft voice, then smiled.

His eyes traced over her face. Her eyes, pale skin, nose, then smiling lips. He stared at her lips for a few seconds, then snapped out of his little trance. He turned around fast before she could notice his stares, and started walking.

Pushing out all thoughts he had in his head, he walked inside the little restaurant, and sat down in a 2-person-booth, with Hinata following right behind him. She sat down on the other side of Sasuke, picked up a menu, and started looking through it. Saske also picked up a menu and started looking at it. He couldn't find anything that sounded good, 'cause he wasn't hungry.

" Hmm... I think I'm going to have a cup of green tea, and some Ohagi. W-what about you, Sa-Sasuke-san? "

With out thinking he spoke. " I was thinking about getting the same thing. " Shortly after he spoke, the owner came to take their order.

" It's a bit early to be goin' on a date, dontcha think? " The old man elbowed Sasuke in the side of his stomach.

" Wh-what?! " A blush rushed onto Hinata's face.

" I don't blame ya though! She's a cute un'! Boy, if I was 60 years younger, I'd be tryin' to go on a date with her any chance I get! Mornin', Noon, or night! " He elbowed Sasuke again, this time harder. The old man started laughing at his own words.

Rubbing his bruised side, he started talking. " It's not like that old man. We're just getting some breakfast before we go on a mission. That's all. " Sasuke said with a bored/annoyed face and voice.

" Sure it is! Ha ha ha! Well I wouldn't wait too long to ask her out on a date if I were ya! A purty little thing like that probably has all the boys chasin' after her! " He gave a wink to Hinata, who was waving her hands in front of her in a defense position. Sasuke looked over to Hinata. He wasn't sure why he didn't like the old man talking about guys liking her, so he tried to change the subject.

" Tch. I don't care who she dates. I hardly know her. Now can you place take our order? We have to leave the village at 7:00 am sharp, and all this talking is wasting our time. " He said in a cold voice. 

Hinata looked over to Sasuke with a sad exprission on her face. The old man was just trying to be funny, he didn't have to be so cold about it.

" Ha ha! Don't be jealous my boy! Every thing will be okay! "

" I'm not jealous! Why would I be?! I hardly know her! And what do you mean by "every thing will be okay"? "

" Ha ha! Its not really my place to say, so ya need to figure that out on your own. Now, what do you 2 want to eat? " A sweet smile grazed his face.

Hinata wasn't sure what was going on. She wanted to say she liked someone else to end the whole thing, but didn't want to risk Sasuke asking who she liked. Then again, she was confused why he was making such a big deal about it. The old man was just trying to make them laugh. 

" I... I'll have some green tea, and some Ohagi, please. " Hinata gave the old man a sweet smile, which he gladly returned.

" Okey Dokey! And for you my boy? " 

Sasuke let out an annoyed sigh, why'd he have to come here of all places? " I'll have the same... "

" Ok! Your order will be right up! " The old man walked away and started to prepare their food.

Sasuke looked outside with a frustrated look on his face. he wasn't sure why it bothered him so much. Hinata got uneasy again. She didn't want to say anything to Sasuke, cause she might up set him even more, so she just sat there, staring at the table. Then she heard some one call out her name. She turned around to see a grinning Kiba. Waving at him, she called for him to come over.

_Oh great... it's dog boy..._ Sasuke thought while still looking outside.

" Oh! I'll have what she's having! Ok? " Kiba yelled a few feet away fro Hinata to the old man.

" Alrighty! "

There wasn't enough room for Kiba, so for sure he was going to pull up a chair, Sasuke thought. But what did Kiba do? Squeezed him self into the seat Hinata was sitting in.

" Kiba-kun, what are you doing up so early" We don't have to leave until 7am. "

" I knew you was going to be waiting early, so I decided to wait with you. As I was walking to the gates, Akamaru smelt your scent, so I came to see what you was up to. "

_Like the good little puppy you are_. Sasuke thought silently with a smirk.

" What are you doing here with 'him'? " Kiba asked while pointing at Sasuke, who just gave an annoyed grunt at Kiba's comment.

" O-oh, Sa-Sasuke-san was at the gate before me. We b-both didn't eat anything so we decided to get something before we left for the mission. "

" Oh, I'm surprised you didn't pack something or already ate at home. You normally do one or the other. Or even both. " Kiba had a confused look on his face.

To what Kiba just said, Sasuke never moved his head, but moved his eyes to Hinata. He thought it was strange that she didn't eat anything before going out on a mission. Even if he didn't know her, he know's it's common sense to be prepared before you go on a mission. No matter how stupid or worthless that mission is.

It was true. Hinata already ate. Plus, she packed something if anyone didn't eat. She's not sure why she lied and said she didn't eat anything. She kept telling her self that it would of been rude to let him eat by himself.

" We-well, I-I-I wasn't hungry, s-so I s-skipped breakfast. I-I did pack a f-few things, but th-that's fo-for l-lunch. " While she talked/stuttered, she shifted her eyes from Kiba to the table. She hated telling lies. Especially to Kiba. She wasn't even sure why she was lying.

Kiba looked at Hinata, then to Sasuke who was still looking outside. He caught Sasuke looking at Hinata in the corner of his eyes, but turned his gaze back outside when he seen Kiba was about to look at him. He thought that was really strange, but decided not to worry about it. Kiba knew Hinata better than that. Even if she wasn't hungry, she still would of ate at least something small. He didn't want to make a big deal about it, so he changed the subject. He would get out the real reason why she was with Sasuke later.

" So, what did you order? "

Thankful he changed the subject, she started talking with less stutters. " Green tea and Ohagi. " 

" Sounds good. One of me and Akamaru's favorites! " 

" Arf! " (A/N: That's supposed to sound like Akamaru's bark... just letting you know if it didn't sound like it... ) Akamaru barked agreeing with Kiba.

" And what did you order Sasuke? " Kiba asked, not really caring.

Sasuke turned his head slightly to look at Kiba. he knew he really didn't care what he got, most likely trying to act like he cares in front of Hinata, Sasuke thought. " ...Same thing. "

" Hehe, isn't that something? We all ordered the same thing. "

" You didn't even know what you ordered. You just said you wanted what she wanted. "

" I normally do. Hina-chan has good taste in food. All her favorites are mine as well. "

" What? Can't think on your own, so you look to Hinata to make all your decisions for you? " Using a bored tone of voice while he talked he turned back to look outside again.

" Heh, say what you want Sasuke, but me and Hinata-chan are so close, that we like the same things. Nothing wrong with that is there? Don't be mad 'cause you can't find someone like that for yourself. "

" Tch, you make it seem as if you 2 are dating or something like that. "

" Maybe we are. Ever think of that? " Kiba had a big grin on his face.

Sasuke just stared at him. Maybe they were dating. And if so, why should he care? It's not like he has known her all his life. They really just started talking a few days ago. And its not like he has a crush on her, or even likes her as a friend, or something else...

Once again, Hinata was confused. All she wanted to do was make friends with her crush's friend, and all it got her so far, was people arguing about her. Who she liked, who liked her, and who was dating her. All these questions, arguments and fights started 3 days ago, when she ran into Naruto and Sasuke. Didn't these people know that she liked someone else?! She wasn't even sure why Kiba said what he said. She was the main subject, yet she wasn't even talking. What the heck was going on?! That morning was just starting off with a bitch headache...

" K-Kiba-kun... "

" Ha ha! I'm only messing wit you Hinata-chan! You should of seen the look on your face! " Kiba said while laughing out loud ((Heh, Kiba "lol'd" xD ...Erm sorry.))

Hinata let out a weak chuckle. While Sasuke let out an annoyed grunt, then mumbled out "loser" under his breath.

While Kiba was still laughing, the old man came with a tray holding 3 green teas, and 3 plates of Ohagi. He sat the tray down on the table, then looked at Kiba funny.

" Oh... I guess he was too late... "

Hinata's and Sasuke's eyes widened. Why'd he have to bring that subject up again?

" What do you mean? " Kiba stopped laughing and had a confused look on his face.

" I thought these 2 here were dating, but they both said differently. Then when I mentioned someone else liking her, my boy here got jealous and changed the subject. " 

Kiba looked at Hinata who was blushing madly, trying to talk, but couldn't from the embarrassment, then he looked at Sasuke who had a annoyed/mad look on his face.

" I told you I don't even know her! Why the hell would I be jealous?! " Sasuke yelled while standing up and slamming his hands on the table.

" Ha ha ha! Guess it doesn't matter now my boy. She's already got herself a boyfriend... rather fast I must say. " He rubbed his chin out of confusion.

" They aren't dating either! " He yelled louder than he did when he said he wasn't jealous. " Even if they where, I really wouldn't give a shit. " He sat back down with a huff while be crossed his arms across his chest.

Kiba and Hinata just stared over at Sasuke. They weren't sure what to say. 

" Heh, heh. Jealous... " The old man whispered as he walked away.

Sasuke grabbed a plate of Ohagi, and started stuffing some in his mouth, forgetting that he already ate, and shouldn't be hungry.

Kiba snapped out of his little daze Sasuke gave him, when he noticed Akamaru wasn't in his lap any more. He looked over at Hinata, to find Akamaru eating Hinata's Ohagi.

" A-Akamaru-kun, t-that's mine. If you wanted s-some, you could of just asked him you know. " she said with a light chuckle, while petting him.

" Here, " Kiba picked up his own plate and offered it to Hinata. " We can share mine. " He said with a smile.

Sasuke stopped half way in a bite of his Ohagi. He started at Kiba with narrow eyes. Of course, he didn't know he was doing all this.

Hinata smiled at Kiba, then took the place and sat it between her and him. " Ok. Thank you Kiba-kun. " She smilled at his again, which he returned with his normal grin.

" Don't worry about it, Hina-chan. Now let's eat before Akamaru finishes up yours and starts to eat ours. " He finished with a light chuckle. She giggled at what he just said.

" Yeah, you're right, Kiba-kun. " She picked up a piece of Ohagi, and started eating. Kiba did the same thing shortly after.

Sasuke continued to eat. His head still faced outside, but his eyes would glance over to Hinata and Kiba every few minutes... ok seconds, but they felt like minutes to Sasuke. During their little meal, Hinata and Kiba talked about past missions and memories. Sasuke didn't have anything to do with their missions and memories, so he was being ignored. Which was a new thing for him. If he was near a girl, she would go all out to try and talk to him about anything. But here, this girl in front of him, hardly even glanced at him. And she was talking to another guy, while he was right in front of her! Any girl would jump the second he mentioned a date... Wait... a date? When did this become a date? _It's just getting some breakfast before we go on a mission! Stop thinking like that Sasuke! You don't even like her, and she doesn't like you... But why not? Every other girl does, so what makes her so special, that she doesn't even take a second look at me, and not like me? Not like I want her to, but she should be trying to talk to me, not that bastard dog-boy._ A frown came upon his face. _She isn't even worth your time Sasuke. You got better things to think of... like trying to end this stupid mission faster, so you can train more._ He nodded his head a few times, then noticed Kiba and Hinata staring at him. " What? " he said in an annoyed tone.

" We've been sitting here for a few minutes asking if you was ready to go, but you never answered us. " Kiba said in the same annoyed tone Sasuke used.

" A-anou... are y-you fe-feeling ok, Sasuke-san? " A bit of concern was found in her voice.

" Y-yeah... just thinking about the mission... " Which wasn't completely a lie... 

" Alright, well lets go. It's almost 7, so we better hurry. " Kiba said while helping Hinata out of the booth they was squeezed into. Walking out to pay for their meal, Hinata started to pull out some money from her coat pocket, then Kiba grabbed her hand.

" I got this covered Hinata-chan, don't worry. " He gave her a smile.

" Y-you sure Kiba-kun? I don't mind, really. ""

" No, it's okay. " Finishing with a nod, he he pulled out some money, and started asking how much their bill was. The old man started to joke by saying they ordered more stuff, so their bill was going to be higher. Kiba and Hinata both laughed, but Sasuke was too busy yelling at Kiba in his mind to hear what the old man was saying.

What the heck? I was going to pay for her meal! Why does that loser dog-boy keep trying to one-up me in front of Hinata? (growl) I was the one who asked her if she wanted to get something with me, he wasn't even invited. He just invited himself. And as if that wasn't bad enough, I got ignored the entire time 'cause of him! Hmph, these losers aren't worth my time. I shouldn't of had to pay for their meal. Good thing I didn't. _What the heck? I was going to pay for her meal! Why does that fucking loser dog-boy keep trying to one-up me in front of Hinata? (growl) I was the one who asked her if she watned to get something to eat with me, he wasn't even invited. He just invited himself. And as if that wasn't bad enough, I got ignored the entire time 'cause of him! Hmph, these losers aren't worth my time. I shouldn't of had to pay for their meal. Good thing I didn't._

" Hello!! " Kiba yelled at Sasuke while waving his hand in front of his face.

" WHAT?! "

" Stop spacing out like that man! We're ready to go now! " A growl could be heard from Kiba's throat.

" You know, you don't have to wait for me! I would of caught up! "

" I wanted to, but Hinata-chan said that we should wait for you! "

Sasuke turned and looked at Hinata, who was looking down and pushing her finger's together.

" I-it wo-would of b-been mean t-to just l-leave you h-here... " She bowed her head a little, trying to hide her blush. " F-friends d-don't do t-that t-to ea-each other. " She raised her head to show a sweet smile.

Sasuke stared at Hinata open-mouthed. _Friends?_ All of a sudden, Sasuke heard a big "THUMP" in his chest. He looked down trying to find out what the thump came from. Then he heard it again. _What the hell? Why does that keep happening? _Suddenly, he heard Hinata speak.

" Ready to go, Sasuke-san? " 

He heard it again. _What the hell is that?!_ He yelled at himself inside his mind. " W-what did you say? " He asked, not really sure of what she said, due to the fact that he kept hearing a loud thumping noise coming from his chest, and no one else seems to notice it.

Hinata giggled at what he said. He was acting very weird, cute even. " I said, are you ready to go, Sasuke-san? "

Sasuke heard the thump again when she giggled. He wasn't sure what the hell was going on, but he only heard it when ever she would talk to him, or he would think about her. " Uhh... yeah... sure. " He cleared his throat, then put his hands in his pocket walking outside the door of the restaurant, trying to catch his cool. He walked ahead of Kiba and Hinata, acting like he wasn't paying attention to what they were talking about, but he was. 

They soon arrived at the main gate, a few minutes before it was 7:00am. Konoha had a few people walking around. Most likely Shinobi coming, or getting read for a mission. A few street-vender's could be found here and there. After a few minutes passed, the clock-tower hit 7:00am letting every one know what time it was, and Kiba and Sasuke were getting annoyed from waiting.

" Kuso! Where is he! He's late for the mission! " Kiba yelled while punching a tree out of frustation.

" He's always late... That baka... I wish he could be on time for once. " Sasuke said with his hand's behind his head while he leaned against a tree.

" A-anou... I-I'm sure he h-has a g-good reason f-for being late. " Hinata said quietly, almost in a whisper. 

" No, he does this with every mission, training session, and meeting. He's just late all the time. Not like he has a girlfriend or wife that could busy up his life... " Sasuke said with a snort.

Shortly after Sasuke finished talking, Kakashi "puffed" out of nowhere behind him. " Now how would you know that Sasuke? " He smiled behind his mask.

" Tch, 'cause if it was, we could of know something from all the girls who gossip. Baka. Now, are we ready to go? " Sasuke said in annoyance.

" In a sec, skippy ((A/N: Sorry! xD I was watching the Naruto: The Abridged Series Ep 12 made by MasakoX and Vegeta3986. Very funny! Watch it on YouTube!, and the part where Naruto asked Kakashi if they could go into the Chunin exam class room place already, but Kakashi said " In a sec skippy. ", that part played, so I decided to put that in there. xD Sorry. I'm retarded... I know... )) Is every one ready? "

Everyone nodded.

" Alright. Remember, we are supposed to be there just to help the elders with cleaning. If you find out anything about Gene, or his men, don't try to take them on. Just inform me, and we'll go back here, to Konoha. Understood? "

Once again, every one nodded.

" Good. Let's head out. "

With that said and done, they all gave one last look to Konoha, then started their way to the Village Hidden In The Mist.

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**Ok! Chapter done! I've had the base down for this chapter, but I had to add all all the other stuff to it. To tell you the truth... I had no idea where I was going with this chapter. xD I normally just wanted them to go to breakfast, the scene with the old man happens, and that's about it. But then, I threw Kiba in there, and decided "Hey? Why not?" Soooo yeah. I hope you like it. Sorry if it took a while to get this chapter out. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak, but that doesn't mean it will come out soon. Sorry!**

**From, Yours Truely: FluffyPanties/Ariana.**


	5. Is training a date?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Anime/Manga Naruto.**

**Editor: My brother Brand is my editor. I pay him soda's and candy to do the editing cause I'm to lazy. xD**

**Special Thanks: Thank you every one who reviewed my chapters!**

**From, Yours Truely: FluffyPanties/Ariana.**

_**(A/N: Font like this is Hinata and Kiba talking.)**_

**---------------------------------------------------------**

The group of four tried not to put a rush on getting to the Hidden Mist Village. They would speed up their pace every now and then, but would end up slowing down after a few minutes, just to make sure if any one started following them when they started to enter the village, they wouldn't get suspicious of them. The entire time the 3 Genin stayed together, while the Jounin kept his nose in his Icha Icha Praise book, snickering and giggling behind it. He would answer their questions when they would ask, but he would never look up from his book. That made all of them especially Sasuke, wonder... if that book would ever end! He read it non-stop, so you would think he would of done finished it by now... maybe he was a slow reader? Maybe he was just re-reading and laughing at the same thing. Who knows. But once again, Kiba started talking about things that didn't relate to Sasuke, so he was being ignored... again.. Hinata took notice in this and felt bad for him. So after Kiba finished telling his story, Hinata walked beside the quiet Uchiha.

" S-so Sa-Sasuke-san, h-how's your training coming along? " She asked in a quiet voice, with a blush across her face. She wasn't good at starting conversations, starting one with someone she didn't even know was going to be hard. She didn't know his likes, dis-likes, and stuff like that, but she did know he wanted to be stronger, and for good reason too.

Sasuke stared at Hinata. This caught him and Kiba both off guard. He was trying to come up with something to get into their conversation, but he couldn't think of anything. He wondered exactly why she stopped talking to Kiba, and started asking him a question, but didn't want to think too long about it. He had to answer her before she thought he was ignoring her. " It's coming along good. Haven't got enough of it lately though. "

" Y-yeah, I k-know what you mean. I h-haven't been a-able to t-train good either. Father will get m-mad at me if my skills don't improve. "

" I know how you feel. My father was always so strict with my training. Why are fathers such a pain in the ass when it comes to training? " He gave a chuckle, then a smirk, which made Hinata giggle.

" I'm not sure, just wanted to make our lives more crappy, I guess. " Giggling again, she smiled at him.

Sasuke let out a chuckle. He really didn't like talking about his dead father in dis-respect, but it was true. His whole life, he was being smacked down by his father, 'cause he wasn't perfect like his brother. But now, someone sort of knew of his pain. Maybe not the pain of having their entire clan killed sort of before their own eyes (A/N: Cause really, he didn't see Itachi kill them, it was only a vision of when he did kill them. Soooo... yeah.). They would never know of that pain, but they know what it's like to have a father put you down just cause you aren't what they wanted you to be...

" After this mission, we should train together, I heard the Hyuugas have some good jutsus. I'm sure we could help each other out with training. What do you say? " He heard another thud in his chest. Was he asking her for a date? Was training considered a date? _Oh you idiot! Why the hell did you ask her that?! She's going to say "no", I just know it. What if she thinks I'm asking her for a date? 'Cause I'm not! ...Right? Training isn't considered a date... right? _

_Did he just ask her out on a date?! I think he just did. What the heck is his problem?! I'm her teammate, I'm the one that should help her with her training!_ Akamaru could feel his owners anger towards the Uchiha, so he started growling at Sasuke in a low growl.

" S-sure. " with that one little word, Sasuke heard a few more thumps come from his chest.

" Yeah? " was all he could say.

She nodded at him, then looked down and started playing with her fingers. " B-but I-I'm not good at jutsus like you are though, Sa-Sasuke-san, s-so if y-you change y-your mind, I-I'll understand. " A bit of sadness could be heard in her voice.

" Don't worry about it. " Hinata looked up at Sasuke in shock. " That's what we're going to train for, right? " He asked in a smirk, as if answering a stupid question.

Nodding her head, she smiled at him. " Right. "

_Did she just agree to it? What the heck is going on here?! Her studdering wasn't that bad either. It's always bad. At least not with me, Shino, and sensei. Plus she never wants to spend time with other people that she hardly knows.  
_  
_Wow... she actually agreed to it. I thought she was going to end up saying no... Wait... what if she thinks I'm asking her out? Did I? No! It's just training. Besides, her BloodLine abilities might come in handy. _

" So, hows your shuriken throw? "

" Oh, it's not t-that bad. I'm better than Kiba-kun anyways. " She whispered to Sasuke, then giggled. Sasuke started to laugh as well at what she said. And Kiba, even though Hinata whispered it, he could still hear what she said. He made a grumpy face, and mouthed something, but it was going towards Sasuke. He could never be mad at his Hina-chan.

When lunch time came, Hinata pulled out the meal she prepared that morning for every one to eat. While they ate, Sasuke was giving Hinata tips on how to throw a shuriken the right way, and almost always hit their target. Hinata payed close attention to every word that came out of his mouth. He was the best rookie of their entire academy! Who wouldn't listen to his advice?

Kakashi just stared at Sasuke the entire time. Who the heck was this kid? Sasuke wasn't that talkative. Plus he didn't give out tips to anyone. This couldn't be the same little kid who thinks he's too good to waste any of his time on anyone, could it? Kiba stared also. He wasn't sure what was going on. Why couldn't it be him who was giving her the advice? He knew that Hinata didn't like the Uchiha like the other girl, but still... he couldn't help but feel jealous with all the attention she was giving the Uchiha. Ever since she asked Sasuke about his training, he was being ignored. He figured that she felt bad for him, 'cause no one was talking to him, so she decided to bring him into a conversation... only thing now was... he was the one now being ignored. He couldn't blame her though. She was getting good tips and advice from Sasuke. He learned a few things himself, even though he wasn't supposed to be listening in on their conversation. Kiba knew that she wanted to improve her skills, so she could be stronger, and a better Heiress to the Hyuuga clan. He really couldn't be mad... but he could be jealous... right?

" -- and so that's why it's best to throw the shuriken a little where the wind is blowing at. That way the shuriken will glde with the wind, making it faster, so the opponent won't be able to dodge it so easily. Understand? " Hinata nodded her head a few times to his question. Sasuke liked the way Hinata was looking at him, as if he had the answer to anything, and everything. He could tell her a total lie, and she would believe him! it was like she was eating out of the palms of his hands... he liked it. " When we get back home, I'll show you what I mean. Ok? " She replied with another nod.

" Ok, I think we had a good enough break, everyone ready? " Kakashi asked while getting off the boulder he was sitting on, then dusted himself off. Everyone got up from the ground, and dusted themselves as well.

" That was really good Hina-chan. Thank you for making it. " Kiba said while walking over to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

" O-oh, it was no p-prob-problem, K-Kiba-kun. " a light pink blush came upon her face from the compliment. Sasuke's left eye twitched, then a slight growl came deep from his throat that only he could her.

" Huh? " Kiba picked up Hinata's bento box to find it almost full. " Hinata... why didn't you eat? "

" Aaaaa, I was to busy listening to Sasuke-kun's advice, I forgot to eat. " (weak chuckle)

Sa... Sasuke-kun...? Thought both boys. When did she start calling me/him 'Sasuke-kun'?

" What are you guys standing around for? We better get moving if we want to make it before sundown. " Kakashi called out to them with his nose shoved in his book.

" C-coming! " She yelled while getting her things together. " Ready Kiba-kun? Sasuke-kun? "

After a few seconds of silence, both boys answered. " Y-yeah... " still wondering about the whole 'Sasuke-kun' thing.

A few minutes had passed since they started walking, and the group was silenced by their own thoughts. Kakashi; about the mission (and his book), Hinata was replaying every single thing Sasuke said about the proper way to throw a shuriken, as if he was going to test her about every single thing he told her. Sasuke was thinking about other tips and advice he could give Hinata, so he could have an excuse to talk to her again. Not that he was looking for one of course... And Kiba was thinking about Hinata. He noticed Sasuke was a little behind he group, so he decided to take this time to get a few questions answered.

" Oi, Hinata-chan. " Ushing a low whisper so Sasuke wouldn't hear, he tugged on her right coat sleeve to get her attention.

" Hmm? What is it Kiba-kun? Something wrong? "

" Nothing like that. I was just wondering a few things... "

" Like what, Kiba-kun? "

" Why was you really with Sasuke this morning? "

She looked down and felt her famous blush appearing. Gah! Why'd she have to blush all the time?! " It w-would o-f been rude to let h-him eat a-alone. S-so i j-joined him. P-plus I thought it wou-would be a g-good time to learn m-more about h-him. "

" Huh? Why? "

" Aaaaaa... well be-because if we a-are going to b-be on this miss-mission together, it wo-would be go-good to kn-know about h-him. "

" Oh... well I guess that makes sense... " (scratched back of head) " But... um... what about the whole "kun" thing? "

" What do you mean? "

" You called him 'Sasuke-kun'. "

" N-no I didn't... "

" Yes you did, Twice. "

" O-oh... did Sasuke-k-san hear me say that? "

" Yeah. He didn't seem to make a big deal about it though. "

" Oh. " (sigh of relief) " S-so... um... do you know when we'll be in the Hidden Mist Village? "

" i think we will in 30 minutes or so. "

" Ok. Thanks for telling me, Kiba-kun. "

" I have to go talk to Kakashi-sensei about something. I'll be right back. Ok? "

" A-alright, Kiba-kun. "

-------------------------------------------

**While Hinata and Kiba talked, we go back to Sasuke.**

_I guess I could help her with chakra control... but I have a hard time with that my self... hmm... I wonder if she can walk up a tree already... Wait, what are they whispering about? I just barely got the sharingan, so I haven't been able to get all of it's abilities, like reading lips for example... I have to look up a few family scrolls for all the abilities when I go back home. I guess I could give it a try, and see what I can come up with. Sharingan! _

_**'Oh... well I guess that makes sense.' **__What makes sense? __**'But what about the whole 'kun' thing?' **__So they was talking about me... Hmph... well I want to know about the 'kun' thing as well. __**'What do you mean?' 'Well you called him 'Sasuke-kun.' **__She didn't notice?__**'N-no I didn't...' 'Yeah you did, twice.' **__Sasuke and Kiba said at the same time. __**'O-oh... did Sasuke-k-san hear me say that?' **__It's not a bad thing, I'd rather you call me with 'kun' and not 'san'... __**'- - seem to make a big deal about it though.' **__Should I? It doesn't matter if I do or not. Hmm... he's going to talk to Kakashi... I guess I could bring up the 'kun' thing again, and see what she says...  
_  
" Oi, Hinata... " He called out to her while quickening his pace to meet up with her. Hinata stopped and turned around when she heard her name called out by Sasuke. " Do you have a sec? "

" Um... y-yeah... w-what is it Sa-Sasuke-san? "

" Well... _'how to go along with this...'_ I was wondering, why'd you call me 'kun' two times, and now calling me with 'san'? " _Was that a little... direct?_

Placing a hand on her chest, a blush came to her face out of bad habbit, she tried coming up with a good answer. " Uh... well... _'Oh, just tell the truth.'_ I uh... se-see youas a-a friend, s-so I used 'kun' b-by accident, " bowing at him, Hinata started talking again. " I-I'm sorry, it won't happen again. " Bowing again while she apologized.

Right away he started shaking his head left to right, while waving his hands in front of him. _Damnit! She thinks I'm mad at her!_ " N-no! Th-that's not wh-what I meant. " _Oh great... did I just stutter?_ " What I meant was, why did you stop calling me with 'kun'? I don't mind if you do... Hinata...-chan. " He mentally started beating the shit out of himself for his last word. _That sounded so forced! She isn't going to believe that in a second!_ (Mental punch in the face)

Hinata's eyes widened. Sure, the 'Hinata...-chan' thing seemed a little... forced, but he never called any one 'chan' or 'kun', so he must be trying hard to see her as a friend... right? But she pushed out her thoughts of _'Why is he trying hard?'_

" Y-you sure, Sasuke-san? "

" Yeah, call me whatever you want. We're going to be training a lot together, so we should get used to each other, right? " He was smirking on the outside, but on the inside, he was taking another beating. _' Why the hell did I just say that?! What if she only wanted it to be a one time thing with the training?!' _(Mental kick in the chest)

She smiled at him, then her blush deepened. " Right, Sasuke...-kun. "

Sasuke and his mental self let out a little sigh of relief. He then snapped out of it when he didn't see Kakashi or Kiba anywhere in sight. _Shit!_ They didn't even know Sasuke and Hinata stopped walking with them some time ago.

" They left us behind Hinata. Come on, we have to catch up with them before sensei notices we aren't with them, and he gives us a boring lecture. Let's go! " With out thinking, he grabbed Hinata's hand and started running. All that was going through his mind, was that he was the fastest kid in the academy, plus he didn't want to get lectured. The fact that he was running, while holding Hinata's hand didn't come into view. But it did for Hinata. She was trying to ignore the fact that her heart was beating a lot harder and faster, then all those times she would try and talk to Naruto. She tried concentrating on running, but failed after a few seconds of trying. She would concentrate on their hands, her heart, her emotions, and him. But after a few seconds of concentrating on that, she would mentally slap her self for betraying her feelings for Naruto. Then the whole thing would start all over again.

Finally, they came into sight of Kakashi and Kiba. They stopped running when they seen them, so when they finally caught up with them, they wouldn't be panting, and make Kakashi wonder about them. While they walked, Sasuke forgot he was still holding onto Hinata's hand. Hinata would of let go of his hand while they was running, but he had such a tight grip on her hand, she couldn't let go.

" A-anou... Sa-Sasuke-kun? "

" Hn? "

" Um.. c-can you l-let go of my h-hand n-now? "

Sasuke looked at her like she was crazy. What is she talking about? I didn't grab her hand! Then he saw where her eyes were looking at. Her hand... which was being held by his in a tight squeeze. He pulled his hand away fast, then looked away to hide the light blush that came across his face. " S-sorry... "

" Pulling the hand Sasuke held to her chest, she wrapped her other hand around it. " D-don't wory about it... "

They caught up with Kakashi and Kiba without them knowing they weren't with them for a little bit. The whole time Sasuke and Hinata walked while trying to catch up to them, they walked in total silence. Each trapped in their thoughts. Sasuke thought about Hinata the entire time. While Hinata thought about Sasuke. She knew she shouldn't be thinking of him that way. I mean, she did like Naruto... right? Yes, yes she did. It was just a silly little thing. She wasn't used to having Sasuke grab her hand. _That's probably it. But then why... do I feel this way...?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Woot! Another chapter up. I'm working on the 6th chapter right now. But like I said last time, it might not be up for some time. But it most likely will be up in a few days... if it's not, then either; I got lazy, and haven't felt like typing it out, or my brother hasn't edited it yet. **

**Anyways, didn't mean to put to much HinaSasu in this chapter. I really just wanted Sasuke to bring up training with her, and the whole "holding hand" thing, then I wanted them to be at the Mist Village, and start the mission, but... my finger's kept typing more HinaSasu stuff. Bad finger's! Anyways, the mission will start on the next chapter. But! Then again, I've been meaning to play MapleStory with Brandon lately. He's been getting mad cause I'll say " I won't work on the fict today, 'cause I'm going to play MapleStory with you. " and end up working on it. So until then, Ja Ne!**

**From, Yours Truely: FluffyPanties/Ariana.**


	6. Another Date For Hinata?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Anime/Manga Naruto. I how ever do own the Chacter's "Chiba Mifuyu, Chiba Seta, and Chiba Yoh.**

**Editor: My brother is my editor. **

**Special thanks: Thank you every one who is staying and reading my boring fict. xD I love you all.**

**From, Yours Truely: FluffyPanties/Ariana.**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

2:37, and the little group finally made it to the Hidden Mist Village. Hinata and Sasuke walked in silence. Kiba kept asking Hinata if she was alright, but all she would say was " I'm fine, don't worry... ". And when Kiba and Kakashi would ask Sasuke if any thing would happen, he would just glare at them. Kakashi knew Sasuke and Hinata wasn't with them that whole time they was gone. But he felt he shouldn't say anything about it. Sasuke was... acting different ever since he met Hinata, so Kakashi felt that she was helping him deal with all the stuff that happened in his life, to... help him be... reborn, if you will.

They went to the Mist's main building, to report that they made it safely, and to get their assignments. Their first assignment was to clean and take care of a old couple and their grandson.

" I guess this is the place... (sigh) Ok, Kiba, you will work out in their garden. Sasuke, you will clean their house. And Hinata, you will help the elder couple and their grandson with what ever they want/need. If they don't have anything for you to do, then help Sasuke or Kiba, got it? "

" Y-yes. " 

" As for me, I'll find us a place to stay, and find out new many assignments we'll need to do before we can go back home. " They all nodded, everyone knew what he really meant. But someone wasn't happy with their assignment...

" Why do I have to clean their place? I didn't become Shinobi to clean peoples houses. " 

" Shut up Uchiha-teme! We all have to do something, so quit your whining! "

" You shut up dog boy! " 

" Sasuke, would you like it if you and Hinata-chan switch places? I'm sure she wouldn't mind. Right Hinata-chan? " Kakashi smiled through his visable eye, then patted her head.

" R-right. "

" ...It's fine... " Sasuke said through his teeth.

" Good! Well, if you'll excuse me, I'll be off now. Good luck, and remember, we're here to help them, not put stress on them, Kiba, Sasuke. Hinata, when I'm not here, you'll be in charge, ok? "

" Y-yes. "

" Good! Ja ne! " With that said, kakashi disappeared leaving a puff of smoke behind.

" (sigh) Well, let's get this over with, shall we? " Kiba knocked on the door, though he knocked lightly, the door seemed as if any one knocked, or opened it, it was going to fall apart. But to every one's surprise, it opened, and it stayed in one piece, to show a woman who was in her early 60s. Her hair was put up in a light bun, with strands of silver and gray that fell out of the bun. Though she looked tired and worn out, her smile looked like she was full of energy.

" Hello! You three must be the ones here to clean this place up! "

" Y-yes, we are. "

" We very much appreciate all the help we can get. " The little old woman stepped aside to let them in. Then she talked into the kitchen, and sat down in a chair by the dining table. She made a hand gesture saying they could sit as well, which they did.

" So, Miss-- "

" Chiba Mifuyu is my name. My husbands name is Chiba Seta. My grandson's name is Chiba Yoh. "

" I'm Inuzuka Kiba, this is Uchiha Sasuke, and she is Hyuuga Hinata. "

" Nice to meet all of you. " Mifuyu smiled at all of them.

" So Chiba-san, where is your husband and grandson?

" Oh, Seta is out fishing, and Yoh... well he's busy, busy doing Kami-sama knows what... " a sigh came from her mouth. " But they both should be back soon. "

" O-ok. Um, I guess we'll get st-started with our-our assignments. Kiba-kun will work on your ga-garden, Sasuke-kun will cl-clean your house, and I will take care of the co-cooking and all of your needs. "

" Thank you so very much! You have no idea how much help you're going to be to us. " Mifuyu smiled at them then bowed her head.

" It's no problem! " Kiba slapped Sasuke's back hard. " Right, Sasuke-kun? "

" ...Right... " 

Everyone went to work. Kiba and Akamaru started pulling weeds in the yard and garden. Sasuke started cleaning the living room. While Hinata started washing clothes. Mifuyu asked Hinata if she knew how to sew, and being a Heiress to the all powerful Hyuuga clan, sewing never crossed her mind. So Mifuyu started to teach Hinata how to sew properly, which led to a lot of "owws" and bandaged fingers, but after an hour, she got the hang of it.

It was now 4:11 pm, and the three genin were pooped. Mifuyu said they could take a break, so they did without a second thought.

Kiba's hands were red with blisters, Sasuke had dust all over himself, while Hinata's finger's were wrapped in bandages. They all let out a sigh as they were slumped down on the grass, waiting for Mifuyu to bring out the snacks and drinks she prepared for them.

" I didn't know... doing this kind of work... would be so tiring... " Kiba said through pants.

" I never knew one room could be so dusty... " Sasuke said while moving his hand through his hair in a fast motion to get the dust out.

" I can't feel my fingers... " A whimper came from Hinata as she tried to flex her fingers.

" My! You three look miserable! Was the work that hard? " Mifuyu said while handing them each a plate of senzai and tea. They gladly took the senzai and tea she made for them. They ate and drank like there was no tomorrow.

" We just aren't used to this kind of work. " Kiba said as he finished his tea, then laid back on the grass.

" Well I don't see how doing a few house-hold chorse could be so hard. " Mifuyu laughed at her own words. " And I'm surprised you don't know how to sew Hinata-chan. Every girl must know how to sew before they get married. Men like women who know how to fix a ri or tear in their clothin. "

" Y-yes. " Hinata blushed out of embarrassment.

" Don't worry about it child. Even if you don't know how to sew, I'm sure you could find you a nice husband, seeing how you're very cute and beautiful. Don't you agree, Kiba-kun, Sasuke-kun? " She smiled at the two boys who looked away with a light blush on their face. " Y-yes... " They both said at the same time.

" See? Nothing to worry about! Heck! Your husband might be one of these two lucky boys! " 

Hinata looked down then started fiddling with her fingers. Blood rushed to her head from the thoughts of being married to Kiba or Sasuke. Mainly Sasuke kept popping up in her head. **No! Naruto! Think about being married to Naruto! Then she remembered her and Sasuke holding hands... or more like Sasuke squeezing her hand. Argh! You're doing it again! Think about Naruto! **

While Hinata was "thinking" of Naruto, Sasuke was having a little battle of his own. _Me... and Hinata? Married? N-no! Never, she's an annoying girl who is weak, blushes alot, and stutters around everyone. She isn't worthy enough to be my wife... even if I... No! Stop thinking like that Sasuke! _While he was battling himself, he heard Kiba's voice.

" Nah! Hina-chan will never like Sasuke! " He said with a grin. " Never in a million years. Plus Sasuke doesn't like her either. " Kiba grin got bigger while wrapping his arm around Hinata's shoulders.

" Oh? And why is that, Sasuke-chan? " Mifuyu asked with a bit of confusion.

" He's just saying that so Hinata-chan will think lowly of me, so he could get Hinata all to himself. " 

Hinata...-chan? When the heck did that happen? Kiba looked at Hinata then at Sasuke.

" Oh? So you do like her? " 

" Wha-what?! N-no! I-- I mean, she's-- I mean-- " 

" Either you do or you don't young man, so which is it? " Mifuyu wasn't smirking, but it could be heard in her voice. 

" She's a friend, ok? " Sasuke looked away to hide the light blush on his cheeks.

" That still doesn't answer my question. Do you like Hinata-chan more than a friend, or not? "

" Why are you even asking me this? What does it matter to you? " Sasuke tried his hardest to avoid the question. He knew he should of said " Fuck no, I don't like her. ", but when he tries to say it, it would never come out for some unknown reason. ((Gee, I wonder why... oops, sorry. xD))

" I guess it doesn't matter, seeing how Kiba-chan has his arm around her. I guess they are dating? "

" They aren't dating, 'cause Hinata-chan doesn't like him like that. " Sasuke said while crossing his arms across his chest with a huff.

Kiba let out a snort. " And you know this because? " Amusement could be heard in Kiba's voice.

" ... "

" Who do you like Hinata-chan? Mifyuy asked the red Hinata in front of her, while Sasuke and Kiba both looked at Hinata as well waiting for her reply.

" Aaaaa... anou... " (looks down, then started fiddling with fingers) " t-the p-person I li-like is ba-back in-in Konoha... " she said in a low whisper, hoping no one heard her, but they all did.

" And who is that? " Kiba and Sasuke said together, trying not to show the jealousness in their voices.

" Anou... well... " _Oh no... what do I do now?! _Hinata was about to faint from all the blood rushing to her head, but then she heard a voice.

" Grandma! I'm home! " the voice yelled from Mifuyu's house.

" Oh, Yoh! I'm in the back! Come here, we have guests! " 

Everyone turned their attention to the back door so they can see who Mifuyu's grandson is. The door opened to show a boy who was about 14 years old. He sort of had Sasuke's hair style, but it was a weighed down a little 'cause his hair was a bit longer. Plus, his hair was brown. He wore a normal white baggy t-shirt, long navy blue shorts, with navy blue shinobi shoes. His elbows and knees were wrapped in bandages, while he wore navy blue gloves, which had every finger cut off of the glove, except the index and the thumb. His eyes were a mix of blue and green. Blue would stand out better in the sun, while the green in his eyes would stand out better in the dark, which Hinata couldn't stop staring at.

Right away, before he even said "hi" to them, Sasuke and Kiba didn't like him.

" Grandma... who are these people? " He asked while pointing at them.

Pointing at everyone, she started saying their names. " This is Inuzuka Kiba Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata. Everyone, this is my grandson Yoh. "

Kiba and Sasuke grunted their "hi" 's when Yoh grunted his "hi" to them. He didn't like either of the boys already. But when it came to saying "hi" to Hinata, he looked at her, and noticed that she hasn't blinked once while staring at his eyes. He smirked while crouching in front of her so he could be eye level with her. Of course, Sasuke and Kiba didn't like him being so close to Hinata when they barely know him, so they started shooting death glares at him. Yoh noticed this, but ignored them.

" Oi, you know... it's rude to stare. " Yoh said with a light chuckle as he poked Hinata's forehead with two fingers.

Still staring into his eyes, she lightly rubbed her forehead where Yoh poked it. " G-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-"

" Gomenasai? " Yoh answered for her. With a light blush, she nodded her head a few times. " Heh, don't worry about it, but you could stop staring already. " He said with a smirk, as he poked her forehead again.

" G-g-g-g-g-- "

" I know, I know. " Getting up from crouching, he turned and helped his grandma up from the ground. " So they are from Konoha I take it? What are they doing here? "

" They are here to help clean up the place Yoh-kun. "

At this, he growled. " We don't need help grandma. "

" Well yes, I know, but Seta and you are always gone, and I'm to old to be doing this kind of work. "

" Why didn't you just ask me? I would of helped. "

" I didn't want to burden you with these kind of things. You should be doing things kids your age do. "

_What about us? Shouldn't we be doing that as well?_ Sasuke thought.

" Grandma, I'm never to busy to help out with you and grandpa. You raised me after Kas-san and Tou-san died, so I would be more than happy to help out when ever you need it. " Yoh said in a firm but happy voice.

" I know, but still... **OH! **" She yelled, making every one jump a little. " I need a few things from the market. Yoh, can you go down to the market and get a few things for me? I need quite a bit of stuff, so you can take Sasuke-chan or Kiba-chan with you. " 

All three boys grunted, not wanting to go with the other one. 

" Anou... I'll just go with Hinata-chan. " At that, both Sasuke and Kiba started "death glaring" at Yoh again, which he just ignored.

" You sure? I don't want her to have to hold so many things. Just take one of the boys. "

" N-no. I... I don't mind Mifuyu-san... " Hinata said while getting up and dusting herself off.

" WHAT?! " Sasuke and Kiba yelled together.

" Are you sure Hinata-chan? "

" Y-yeah, I-I'll be fine. " Hinata smiled at Mifuyu.

" Alrighty then. Yoh, I'll write down the list. You stay here and get to know everyone, okay? " 

" Ok grandma. " When Mifuyu was in the house, Yoh walked over to one of the outside walls and leaned up against it while closing his eyes. " So... who's doing what here? " 

" Uhh... I'm cleaning up the garden and yard. While Sasuke is cleaning the house. And Hinata-chan here is to cook and do what ever it is you and your grand parents ask her to do. "

" Oh. Really? " Yoh smirked while opening his eyes to look at Hinata, which made her immediately looked down, hiding her blush while pushing her index fingers together.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Yoh. " What's that supposed to mean? "

Yoh chuckled. " What's what supposed to mean? " He put on a fake innocent smile.

" You know what I mean. " Sasuke growled his words.

" I was just saying 'really'. What? Can I not say that? " He smirked again.

Man... this guy reminds me so much of Sasuke... it's creepy... Kiba thought. 

" Aaaaa anou... Yoh-kun? "

" Hm? What is it Hinata-chan? " Hinata blushed when she heard the word "chan".

" Anou... your grandma sa-said that s-she doesn't kn-know what you-you do during th-the day. If-if you don't mi-mind me asking... what do you-you do? "

" I train. "

" W-why? "

" So I could become stronger, I need to prove to someone that I'm not weak like he thinks I am. "

" What do you train in? " Kiba asked.

" Mostly water-oriented jutsu. But I also study Taijutsu, and Genjutsu. "

" What about in weapons? "

" I use kunais, shurikans, and bow. " 

" Bow? " Sasuke thought out loud.

" Yeah, bow. My father was a master in Archery, so I decided too, I would follow after him. "

" If... if it's alright with you, Yoh-kun, I wo-would like to-to see your sk-skills some ti-time. " Hinata said while blushing madly and fiddling with her fingers.

" Sure, I would love to show you my skills Hinata-chan. " Yoh smiled at Hinata.

" R-really? " She looked up at him.

" Really. " He nodded a few times. " It's a date then. " He smirked seeing Sasuke's and Kiba's reactions. They looked like they was about to explode when he said that.

" R-right. " Hinata blushed even more when she agreed to it. _A... a date...? I'm going on a date? Well it's not really a date, he's just showing me his archery skills. But he did say "Its a date." Eeeek! I can't wait! But... what about Naruto? It... it's not a real date... so I'm not really doing anything bad... right? _

_I can't believe Hinata actually agreed! What the fuck is she thinking?! And what is he thinking call it a date! It's not a date! He's just showing her his skills! (growl) I'll have to go along with Hinata, to make sure he doesn't try anything to her... _Sasuke thought while glaring at Yoh.

_She said yes! What the hell man?! What is she thinking?! She hardly knows the guy! _Kiba was shooting glares at Yoh as well.

Yoh noticed this but didn't say anything, he only smirked. " So when's a good time for you? "

" Aaaaaaa... tomorrow? Af-after we clean up here? "

" Sure, that's just perfect for me. " Yoh smiled at Hinata, which made her blush even more.

" Oi, I don't thin-- " Sasuke was cut off by Mifuyu.

" Here it is! The list for everything you'll need to get at the market. Here's some money as well. " Mifuyu handed the list and money to Yoh, when she noticed Hinata blushing like mad. " Hinata-chan... what's wrong? "

" No-nothing is wrong. S-so sho-should we be-be going? "

" Yeah. " Yoh looked up from reading the list. " So you sure this is everything you'll need grandma? "

" Yes, I'm sure. Oh, and go ahead and take Kiba-chan and Sasuke-chan with you, so you can show them around a little. "

" That sound's like a great idea. " Sasuke and Kiba spoke up.

" But, grandma-- "

" Don't worry! They earned it. Now run along before it gets late. Bye now! Have fun! "

Yoh turned around to find two grinning boys.

" Yes... let's go. " Sasuke said while walking towards Hinata and Kiba. Kiba had his arm around Hinata's shoulders, while grinning.

Yoh made a scowl then whispered under his breath. " Kuso... "

" Thank you Takauna-san. " Yoh picked up a bag and handed it to Kiba.

" No problem Yoh-kun! Any time. Tell your grand parents I said 'Hi'! " The shop owner yelled out, while Yoh, Hinata, Sasuke, and Kiba was walking out of the shop.

" Okay, so what's next? " Kiba asked while shifting around three large bags of supplies.

" Next on the list is-- "

" Oh my god! "

" It's him! "

" I told you he would be back soon! " 

" He's so cute!! "

" He likes me more! "

" Nuh-uh! He likes me more! "

" Why would he like any of you ugly girls, when he has me?! "

" Ugly?! " two girls said together.

" Yes! Ugly! " 

" We'll just see who he likes more! " 3 girl's started arguing while running towards Sasuke.

_Oh god... girls know me here as well? I hardly went anywhere though when we fought Zabuza... (sigh) I was hoping to get away from all of that... now I have to deal with a bunch of annoying girls. _Sasuke thought, while turning around. He was about to say he didn't like any one of them, and to leave him alone, but something happened... They all ran past him... to... Yoh?!?

A girl with orange hair and blue eyes was holding Yoh's right arm, while a girl with blonde hair and red eyes held onto his left arm, and the last girl had brownish-blonde hair with brown eyes had her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

" Yoh-kun! " the brown-blonde haired girl said in a whining voice. " Where have you been? I missed you!! "

" I missed Yoh-kun more than you! " 

" No! I did Yoh-kun! "

"I really don't care who did! Let me go! You are all annoying! " Yoh yelled while trying to break free.

" Don't be like that Yoh-kun! How about me and you go out on a date tomorrow? I'm sure you'll change your mind about me. " The brown-blonde girl winked at him.

" Hell no! I already have a date tomorrow. And even if I didn't, I would never go out with any of you three! " 

" Oi! You showing Hinata your skills is not a date Yoh. " Sasuke said while glaring at Yoh.

The three girls hit Sasukes head a few times before speaking. " Don't you dare talk to my Yoh-kun like that again! " the brown-blonde hair girl said.

" Yeah! What she said! And who is this 'Hinata' chick any ways?! " The other girl turned around to see a girl standing next to Yoh. " Is that her? " She yelled.

" Aaaaaaa... anou... " was all Hinata could say since the three girls were shooting death glares at her. " Yoh-kun! Why are you hanging out with such a weakling? She's not every pretty! Just forget your little date with her, and go out with me! " Hinata looked down, her hair casting a shadow over her eyes.

" What are you three talking about? She's way prettier than the three of you put together. Plus, she's probably a lot stronger then the three of you as well. " He finished with a snort. Hinata looked up at Yoh with wide eyes. He thought she was... pretty? And he thought she was strong, even though he didn't know any of her abilities. " Besides, I would rather date her then be with anyone else. " A mix between a smile, grin, and smirk came to his lips.

Sasuke and Kiba just glared at Yoh, while the three girls were glaring at Hinata. " Come on Hinata, let's go. We have a to more shopping to do. " Yoh said while wrapping his arm around Hinata's shoulders, he started walking, leading Hinata with him. Hinata wasn't sure how her legs were moving. She wasn't moving them... she doesn't think anyways. She was too busy trying not to faint from Yoh wrapping his arm around her. " You better hurry up, Sasuke, Kiba. Or you're going to be left behind. "

" We have to stop him from hurting Hinata... Kiba. " Sasuke whispered while still glaring at Yoh.

" Right... I'm willing to work with you... Sasuke. " Kiba said while glaring at Yoh as well.

" Tonight... we'll make up a plan to get Yoh away from her. I don't trust him. "

" Me neither Sasuke. I don't trust him at all... "

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 6 done! I'll work on the 7th chapter tonight. Sort of got something in mind for it. Hopefully it'll be a shocker! Hopefully. Anyway's, I'm tired, so I'm going to watch some TV. Until next time. Ja ne!**

**From, Yours Truely: FluffyPanties/Ariana.**


	7. Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Anime/Manga Naruto. But I still own the Characters Chiba Mifuyu, Chiba Seta, and Chiba Yoh. **

Editor: My brother Brandon is my editor for my fict.

Special thanks to: Everyone who is still reading my fict. Love to you all!

From, Yours Truly: FluffyPanties/Ariana.

I hope you enjoy!

-----------------------

" What?!? " Sasuke yelled at the top of his lungs.

" Uh-huh! " Kakashi smiled through his eye. " When you four was gone getting supplies, I asked Mifuyu-san and Seta-san if it would be okay, and they said yes. "

" But-- but--! " Kiba said in a whining voice, not sure what to say.

" Don't worry! It'll be fine! You two will stay downstairs in the room next to Mifuyu-san and Seta-san, while I'll stay next to your room. And Hinata will stay up stairs next to Yoh-kun's room. "

" Why can't me or Kiba stay upstairs? Or stay in the room next to Yoh together? " Sasuke asked with an annoyed look on his face.

Kakashi gave Sasuke and Kiba a confused look. " Well for your first question, if one of you stay next to Yoh-kun, then Hinata would have to share a room with one of you. " Sasuke and Kiba both looked away to hide their blush from the thought of being in a room with Hinata by themselves. " And for your second question, the room next to Yoh-kun is too small to fit both of you in. "

" Why can't you stay next to Yoh then? "

" Why does it matter if Hinata sleeps next to Yoh-kun's room or not? "

" Well... " Kiba looked over at Sasuke to see if they should tell Kakashi that they don't like Yoh, and doesn't trust him with Hinata

" (sigh) We don't like him being around Hinata. We don't trust him. " Sasuke let out a "huff" while crossing his arms across his chest.

Kakashi looked at both boys with a wide eye (('wide eye' xD... Sorry... I thought that was funny...)), then he busted out laughing at them.

" What's so funny?! " Sasuke and Kiba growled.

" It's just... it's so cute! I... never thought... I would see the day... of Sasuke being jealous! " Kakashi said through laughs.

Sasuke's face got bright red, a mix between embarrassment, and anger. " I'm not jealous! I just don't trust the guy! Kiba doesn't like or trust him as well! "

" Well yeah. " Kakashi snorted. " He likes her, so of course he isn't going to like or trust anyone who likes her. Why do you think you two don't get along? Because you act just like him. Any normal jealous person would do that. "

" He/I doesn't/don't like her!! " They yell together.

" (snicker) If you say so. (snicker) "

" So are you going to switch rooms with Hinata or not? " Sasuke said with an annoyed/angry voice.

" No. "

" But--! "

" Don't worry, she can handle herself-- "

" But I-- " Sasuke was cut off by Kakashi.

" Have more faith in her. " Kakashi said in a serious and disappointed voice. " If he does one thing to make Hinata uncomfortable, we'll find another place to stay at, okay? "

" ... "

" And if he does try something, then we'll be there to stop him before he does, okay? "

" ...Yes... " Both boys said in a defeated voice.

" Good! Now, let's get back, Hinata-chan should be almost finished cooking dinner now. "

" Right. "

The three of them excused themself from working so they could talk about 30 minutes ago. They really didn't mean to take that long talking, plus, they didn't get to talk about what they really wanted to talk about.

" So... did you find out how many assignments 'til we can go home, Kakashi sensei? " Sasuke asked while putting his hands in his pockets.

Kakashi was silent for a few seconds, trying to figure out an answer to Sasuke's question. " Well... yes and no. I found out a few assignments, but not when we can go home. " Which was code for: " I found a few of Gene's men, but nothing on Gene, or the rumors. " They nodded understanding his words.

_Man... that was the first time I seen a group of girls run past Sasuke... and to some one else... Wait! I got it! There is someone like Sasuke in every village! I can't stand one, now I'm stuck with two?! But Hinata... she... she likes Yoh? If Yoh is like Sasuke... then... does that mean she likes Sasuke as well? No! She doesn't like either of them. She's just trying to be nice. That's all... _Kiba thought while eye-ing Sasuke from time to time.

-------------------------------------- (A/N: Yay! Finally remembered to add the line! xD )

" Mmm! It smells good Hinata-chan! " Kakashi said while walking in the front door of the Chiba House.

" It sure does! Fried fish, my favorite! " Kiba said while rubbing his stomach.

" I thought Ohagi was. " Sasuke said to Kiba.

" It is, but I can have more then one favorite, right? "

" ...Whatever... " Sasuke muttered.

As they walked into the kitchen, they thought they were going to find Hinata cooking, but what they found, was Mifuyu and Seta eating, with three plates of food on the table. No Hinata... and no Yoh.

" Where... where's Hinata? " Kiba asked, while Sasuke was thinking it.

" Oh! They already ate, so Yoh-chan asked Hinata-chan if she wanted to go on a walk with him, and she said yes. You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that Yoh-chan has a little crush on Hinata-chan! " Mifuyu said while shoving a piece of fried fish in her mouth.

" Whoo I know! Little Yoh-chan is finally growing up. But it is odd though... all the girls here have a crush on him, but he never gives them the time of day... " Seta took a sip of his sake.

" I know what you mean Seta dear, but I've gotten to know Hinata-chan, and she isn't like the other girls. I guess that's what makes him like her. " Mifuyu said while looking at Seta.

Sasuke had his hands in tight fists down at his sides. Through clenched teeth, he started talking. " Did he say where they was going? "

" N-no... " Mifuyu could see the anger in Sasuke's voice. Before she could say another word, Sasuke was already running out of the room.

" Sasuke! Wait! " Yelled Kakashi, but Sasuke was already out of the house, and long gone. " Damnit! I have to go get Sasuke, I'll be right back. " Kakashi started to run to try and catch up to Sasuke, but he was stopped by Mifuyu.

" Yoh-chan and Hinata-chan should be back any minute. He just wanted to show her something right quick. I tried to tell him, but he took off before I could say anything. "

Kakashi looked over at Mifuyu, then back at the door Sasuke left open. A few seconds later, Hinata and Yoh came through the opened door.

" Grandma, who left the door open? " Yoh asked while letting Hinata in first, then closing the door.

" Oh... Sasuke-chan ran out when he heard you and Hinata-chan went on a walk. "

" What a strange boy... " Seta said while taking another sip of his sake.

" I-I should go lo-look for hi-him. " Hinata said while turning around and opening the door.

" No Hinata-chan, he's the idiot who took off without hearing that you two would be back any second. " Kiba finished with a snort.

" We-well... yeah b-but... he was just-just worried for us-us. I shou-should g-go. " Hinata opened the door, and started walking out, when Yoh grabbed her hand.

" You shouldn't walk out at night by yourself. I'll go look for him, okay? I know this place better than anyone, so I'll go. "

" But, I could go-go with you and use Byaku-- "

" Hinata, let Yoh look for Sasuke, okay? " Kakashi said while pulling out his Icha Icha book.

" B-but... "

" Don't worry Hinata-chan, it'll be okay. " Kiba said not once looking at Yoh.

" T-thank you Yoh-kun. " Hinata said with a blush, then smiled at Yoh.

" No problem. I'll be back soon. " with that, Yoh walked out of the house, then closed the door behind him.

" I... I didn't mean to make anyone worry... "

Kakashi patted Hinata's head a few times. " Don't worry. Like Kiba-chan said, it's his own fault. "

" But he was-was just worried-- "

Yoh-kun will bring Sasuke back, alright? " Kakashi smiled through his eye.

Hinata smiled weakly back. " R-right... "

" Now, I'm not sure about you Kiba, but I'm starving! The fish smells wonderful. " Kakashi sat down near a place, and started eating.

" T-thank you, Kakashi-sensei. " She said with a blush. " Seta-san was the one who caught the fish. He's very g-good at it. " She smiled.

" Yep! I love it out there, bein' on the water brings me peace. "

" Sounds nice. " Kiba said, but was really thinking how boring it must be.

Seta started talking about fishing trips, and how he caught the legendary water monster, but it got away at the last second. Hinata had a smile on her face to make everyone think she was okay, but inside, she was worried about Sasuke.

------------------------------------

" Kuso... where could they be?! " Sasuke said out loud while panting. " I've looked everywhere... where could they be...? " He started walking again. Maybe he missed something? No... his sharingan would of seen it, even if it was almost dark out, and he didn't know how to use it just right. He started thinking out loud again. " If he did something to her, I swear I'll-- "

" You'll do what? " Yoh cut him off, while standing on top of a tree branch a few feet behind Sasuke.

Sasuke tuned around at hearing Yoh's voice. His sharingan burning into Yoh's now green eyes. " Where's Hinata? "

" Tch, You think you can scare me with your sharingan _Uchiha_? "

" I said where's Hinata?! "

" She's back at my place. If you just waited a minute before running off, you would of seen me and Hinata-chan walk through the door. Heh, you're so zany... " ((A/N: For those who don't know, zany is another word for stupid/dumb.))

" Where did you take her? "

Yoh raised his left eyebrow to his question. " That's none of your business _Uchiha_. " Yoh ended with a scoff.

" Where-- "

" Did I take Hinata? You already said that. Man, you're like a broken record. " Sasuke glared at him with what he just said. " Fine, if you must know, I was showing Hinata my Bow in the shack next to the house. "

" ...Why wasn't it in your room? "

" Because I needed to work on it, and I didn't have the proper tools in my room. What a stupid question Sasuke. Besides, I thought you wouldn't like her to be alone with me in my room. " Yoh said with a chuckle.

" S-so... you didn't do anything to... " He started thinking out loud again.

He raised his eyebrow again. " Do you honestly think I would do something so low as to use, or hurt her? How sad. " Yoh shook his head in disappointment.

" I hardly know you! What the fuck am I supposed to think?! You just up-ed and left with Hinata without telling anyone where you was taking her! "

" No. That's not the reason. You're just mad 'cause I was alone with her. " Yoh smirked. " That's what you call being jealous Sasuke. "

" I'm not jealous. " Sasuke was now growling his words. " I just don't trust you to be alone with her, so stay away from Hinata. "

" Or what? You going to use your sharingan on me? From what I can see, you just barely got it. That's why something's missing in it. "

" Shut up. You don't know anything about the sharingan. "

" I know enough about it. You're one of the last survivor's of the Uchiha clan, right? "

" And your point is? "

" I want to test the Uchiha power. That clan was feared by all... almost. I want to know if you can live up to the name. " Yoh smirked again.

" Tch... if you think you can handle it _Chiba_. Any time. " Sasuke grinned.

" Fine. But not right now. You have to go back. Hinata-chan is worried about you. "

She's... worried about me? Sasuke thought, his eyes slightly got larger.

Yoh noticed his eyes. " I told her that I would hold your hand, and bring you back. " Yoh's smirk got bigger.

" Kuso... fucking bastard... " Sasuke muttered under his breath, trying to hide his blush of anger, and embarrassment.

--------------------------------

" Ah! So you found him after all. " Kakashi said not looking up from his book, as he was sitting in a chair.

" Hn... " Was all Sasuke said.

" Sasuke-teme! You idiot! Why the hell did you run off like that?! "

" Hn... " Was all Sasuke said.

" You should of waited to hear Mifuyu-san! Idiot! "

" Shut up Kiba, I'm getting a headache... " Sasuke said while rubbing his temples.

" AND! You made Hinata-chan worry. "

" SHUT UP KIBA! " Sasuke yelled.

" Both of you... SHUT UP! " Yelled Kakashi from behind his book.

There was silence in the room. Mifuyu and Seta went to bed already, 'cause it was almost 10pm, and Kakashi didn't want Sasuke and Kiba to continue yelling and wake them up. Yoh was working on his bow in the shack next to the house, and Hinata was taking a bath upstairs. Kiba started petting and playing with Akamaru, while Kakashi was reading his book, and Sasuke... he just sat there... looking like he was too good to be doing anything. Five minutes later, Hinata came downstairs wearing a baggy black shirt, and baggy black pants, while rubbing a towel through her hair to dry it.

" Did you have a good bath, Hinata-chan? " Kakashi asked looking up at her.

" Y-yes. "

" Good! Well, " Kakashi got up from his seat, put his book in his back pocket, then stretched. " I'm going to bed now. I'll see you three bright and early tomorrow, okay? " They all nodded. " Okay. Good night. " Kakashi walked past the three, then went to his room.

Silence came into the room again. Hinata sat down on the couch as far from Sasuke as she could get. Akamaru ran from Kiba's arm, and jumped into Hinata's lap. Hinata giggled, then started petting the now sleeping Akamaru. Sasuke had his elbow on top one of the couch's armrests, with his chin resting on his hand. He glanced at Hinata every now and then, watching her play with Akamaru. Kiba was doing the same thing, but he was on the ground leaning back on his elbows. Five minutes later, not a single word was spoken. Sasuke was thinking how stupid he acted, Kiba was thinking how stupid Sasuke acted, and Hinata, she was busy playing with Akamaru to notice no one was talking, but then the front door opened, and Yoh walked in. Closing the door behind him, he looked at everyone, then smirked at Sasuke thinking back to how childish he was acting. Sasuke glared at Yoh when he seen the smirk.

" Well I'm going to take a shower then go to bed. Good night. Good night Hinata-chan. " He smiled at Hinata ((which Hinata blushed and smiled back)) before walking upstairs to the bathroom to take a shower.

" Y-yeah... I-I think I'm go-going to go to be-bed now. Good-good night Kiba-kun, Sasuke-kun. " She put the sleeping Akamaru down on the couch where she was sitting at, then bowed to both boys.

" Good night Hinata-chan. " Kiba said in a happy voice.

" ...Night... " was all Sasuke muttered.

When Hinata left upstairs as well, Kiba sighed then looked at Sasuke, who looked back at him.

" So... what happened between you and Yoh? You two have been quiet ever since you came back. "

" ...Nothing happened. He just wants to fight with me soon. "

" Oh... " Kiba paused for a few seconds before speaking again. " So... do you have any plans about getting Hinata away from Yoh? "

" Hn... no. Haven't really given that any thought. Tonight, when everyone is asleep, we should come up with some thing... Kiba. "

" Right. Well... I'm going to take a shower ((A/N: The house has two restrooms. One upstairs and one downstairs. Just letting you know.)). " Kiba picked up Akamaru and started heading for their room to get his sleeping clothes. Before he left, he heard a " Hn. " from Sasuke.

_Not only do I have to think of a way to get Yoh away from Hinata... I have to think of a way to get Kiba away from her as well... Not that I have a reason for wanting to get Kiba away from Hinata... _((Tch... Idiot...)) _Kuso... this is going to be a long night... _

-------------------------------------

-Later That Night-

Hinata stayed laying on her bed. She heard Yoh walk into his room an hour or two ago. There was a little bit of noise, then it stopped. Hinata figured he was asleep already. She also heard Kiba and Sasuke finish taking their bath's some time ago too. She also figured they was asleep by now. But she for some reason couldn't sleep. She started singing a song her mother used to sing her when she couldn't sleep.

_When I awake, I'll see your face.  
When I awake, I'll see your light.  
When I awake, I'll see your face.  
When I awake, I'll see your light...  
Mother awake me... from my dreams...  
Mother awake me, in the night...--  
_  
She stopped singing when she heard a window open from Yoh's room. She then heard a 'tap tap' sound come from her window a few moments later. Hinata got up and looked at the window, to find Yoh crouched in front of it.

" Oi. " He raised his hand up, and flexed his fingers, in sort of a waving gesture. Yoh was fully clothed, which shocked Hinata. Not only the fact that he was fully dressed shocked her, but the fact that he came to see her... so late... and through the window shocked the hell out of her! She stood there staring at him.. and his green eyes. She wasn't sure what to say or do, so she just stared into his eyes... ' His beautiful eyes... ' Hinata thought.

Yoh chuckled, then smirked. " You going to open the window? Or just stand there staring? It's rude to stare. "

" I-I know. G-g-gomenasai. " She looked down blushing.

" You actually said 'gomenasai'! Wow, I'm impressed. " Yoh's smirk got bigger. Hinata giggled a little before opening the window. When it was finally open, Hinata stepped back a little so Yoh could come in.

" S-so... what are you doing here? "

Yoh shrugged. " Not sure. I heard you singing so I decided to see you. " Hinata blushed and started fiddling with her fingers. " So... " he leaned back on one of the walls with his hands behind his head. " What song was you singing? "

" Aaaaaa... It-it wa-was a s-song my mo-moth-mother used to sing to me-me when I-I couldn't slee-sleep. I... I'm not sure what it's called though. " ((A/N: I honestly have no idea what it's called. I looked the Lyrics up on Google, but it only came up in a Korn song, which the song Hinata sang, wasn't part of the Korn song itself...))

" It's a nice song. "

" Y-yeah... it's a pretty old song. "

" Hn. "

" S-so... wh-why did you take th-the window, an-and no-not the d-door? "

" Because the door makes too much noise when it's being opened, and I didn't want to wake anyone up. "

" Oh... "

Yoh walked back to the window and jumped out on the windowsill. He then extended out his hand to Hinata. Hinata looked at his hand, then back to his face, then back to his hand.

" Y...Yoh-kun? " She moved her left hand over her heart, as if trying to slow down her racing heart.

" I... I want to show you something... Hinata-chan. "

Yoh seen Hinata stare up at him with a bit of fear and confusion in her eyes. He smiles a small smile. " Trust me. " Hinata looked back down at his hand, then back to his face. She slowly started backing away to the door, which made Yoh's eyes show a bit of sadness, but Hinata returned a few seconds later wearing her shinobi sandals. She smiled, then nodded while grabbing his hand. Yoh smiled back at Hinata while helping her through the window. Still holding her hand, they both jumped dwn from the house, and started walking. A few minute later, Yoh and Hinata was almost at the edge of the village. They started going through a forest -like area, which seemed like no one ever went through. Yoh was silent the entire way, which made Hinata worry. _'Maybe I shouldn't of went with him... maybe he knows of my Blood-Line, and wants my eyes! "Trust me. " N-no! I have to trust him. Stop thinking like that.'_ Hinata mentally shook her head, She then snapped out of her throughs when she heard sounds of a lake. Hinata looked past Yoh to find a small, sparkling lake with the reflection of the moon glistening against it.

The lake had a huge tree in the center of it, with fireflies filling the night sky around the surroundings. Besides the tree in the lake, there wasn't any other trees besides the little forest around the lake, so the moon glowed brightly, making a reflection of itself on the lake water.

" Beautiful... "

" ...My mom used to take me here all the time when I was younger. No one really knew about this place, so it was a great place to get away from everything. I used to come here just about every week. But when my parents died I stopped coming. I would, everytime the fireflies come though... when they came, it was around the time my parents died, so not only do I come to see the fireflies, I come here to visit my mom and dad as well. "

" O...oh... I... I'm sorry, Yoh-kun... " Hinata looked down, not sure what to say to make him feel better.

Yoh heard the sadness in her voice, he smiled then let go of Hinata's hand, forgetting he grabed it some time ago. " Why? I get to visit them once a year, plus I was able to bring you here to see it with me. I'm glad you came Hinata-chan. " Yoh gave Hinata small smile, which she returned with a blush, and a bigger smile.

" I'm glad I came too... Yoh-kun. "

-----------------------------------------------

" Idiot... I didn't take a long shower, and I came back to find he's asleep already... And he won't get up no matter what I do! " Sasuke yelled in a whisper. " Tch... some shinobi skills... (sigh) He was supposed to help me make up a plan to get Yoh-teme away from Hinata... " Sasuke then started smirking. " At least now I can think of a way to make Hinata forget about Kiba. " He got off of his bed, then streched. Sasuke walked over to the window and leaned his hands on the windowsill. " I wonder what Hinata is doing right now... I wonder if she's asleep yet... maybe I could go see if she is awake or not. " ((Pervert...)) Using his best shinobi skills, he snuck upstairs not making a sound. He then very quietly opened Hinata's door and peeked inside the room, only to find no Hinata, and the window opened. " W...what? " Sasuke then went to Yoh's room, opened it up, only to find the same thing. " Damnit! Hinata! That bastard better not of laid a hand on you, or so help me god, I don't know what I'll do! " Sasuke still using his shinobi skills, he ran quietly through Yoh's room, jumped out the opened window, and started running towards... god knows where!

--------------------------------------

Yoh and Hinata were both sitting down near the lake. They sat in comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company. It was already almost 1:30am, but they didn't seem to care. But knew they had to go back sooner or later.

" Ready to go back, Hinata-chan? "

" Can we stay a few more minutes Yoh-kun? I want watch the fireflies with you for a little bit longer... "

" Sure. If that's what you want. " With that, Hinata rested her head on Yoh's shoulder, enjoying the view... and Yoh.

But little did they know... two blood red Sharingan eye's were glaring at them. ((A/N: I know... that line is so over used... xD I just couldn't help my self. Next time something like this comes up, I'll be a different line. xD))

-----------------------------------------------------

**Whoo! Sort of a cliff-hanger! dramatic music What's going to happen?! Heck if I know! **

To Hinata6: Hinata-chan! I'm sorry the thing I told you in one of my messages didn't happen in the fict. It'll happen next chapter, I promise! And to whoever besides Hinata-chan is reading this... it mean's nothing! (shift's eyes)

A/N: So yeah. I haven't played MapleStory lately, and I'm tired of my character being level 20, so I'm going to start playing it again. That mean's I might not update for some time... I'll still work on it in my paper journal though. If I don't end up updating in a while, I'll most likely post every thing that I have written down, which might be 2 or 3 chapter's. Not sure. Maybe like... one chapter every 2 days... or something like that.

Also! Don't kill me for this chapter. I know there wasn't any SasuHina stuff here, and mainly HinaYoh stuff, but I promise, next chapter! ...Hopefully. ;; If not, then chapter 9! ...Or something like that. But here's a warning! Sasuke is going to be real ass-holish in the next chapter.

Anyways! I hope you all enjoyed it! Until next time, Ja Ne!

From, Yours Truely: FluffyPanties/Ariana.


	8. Unwanted Attention

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Anime/Manga Naruto**

Editor: My brother Brandon.

Special Thanks To: Every one who commented and reviewed my fict. With out you guys, there wouldn't be a "Love is not enough" fict. O

From, Yours Truly: FluffyPanties/Ariana.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It was now 2:00pm. Hinata started getting tired so they decided to head back home. The entire way back, they never noticed the 2 glaring eyes on them, so as they was walking side by side, their hands would touch from time to time, causing them to blush and mumble their 'sorries' to each other. That would make the glaring Uchiha want to go over there and start beating the living day lights out of Yoh. But then again, Yoh acted like he didn't notice Sasuke was there spying on them, so he was touching Hinata's hand on purpose, just to get Sasuke jealous, and of course, he was touching her hand for his own pleasure. Of course, Sasuke didn't know Yoh knew he was there.

Finally, after a few minutes, they made it back to Yoh's house. They both jumped up to their separate window, and got in. Leaning out, Yoh started talking. " Thanks a lot for coming with me, Hinata-chan. I know it must of been hard to say 'yes' when I asked you to come, seeing how we barely just met. "

Hinata leaned out of her window as well and looked at Yoh. " No-no. Thank you Yoh-kun. I...I know thats a s-special place to you, an-and you don't w-want just any one to kn-know about it or go there, so it me-meant a lot that you took me-me there to see it. T-thank you so much Yoh-kun, th-that means so-so mu-much to me. " Hinata said with a deep blush on her face, and a smile.

Yoh smiled back at her as a light blush came upon his face. Thank god it was to dark to see it, thought Yoh. " W-well we should get to bed now. Good-night, Hinata-chan. "

" G-good night, Yoh-kun. " They both nodded at each other before closing their windows. Hinata took off her sandals, then laid down on her bed, pulled the covers over herself. She laid there for a few minutes, thinking about random things... such as Yoh before she feel asleep into a peaceful dream.

------------------------------------------------- 

The next morning, Hinata was woken up by Kiba banging on her door yelling she needed to get up. It was about 7:30am, and Hinata didn't want to be wake just yet, seeing how she was up till almost 3:00am! She rolled over, pulling her pillow over her ear to drown out the banging, but it hardly helped. With a sigh, she rolled out of bed, then opened the door to find Kiba about to knock on the door again.

" O-oh! Hinata-chan! You're finally awake. Mifuyu-san made breakfast, so hurry up and take your shower then come down to eat, okay? Kiba gave his famous grin, while Akamaru barked. 

" Y-yes. I-I'll be down in a li-little bit. " Hinata said while yawning. " Thank you for waking me up Kiba-kun. " Though she was really thinking ' _(sob) Why did you have to wake me up so early? I'm not even hungry. I want to sleep. (sob) _' Kiba nodded at her, then started walking downstairs. Hinata however, instead of doing what she said she was going to do, walked back to her bed and laid back down. 2 Minutes went by, and Hinata knew she had to get up.

10 Minutes later, Hinata went down stairs fully dressed, and was ready to take on the world! ...Or take on the world as best as a girl who only had 4 hours of sleep could. She sat down in a chair that had a plate of food in front of her on the dining table. Kiba and Kakashi were eating aleady, while Yoh and Sasuke were no where to be found. Seta already left to go fishing, so it wasn't a surprise that he wasn't there.

" Wh-where's Yoh-kun and Sasuke-kun? " Hinata asked while eating some white rice.

" Yoh already left at 7:00am this morning, and Sasuke... well he's already cleaning. But he's acting like a real teme for some reason... to everyone actually. "

" Why? Do you know? "

" Nope. Not even Kakashi-sensei knows why. I don't think he went to sleep last night though. " 

" Anou... why? "

" Every time I would wake up, Sasuke was either pacing around with this angry face, or he was looking out the window muttering something through his teeth. " (sigh) Kiba took a deep breath. " I would of asked him what was the matter, but he had this real annoyed face... more annoyed then it normally is. "

" O...oh... " Hinata looked down at her food, poking it with her chopsticks. " I-I wonder w-would it c-could be... "

" Don't worry, I'm sure he will be fine. " Kakashi got up from seat, then pulled out his book. " Well, I'm off to go do more research on this mission. Ja ne. " Kakashi waved to them before he disappeared.

" Well I guess we should get to our chores as well. " Kiba said when he noticed Hinata was done eating.

" Y-yes. " 

----------------------------------------------------- 

Kiba and Hinata went straight to work. Hinata started doing small errands for Mifuyu, while Kiba was picking the weeds he didn't get yesterday. When Hinata was done with the errands, she started washing clothes, and getting everything ready for lunch. While Hinata was working, she would pass Sasuke from time to time, and she would try to talk to him, but he would completely ignore her. Hinata felt a little sad that he was acting like that, but just thought he wanted to finish with his chores already.

2 weeks came and went, and Kakashi still didn't find anything about Gene, or the rumors, so things were going pretty slow. Sasuke still wouldn't talk to Hinata or anyone, even if they are at a different house away from Yoh. But they still see Yoh... just about every day. He would visit them ((but really he would visit Hinata)) during their lunch breaks to see how they(Hinata) was doing. And he would never pass up the chance to show off his archery skills to Hinata, and Sasuke. Hinata would enjoy Yoh's little shows. Sasuke, however, would rather skip lunch than hear how 'great' Yoh is.

One day, there was no help needed at any houses, so they stayed at the Chiba house-hold, after Yoh so gracefully offered them to stay.

Lunch came and went, and Mifuyu didn't have anything for Hinata to do, so Hinata went to help Kiba, but he said he didn't want her to be out in the sun doing work like that, so she had to help Sasuke with his work. 

Sasuke was busy putting away some dishes when Hinata came in the room. Right away, he wanted to leave the room, but he couldn't cause he had a job to do. Sasuke went to grab a stack of plates, but Hinata went to grab them as well. Sasuke did a light tug on them trying to get them away from Hinata, but she didn't let them go.

" Let go, I got it. " Sasuke said. He really didn't want to talk to Hinata right now, so he tried to end it before she said something, but she didn't take his hint.

" N-no, I-I got th-them. " 

" I got it! I don't need your help! " he tugged harder.

" But I-I want to help you Sasuke-kun. " she pleaded.

" I don't need your help. Go help Yoh! " 

" Yo...Yoh? " Hinata let go of the plates.

Sasuke didn't even know he said 'Yoh' until Hinata said something. He honestly meant to say 'Kiba', but he was to mad at Hinata cause she was with Yoh that night. " Here, since you can handle it, take them! " Sasuke pushed the stack of plates at Hinata, which they fell on the floor and shattered.

" Sa-Sasuke! " Hinata's eyes went wide as she started backing away from him. 

Sasuke then stomped out of the kitchen, to the living room, and out the front door. His hands in tight fists at his sides the whole time. Kiba, who was busy pulling weeds, killing snails, and tending to the garden saw a very angry Uchiha storming away from the house. Kiba just thought he was mad cause of the chores, so he went back to his work.

Hinata's heart was still beating fast even though Sasuke left almost 10 minutes ago. She still had her hands over her mouth as she replayed the scene over and over in her mind. It all didn't seem real. What the hell just happened?! Why was Sasuke so mad at her? And why the hell did he say Yoh's name? Where did that come from...? All those questions kept popping up in her mind. 

Hinata was soon brought out of her thoughts when she heard the front door open, and then Yoh's voice afterwards. Hinata looked down at the broke plate's that were still on the ground. She then got down on her knees, and started picking up the pieces. Yoh came in shortly afterwards and found Hinata picking up broken pieces of dishes. At first, Yoh thought she was carrying them, and they fell, but with the way she was on the ground, and the way the broken pieces were, and the way Hinata was trembling, he knew it wasn't a accident. 

Walking over to Hinata, he bent down, put on hand on her should and lifted her chin up with his other hand so she can look up at him. " Hinata, what happened? "

Still trembling, she forced her self to calm down to speak. " Aaaaa... anou... I... I was moving the-the p-plates... and they fell... gomenasai. I'll pay for the new ones. " she bowed her head a little and gave him a weak smile.

" Hinata I know someone else did this, so tell me who. "

" W-what do you mean? I was-- "

" No you didn't Hinata. Stop lying to me. You are trembling and its not 'cause the plates fell. Some one scared you, so who did? " Yoh's voice was stern and serious, but had concern in there as well.

Hinata looked away from Yoh's eyes. She wasn't even sure why she was lying saying it was her who broke the plates. Hinata whispered " Sasuke-kun was the one... ". She felt Yoh tense for a split second, but then relaxed. Sighing, Yoh started talking again. " Why did the Uchiha scare you? " 

Hinata took in a deep breath before she started talking. She told Yoh everything that happened between herself and Sasuke. While Hinata explained, Yoh listened to her every word as he was throwing away the broken plates. When Hinata was done telling Yoh about what happened, she looked up at Yoh to see what kind of reaction he had, but all she found was his back.

" W...where are you going? " Hinata asked in a confused voice as she watch Yoh leaving the kitchen.

Yoh mumbled a " I'll be right back... " before he left. Hinata ran after him, knowing full well where... or rather what he was going to do. " W-wait! Yoh-kun, please don't do anything to Sa-Sasuke-kun, I'm sure he didn't-- "

" I know why he did. And I'm going to put him back in his place. " With that, Yoh disappeared, leaving a very confused Hinata.

-------------------------------------- 

Sasuke was walking by a river, not really caring where he was. He most likely was lost, cause he did not see anything that look familiar. But once again, he didn't care. He wanted to be as far away from Hinata as possible as he could., Sasuke knew he had no right to throw the plates at Hinata, and he didn't want to apologize to her just yet.

As he was pacing back and forth, he kept seeing Hinata and Yoh sitting by the lake, talking, blushing. Sasuke growled when he seen that image in his head. He calmly walked up to the nearest tree, then rested his head on it to calm him down some. Shortly after, he was thrown against the tree. Sasuke looked at his shoulders, he found a few arrows went through his shirt, pinning him again the tree, then he felt arrows go through the sides of his shorts, pinning his legs to the tree as well. Right away, he knew who it was.

" Chiba... " Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

" Uchiha... " Yoh said, using a calm voice. 

" What do you want?! Why the hell did you do this?! " Sasuke spat out.

" You're going to listen Uchiha. " Yoh used a serious/warning voice this time. " You had no right to do that to Hinata, stop acting like a child just 'cause you didn't get what you want. "

" How would you know what I want, huh?! "

" You're jealous Sasuke. Admit it. " 

" There is nothing to admit! What are you? Retarded?! " ((A/N: Sorry about the 'Retarded' thing... I say that to my brothers and sister all the time. My bad. xD ))

" Really? Then why were you spying on me and Hinata 2 weeks ago? "

Sasuke's eyes widened a little. " W-what? You... you know I was there? " 

" Tch, your presence said it all, but it really didn't help that you had a killing intent all around you. "

" Che... shut up... "

" You're the retard on here Uchiha. At least I can admit I like her. "

Sasuke eyes widened again when Yoh said that. He wanted to punch Yoh across the face for saying that. Sasuke wasn't even sure why he wanted to... He pulled away from the tree, then glared at the smirking Chiba who had his arms crossed over his chest, while holding his bow in his right hand.

" What...? Don't like the fact that I like Hinata? " Yoh's smirk got bigger, then he seen Sasuke activate his sharingan. " You know... she probably likes me too-- " Yoh earned a kick across his face when he said that. Yoh didn't even see Sasuke move. As he was trying to get up, Sasuke picked him up by his collar, and started throwing random punches to Yoh's face.

Using a little force, Yoh thrusted his bow up Sasuke stomache, making the Uchiha stop his random punches and drop him. Sasuke fell to the ground holding his stomach, while Yoh spit out blood, then wiped the blood away from his mouth. Sasuke regained his senses, and got into his fighting stance while glaring at Yoh. Yoh smirked as he jumped back a few feet, and got into his own stance.

" So you think you'll be able to beat me? " Sasuke just glared at him. " Well?! Are you going to stand there all day, or attack me? " 

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Yoh before pulling out 3 shurikens, throwing them at Yoh. Yoh leaned back a little, dodging the shuriken. Pulling out a metal arrow, Yoh jumped into the air, preparing to aim at Sasuke. Still in mid-air, Yoh took aim at Sasuke. " You're playing with the big kids now. This is your last chance to turn away. "

" Tch, I wouldn't dream of it. " Sasuke said while pulling out a kunai in front of himself, so he could deflect the arrow.

" Okay... I warned you. " Yoh set the arrow in the bow, drawing the string back, he released it, sending the arrow flying straight towards Sasuke. The arrow got mid-way to Sasuke before it split into 20 pieces. each piece of the arrow landed all around Sasuke. While the arrow broke into pieces, Yoh shot 2 more arrows into the air. A Water-Arrow; that when used right, ccould make rain. After that shot, he fired another arrow; a thunder arrow. When used with the water arrow, or normal rain, the Thunder-Arrow could create a thunder storms, but if it's used right, the thunder can be controlled by the person who shot the arrow, creating a deadly Thunder-Storm. The Water-Arrow flew way up in the air, then it exploded, releasing a little rain storm, then the thunder arrow exploded shortly after the Water-Arrow created the rain. Thunder started flying across the now darkened sky. Lightening lighting up the sky and ground. Yoh did a few hand signs as he was falling back to the ground. Sasuke looked up and noticed the rain and lightning that Yoh caused. Then it hit him.

" Thunder... what is he going to do with..." he looked around him, noticing the metal poles from the arrow sticking out of the ground. His eyes widened. " He's trying to electrocute me! "

Sasuke watched Yoh land and did 10 back flips away from Sasuke. As he watched, he did his own back flips to get out of the rain and lightening before it hit him, but he was 1 flip short of getting out of the area of metal arrow pieces, before lightening struck each metal rod, trapping Sasuke in its lightening while he was mid-way in the flip, making Sasuke fall to the ground. With a 'poof', Sasuke disappeared and a log was in his place getting electrocuted, then cracked open into little pieces.

" I told you... you're playing with the big kids now. If I wanted to, I could of pinned you down with those metal rods. " said a smirking Yoh.

" Well you're going to have to do better than that. I wasn't expecting that move, but now that I know you can use thunder and rain like that, I'll be ready. " Sasuke said while hanging up side down from a tree branch a few yards away from Yoh.

With a slight chuckle, Yoh started talking again. " Well are you ready now, Uchiha? " he said in a mocking voice.

" ...Ready. " Sasuke then disappeared from the branch, leaving Yoh standing out in the open.

" Oh... so that's what you are going to do... " Yoh looked up into the darkened sky then closed his eyes. " This should be entertaining... " With that, the archer shinobi disappeared.

---------------------------------------------- 

"_ Kuso... what am I going to do? _" (lands on tree branch, pushes off of it) " _If he can create rain like that, then all of my Fire Jutsu's are useless, unless he runs out of those kind of arrows. I'll have to resort to CQC_((A/N: CQC Means Close Quarters Combat)), _or kunai and shuriken._ " (lands on tree branch, pushes off of it) "_ Using the forest, I might have the upper-hand. If he uses arrows, it's a fifty-fifty chance that he'll hit me, or a tree. He's pretty fast with the arrows, so if I can lure him deeper into the forest, my chances might get higher. _" (lands on tree branch, pushes off of it) " _Now I just have to hope he follo_-- " Sasuke's thoughts were cut short when an arrow grazed the side of his abdomen. Sasuke grabbed his wounded side, throwing a few kunai where the arrow came from with his other hand while he landed on the nearest tree branch.

" _How?! I left before he did, and I was going at top speed. There is no way he can be faster then me! So how did he get in front of me?! _"Sasuke fell off of the tree branch, doing a forward flip, he landed on the ground with ease. Activating his sharingan, Sasuke looked around the forest to find any movement Yoh made, but he found nothing. Just forest. He took 2 steps forward, then his right arm was grazed by another arrow. Jumping back a few feet, Sasuke threw more kunai where the arrow came from. Walking backwards while holding his right arm where the arrow hit him, blood seeped through the cracks of his fingers, falling to the ground. His back hit a tree making Sasuke stop walking. He closed his eyes, then took a deep breath slowing down his heart rate. His eyes snapped opened at the sound of an arrow cutting through the wind. Doing a tumble to the left to get out of the arrows way, Sasuke looked at the tree, only to find no arrow embedded into it. Sasuke looked back at the place he was standing when the arrow grazed his arm, but there was no arrow either.

" Genjut--! " An arrow got embedded into Sasuke's right shoulder. The force of the impact made Sasuke fly back a few feet, making him fall to the ground. Sasuke sat up then grabbed the arrow " _But... I thought this was a just a genjutsu... Where are the other arrows then?_ " Pulling out the arrow from his shoulder, Sasuke threw the arrow in front of him. Shortly after it hit the ground, the arrow faded away. Sasuke's eyes widened a little. " _So it is a genjutsu... How did I get trapped in it? Can't worry about that now... I have to find out where Yoh is hiding, or break the jutsu. Easier said then done... _" Sasuke stood up then jumped up, dodging flying arrows that was surrounding him. Landing on the ground, Sasuke jumped back up into the sky, catching a tree branch, he pulled himself up. Jumping up again, Sasuke started jumping from tree branch to tree branch, trying to reach the highest branch while dodging the countless flying arrows. Once reaching the highest tree branch, Sasuke pulled out an explosive tag from his pouched, then placed it on the branch, then pumped chakra into his feet and jumped as high as he could. Jumping on the explosive tage set it off, sending Sasuke flying upwards even higher. Doing a few hand signs Sasuke summoned chakra to his mouth then his chest. Hold the chakra in place for a few seconds, he blew the chakra out.

" Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu! "

Flames shot out of the Uchiha's mouth, catching every tree on fire. Sasuke's sharingan eyes scanned over the burning forest. Slowly, the forest, sky, and ground disappeared into nothingness, making Sasuke fall into a black abyss. Screamnig, Sasuke closed his eyes tight. "_ It's only an illusion! Snap out of it! _" He reopened his eyes only to see blackness. Still falling, he reached out trying to grab hold of something... anything, but he just grabbed air. Sasuke closed his eyes again. " _Think Sasuke! how do you break genjutus?!_ " 

" --ke! "

" _Did I just hear...? _" 

" --up. "

" _Whose voice is... _" 

" Sasuke! "

" _Hinata...? _" 

" Wake up. "

-----------------------------------------------------

**Dun dun dun! A cliffhanger. O Zoh my gawd! What's going to happen? I know. x3**

**Guys! I'm so so so so so sorry! Very very very very sorry! Please don't kill me. TTTT So much crap has happened to me lately. My sister moved out, one of my aunts died. And two more are about to die to sadly (One from lung cancer, and the other from a mental illness). I've just been so uber busy with alot of stuff. Plus my boyfriend wouldn't let me work on the chapter for long. -.-;; Anyways! I promise you all that I'll have the chapters out as fast as I can. Chapter 9 will be out shortly. Most of chapter 9 was originally supposed to be in 8, but if I added it all, chapter 8 would be uber long. .;; Gomen.**

**What's New: Well! A few days ago, I thought of alot of stuff for 'Love Is Not Enough', but! That's for after Sasuke and Hinata-- Oi! No spoilers for you!! You'll have to wait and see. x3 ((I'm so evil)) Plus! I'm working on a new fict. It's sort of going to be a HinaxSasuxNaru one. Lots of ideas for that one. Hopefully the ending of the fict won't make you cry. Coughsort-of-spoilerCough**

**Hinata6: I'm really really sorry what I said some time ago wasn't in this chapter, but I swear on the life of my pink shirt(I don't own a pink shirt, but I love that line, xD Sorry) that'll it'll be on Chapter 9. I promise you!**

**Well that's all for now. Chapter 9 will be out shortly... that is if my brother can find the time to edit it. -.-;;**

**From, Yours Truely: FluffyPanties/Ariana**


	9. Really Unexpected

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Anime/Manga Naruto.**

**Editor: My self. -.-;;**

**I'm deciding to go ahead and reply to a few reviews. Why? 'Cause I can. x3**

**RollingStarRukia: Thank you. I hope it was alright. That was my very first fight scene/genjutsu, sooo... I hope it was alright. xD;;**

**UnbeatableHinata: Thank you very much! I hope this new chapter and all the rest of the chapter's will be good too. xD**

**KenshinLover2002: ((This is a reply for your review for chapter 7. Hope it's ok!)) Hopefully in this chapter, Sasuke will come up with a good enough plan to keep Hinata away from Yoh. **

**Well that's all the reviews I'm going to reply to for now ((My wrist is starting to hurt, sorry!)). If you have any questions, feel free to ask, and I'll answer them all!**

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter is short. Oh! And sorry for the grammar mistakes. .;; My brother is mad at me right now 'cause every time he comes home from work he tells me to get off of my dad's Xbox 360 cause he wants to play. And every time he tells me to get off, I get off. But my boyfriend is getting Halo3, and I suck majorly at Halo3, so I'm trying to get alot better at it before he get's it. So a few days ago he came home and told me to get off, and I said no cause I haven't been playing for that long, and he started yelling at me telling me to shut up and whatnot, sooooo... now he's not talking to me right now. He even un-plugged the computer so I wouldn't get on it, thinking I couldn't plug it back up. -.-;; ((He must think I'm uber smart, huh?)) The ass. Anywho! He's not my editor for a while... or never... which ever. So I have to do the editing my self, so if the grammar sucks, I'm sorry. Oh and sorry for saying that all. xD;;**

**From, Yours Truely: FluffyPanties/Ariana.**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Gasping for air, Sasuke's eyes snapped open to the vision of Hinata. She was on her knees with her hands on his shoulder's.

" Sasuke! Thank goodness you're awake. I-I w-was starting t-to get worried... "

Sasuke looked at his surroundings. It was already late at night, and Yoh was no where to be found. Ignoring Hinata, Sasuke stood up holding his side. Each wound Sasuke got in the genjutsu affected his real body.

" Sasuke...? " Hinata asked, as she looked up at Sasuke.

" Where's Yoh? "

" A...are you o-ok? "

" I said; where's Yoh? "

" O-out lo-looking f-for you. "

" Where? "

" I... I don't know... "

Sasuke scoffed then whispered. " Useless... "

"Sa-Sasuke... what ha-happened to y-you? "

" Why don't you ask your boyfriend? "

" B-boyfriend? " Hinata's eyes widened.

" Don't act dumb, Hinata. I'm talking about Yoh. " Sasuke turned around to look at Hinata.

" You called? " Yoh appeared out of no where leaning against a tree a few yards away from Sasuke and Hinata. At the sound of Yoh's voice, Sasuke's sharingan activated glaring at Yoh.

" Y-Yoh-kun... w-what are you doing here? "

" I came to help you find Slack-Ass over there. " Pushing off of the tree, Yoh walked past the glaring Uchiha to Hinata. " Now that you found him, let's go home. It's getting late, and grandma must be getting worried. " Yoh grabbed Hinata's hand and started pulling her with him as he was walking away.

" B-but...! "

" Let go of her hand Chiba... " Sasuke said as he crossed his arms across his chest and closed his eyes.

Yoh stopped walking and turned around, but still had hold of Hinata's hand. " Or what Slack-Ass? "

" Y-Yoh-kun... "

" No, I want to know what he'll do. "

" I'm not going to say it again Yoh. "

" Make me. " Yoh scoffed.

Sasuke uncrossed his arms and opened his eyes. He then started walking towards Yoh and Hinata. His eyes still red as blood.

" _Oh crap... what the heck is going on here?_ " Hinata thought as she walked in front of Yoh. " Aaaa... anou... Yoh-kun... c-could I t-talk to Sa-Sasuke-san alone for a-a l-little? "

" Hinata, I don't-- "

" Please? "

" ...Sure... " Yoh let go of Hinata's hand, then started walking towards the now stopped Uchiha. Yoh was now side-by-side with Sasuke. Sasuke was facing towards Hinata, but his eyes were glaring at Yoh's eyes. They held their glare for a few seconds, Yoh scoffed, then walked away.

Once Yoh was far enough from Sasuke and Hinata, Sasuke crossed his arms again, waiting for Hinata to start talking. After a minute or 2 of nervous finger fidgeting, Sasuke grew annoyed.

" Well? You wanted to talk, so talk. " He used an annoyed/angry voice that made Hinata flinch.

" I... uh... anou... Sa-Sasuke-san... w-why did y-you call Yoh-kun m-my... boyfriend...? " Hinata whispered the 'boyfriend' part as a blush rushed upon her face.

" Why do you like him? " Sasuke asked, ignoring her question.

" L-like...? "

" I don't stutter unlike you, Hinata. Yes I said 'like'! Why do you like Chiba? "

" He... he's a-a fr-friend... "

" That's not what I asked you Hinata! " This time, pure anger came out of his voice, making Hinata jump and back away a little. " Why do you like him, and not me?! "

Hinata stood there staring at him, with her hands covering her opened mouth. What was Sasuke saying? That he was jealous? That he liked her? Se felt so confused, she couldn't find her voice to speak. Even if she did, what would she say to him? _**" I do like Yoh"**_,_** " I like you Sasuke"**_, or,_** " I don't like you or him. I like Naruto. " **_Sure, she still liked Naruto, and yes, she did like Yoh a little, but she also had a little bit of feelings for Sasuke as well... Should Hinata tell Sasuke that she liked all 3 of them? Hell no! Telling Sasuke that would be like... one of the worst things she could do! But here, stood the Uchiha, asking questions Hinata didn't even have the answers for. Why did she like Yoh? Hinata barely met him. She shouldn't like him like she did. Hell, Yoh was like another Sasuke, except he wasn't so mean, cold, and arrogant like Sasuke is... Is that why? If Sasuke was a little nicer and opened up more... would Hinata like Sasuke and not Naruto? But then again... one question kept popping up in her head...

" Well? I'm waiting Hinata. " His voice held annoyance now.

" Why... " Hinata whispered so silently, she barely made a sound.

" What? Speak louder. " Sasuke was now tapping his right index finger on his left elbow from growing impaitent.

Hinata tilted her head down, her hair casting a shadow over her eyes. " I-I said why... " Hinata's voice was a little louder this time.

" Why what Hinata?! " Sasuke barked at her.

Every word Sasuke said, made Hinata angry. He had no right to yell at her like he was doing. They weren't dating. They also barely started to talk to each other a few weeks ago, so its not like they have been friends for years, so why should she have to explain why she likes some one? Why was he yelling at her like he was? And why was she getting so upset and hurt over his words?

Hinata's hands were no longer covering her mouth, but they were by her side in clenched fists. Hinata looked up to show tears were threatening to fall, her eyes held such anger and sadness, there was a look of anger and annoyance on her face. Sasuke's eyes widened from shock. He never seen her look like this before.

" Why Sasuke?! Why do you need to know why I like him? Why are you yelling at me like you are? Why should I explain to you who I like and who I don't? " Her voice was alot louder then it normally is. Hinata started walking towards the now frozen Sasuke. " Why do you even care? " She was now 1 foot away from him. " Why... out of all the girls of Konoha... you pick me to mess with?! " Her tears started to fall as she pulled her right hand back and ((CoughbitchCough)) slapped Sasuke across the face. " You've no right to treat me like you have. And why...? Why does it hurt so much when you yell at me? " Sasuke never moved his head back to look at her. He just stood there, speechless, as Hinata's tears kept coming. What was he supposed to say now? Before, he thought he had a reason to be mad at Hinata, but all of her questions... he didn't have a single answer to. Sasuke didn't have a reason to be mad at her like he was, so why was he? Then he remembered something...

------------------------------------------------

_7 year old Sasuke was laying in the grass, with his head on his mothers lap. He was training hard non-stop for 2 weeks so he could become strong like his big brother. But his mother said he should take a day off, so they decided to spend the day together. Sasuke's mother was stroking his hair, while humming a lullaby she used to sing Sasuke and Itachi when they were babies. Sasuke stared up into the cloudy sky thinking about random things, when one subject he always wanted to know about came to mind._

" Kassan? "

" Hm? What is it Sasuke? "

" ...How come all the girls that I see always wants to talk to me, or hang out with me? " _His mother stopped stroking his hair and started giggling._

" Huh? " _He looked up at his mother's laughing face_. " What's so funny? "

_She smiled at him, then continued to stroking his hair. _"Sasuke, when girls do that, that means they like you. "

" They... like me? "

" Yes. Most likely 'cause you're so cute. "_ She giggled as she poked his nose with her index finger_.

" Kassan... " _Sasuke said in an embarrased voice_. " Well, I don't like it when they are like that. They're annoying. " _He made a childish face which made his mother giggle more. _

" Well becareful Sasuke. One of these days you're going to like one of those 'annoying' girls. "

" What?! I don't need no annoying girl with me all the time! I'll never like a girl, ever! " _He crossed his arms, and let out a small 'huff'_.

_She giggled again_. " I'm not sure Sasuke. You might end up liking a girl, and she might not like you back, and like some one else. You might become jealous, Sasuke. "

_Sasuke snorted._ " Doubtful Kassan. Every single girl in the village likes me. "

" Every single girl? "

_Sasuke thought about her question for a little bit_. " Well... there is this one girl who doesn't talk to me. She's very shy and stutter's alot. Now that I think about it... she doesn't talk to me at all, unlike the other girls. If she does, it's only 'cause she has to. "

" Well there you go! That might be the girl who you might like in the future, Sasuke. "

" Nuh-uh! Her stuttering is annoying! I couldn't live with it! "

" It'll pass, I'm sure of it. Besides her stuttering, is there any thing else that makes her 'annoying'? " _She giggled at the 'annoying' part_.

" Well... she isn't like the other girls, so I guess there really isn't anything wrong with her. " "_ ...Besides her stuttering..._ " _Sasuke thought._ " She's really smart, quiet and determinded to improve her self, which all the other girls aren't like that. "

_His mother stared at him as he started talking highly of this girl. _" Is she pretty? " _She smiled at him._

" K-Kassan!! " _Sasuke yelled as his face turned tomatoe red_. " Girls aren't pretty! "

" I'm a girl, am I pretty? " _She half smirked and smiled a little at him. _

" T-that's differnent Kassan... "

" I know Sasuke, I'm just messing with you. " _She wrapped her arms around him, embracing him in a light hug_. " You'll make a good husband one day Sasuke. I'm very proud of you. I love you. " _She smiled at him as she kissed his forehead._

" I love you too Kassan. "

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

Ever since he had that talk about 'girls' and Hinata, Sasuke would always glance at Hinata every now and then. He was noticing her more then he was before. But of course, the Uchiha kid would never admit he was staring at her. And he diffently wouldn't admit that he had a crush on her, 'cause he didn't even know. Saske would always ignor her when she came to class, walk by him, or talk to him. But even though he acted like he was ignoring her, he secretly hoped she would do those things. The idiot didn't even know he had feelings for the Hyuuga girl...

Hinata wiped her eyes. " I'm sorry I slapped you... Sa...Sasuke-san..." She said as she started walking away, but Sasuke grabbed her hand. " Sa-- Sasuke...? " Hinata tried to pull her hand away, but the grip Sasuke had on her hand... Hinata was going no where.

" _Damn it... all this time... And I've been such an ass to her! All because I... Baka... _" Sasuke squeezed her hand tighter. " Hinata... I'm... sorry. "

" Sa-- Sasuke... wha... what? " Hinata's eyes widened.

" I'm sorry. " He whispered. Sasuke closed his eyes then reopened them showing his onxy eyes. " You're right. I had no right to treat you like that... all because I was jealous that you were spending so much time with Yoh. "

" _Uhh... um... what is he saying? Oh no... _" Hinata thought as she slowly started shaking.

" All because... " Sasuke slowly pulled Hinata towards him while looking into her wide pale eyes. " All because I... " He swallowed hard, then slowly started leaning to Hinata. Hinata's eyes widened even more as she stared into Sasuke's half closed eyes. " ...Like you... " Sasuke closed the space as he softly kissed Hinata's lips.

Hinata's sight started spinning. She wasn't sure what was going on. Sasuke was actually kissing her? Her?! But... this was wrong... wasn't it? " _What about Naruto? _" She always wanted her first kiss to be his. But this kiss... was every thing she had imagined it would be if Naruto ever kissed her. Actually... it was even better.

Sasuke's heart was racing so fast, he thought it was going to pop right out of his chest. Sasuke knew his face must be real red, but he didn't really care at the moment. He opened his eyes slightly to see Hinata closed her eyes. With out thinking, he slowly started to walk forward, pushing Hinata against a tree. His right hand slowly went up to her neck, his thumb started to stroke her racing pulse.

Shortly after, he broke the kiss so they can both breath. Sasuke leaned his forehead ontop of hers, his thumb still stroking her skin. Hinata's face was crimson. Her eyes were half closed, and she was breathing hard.

Sasuke was about to capture her lips with his again, but he noticed her eyes closed all the way, then her body gave out, making her almost fall to the ground if he didn't catch her. Yep... she fainted...

----------------------------------------------

**Wowness. I can't believe I just wrote that. I hope it was alright! I would say I suck at 'romance scenes', but besides my first OneShot, this is the only romance thing I've wrote. xD**

**A/N: Sorry if I said "Sasuke's mother", or "Sasuke's mom" a little to much. -.-;; I don't know her name and I suck at making them up, cause the name could totally suck for that character... so... yeah. Ok so yeah, I know Sasuke was OOC... but come on people! His character is like uber hard to make romantic! I tried my best! Gawd! Anyways! When Sasuke kissed her, I was planning on making that just a fantasy Sasuke had, but that would of been mean to you all. xD So I left it like it is. Next chapter, I promise I will make this whole 'Mission' have a plot, hopefully it won't be confusing. But wait! Before I start talking about the mission... What will happen to Hinata, Sasuke, and Yoh?! Find out, on the next episode... erm... chapter of Dragon Ball Z!... I mean Love Is Not Enough!**

**I'll try my hardest to get the next chapter out ASAP, but I'm not promising you anything. I have nothing written down. -.-;; My bad. I'll work on it tonight.**

**((And once again, sorry for the grammar errors. And sorry if this chapter is short.))**

**Message For Hinata6: Hinata! I hope this was an ok chapter for you. Sorry if it wasn't 'special' or anything. xD**

**Thank you every one who is reading my fict. x3 Much love to you all.**

**From, Yours Truely: FluffyPanties/Ariana.**


	10. Contest

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Anime/Manga/Character's of Naruto. I do how ever own the idea for this FanFiction, and the Character's Yoh Chiba, Mifuyu Chiba, and Seta Chiba.**

**Editor/Writer: Me, FluffyPanties/Ariana **

**From, Yours Truely: Ariana**

**---------------------------------------------**

A pair of tired eyes slowly opened to the annoyingly bright sun. With a yawn, Hinata turned on her right side, then pulled the covers over her. The only thing going through her mind was to get more sleep... that was until a kiss popped in her mind. Hinata's eyes snapped open as she sat up in bed. Her face turned a bright crimson as she played the kiss scene over and over again in her mind.

" _No... it was just a dream! It has to be! I was in the forest, but I woke up in bed? It was a dream. It was a dream!_ " Shutting her eyes tight, Hinata let her body fall back wards, landing softly on the bed. " It was only a dream... "

" What was only a dream? "

Hinata screamed then sat back up. She covered her mouth with her hands, mentally scolding herself for screaming and getting scared. " Go-gomenasai, Ka-Kakashi-Sensei. " Hinata muffled out as she turned to look at the said person.

Putting his favorite book away in his pouch, he started talking. " Don't worry about it. I was the one who scared you, so I should be the one apologizing. " With a lazy smile, he scratched the back of his head. " So... " Pushing off the windowsill, Kakashi walked over to the bed, and sat down. " Mind telling me what your dream was about? "

Hinata's blush came back to her face at full force. She looked down trying to hide her blush and wide eyes, her fingers fidgeting with each other. " Aaaaaa... anou... It was... just... anou... I... dream...-- "

" If you don't want to tell me, that's fine. It's your own business. " Kakashi said while patting Hinata's head. Doing a mental sigh of relief, Hinata nodded once. " Sooo... can you tell me about what happened last night? "

Hinata's head shot up looking at Kakashi. " W-what happened last night? "

Raising his visible brow, Kakashi started speaking again. " I don't know. That's why I'm asking you? " He said in a questioning voice.

Hinata lowered her head again to hide her embarrassment. " G--gomen... " she whispered. " _I can't believe I just asked that! I'm such an idiot! _"

" Hmm... " Kakashi got up from the bed, then walked back to the window looking out side. "You don't remember what happened? " Kakashi asked as he turned to look at her.

" Anou... n-no... not really. " Hinata looked back down at her hands.

" I don't really know alot about what happened. It was getting late, and you were getting worried because Yoh and Sasuke still hadn't shown up. " He paused then stared at her, as if waiting for a reply.

Feeling eyes on her, and hearing his pause, Hinata started fidgeting under his gaze. " I... um... remember that. "

Kakashi blinked once, then continued. " You were going to go look for them, so Kiba said he'd help you look. I'm not sure, but I think you 2 said after a period of time went by, you two would come back to the house. With that, you and him split up. " Another pause, he waited for another answer.

" T-that a-also. "

" An hour or so passed, and Kiba came back, but you didn't. We went ahead and waited another hour, and still nothing, so just when we were about to go search for you and the others, you, Yoh and Sasuke came into view... but you were passed out in Sasuke's arms. "

If possible, her eyes widened even more, and her face became redder then the last thing you see before you pass out 'cause you hit your head on something really hard...((A/N: Sort of like on the movie 'Bring it on', where that cheer-leader was on top of the pyramid and fell face first on the ground, and the last thing she seen was red... ouch...)) which was almost true in Hinata's case. Kakashi's words hit Hinata like a brick. " S...so that mean's... " Her hands went straight to her face, covering up her embarrassment. " _I must of fainted! So... It really wasn't a dream!! Every thing he said..._

_**' All because I... like you... '**_

_He likes me? But why? I'm plain, weak and ugly... He can do alot better with Ino, or Sakura... But... he kissed me. He kissed me!_ " A muffled squeal came from Hinata's fingers.

As the minutes passed, Kakashi stared at the Hyuuga who would squeal, then push her shaking head further into her hands. Kakashi started rubbing the back of his neck. " _I think she forgot I was here... How nice..._ " Trying to snap Hinata out of her thoughts, Kakashi forced a fake cough out, making Hinata's shoulder's slightly jumped, then they slumped back down. " So do you remember why you were passed out? "

" Aaaaa... anou... " Her hands fell from her face to the bed. Out of habit, her fingers started playing with the covers. " Uhh... well... not r-really...? " She hated lying. But she couldn't tell Kakashi... or _anyone_ for that matter that Sasuke took her first kiss.

Kakashi continued staring at the girl. She wasn't telling him something. "_ Damn..._ " Kakashi thought silently. He tried to get Sasuke to talk, but all he got out of him was a 'Go-to-hell' look. He asked Yoh, since Yoh was with Sasuke when Sasuke was carrying Hinata, but doing that also earned him another 'Go-to-hell' look. He sighed as the images ran across his mind. " You know Hinata, you can tell me anything. Did Sasuke, or Yoh do something to you? "

Hinata shook her head rapidly. " N-no. They didn't. " Hinata kept her head down in fear that if she looked him in the eye, she might tell him. And that was the last thing she wanted to do... No wait, scratch that. The last thing she wanted to do was be alone with Sasuke. " _Wait... if he asked if Sasuke or Yoh did anything to me, then Sasuke must not of told him... Or maybe he did, but Kakashi thinks he did more? No... I honestly doubt that Sasuke would tell anyone that he kissed some one... let alone kissed me._ "

" Well... " Kakashi rubbed the back of his head lazily. " If you ever want to talk... about anything, you can always talk to me. "

" T-thank you, Sensei. " She gave him a weak smile.

" No problem, Hinata-chan. "

-Knock, Knock- Mifuyus' head popped into the room, followed by some one yelling 'More!'

" Just letting you two know it's time to eat. " Her head then disappeared just as fast as it appeared.

" S-some breakfast s-sounds good. " Hinata said while getting out of bed.

" Um... You do know it's about 1:00pm right? " Kakashi said while rubbing the back of his head again.

" Y-you mean I s-slept that late?! " She started pulling out clothes from her back pack.

" Yeah... Get dressed. I'll meet you down stairs. " With that, Kakashi left the room closing the door behind him.

Once Kakashi was out of the room, Hinata plopped her self back on her bed, laying her head down on her pillow. She closed her eyes, then inhaled as much air as she could. " _I'm really not looking forward to today... _"

-----------------------------------------------

" More! " 2 voices yelled.

At the kitchen table, Sasuke and Yoh were having a glaring-eating contest. Either one wouldn't look away while seeing who would eat the most without talking... or even chewing, breathing, or blinking. They were just shoving food into their mouth, and every now and then they would swallow. Mifuyu, Seta, Kakashi, and Kiba were staring at the 2. It was an even match... the winner would be any ones guess.

" More! " Sasuke yelled as he started to shove some fried veggies in his mouth, waiting for Mifuyu to fill his bowl with more curry.

Shortly after, Yoh yelled too. " More! " He grabbed his glass of water and drank it fast.

As Kiba watch the sight in front him of, he thought back of how the contest started.

_-_Semi-Flash Back-

_Sasuke and Kiba were waiting for Mifuyu to bring the food to the table. _

_" Hmm... I wonder how long Hinata-chan is going to be asleep... " Kiba looked over at Sasuke in the corner of his eyes. " What the hell did you do to her Sasuke? " _

_Sasuke just stared at the table, not even paying the slightest attention towards Kiba._

_Kiba stared at Sasuke for a little bit before he scoffed and turned his attention on Mifuyu. She put a bowl of curry in front of him and Sasuke, then set 5 more bowls down around the table. Kiba grabbed his bowl and chop sticks, and started eating. Sasuke on the other hand just stared at it. He would glance up at the stairs every now and then to see if Hinata was coming down. He looked back down at his curry, then his head popped up when he heard some one coming down the stairs. It was only Yoh. Sasuke glared at him, then looked back at his curry. Yoh on the other hand scoffed. _

_" _Waiting for some one, _Uchiha_? _"_

_This time Sasuke scoffed. "_ That's none of your business, _Chiba_. _"_

_Yoh chuckled. "_ What ever you say, Slack-ass. _" He took a seat in front of Sasuke, knowing full well that it would piss him off, and of course, it worked. Sasuke made a low growl as he glared at his food. " _Smells good Grandma._ " Yoh said as he broke his chopstick apart._

_" _Thank you Yoh-kun! _" Mifuyu said while taking off her apron._

_Yoh then looked up at the silent Uchiha who looked as if he was waiting for his food to attack him at any moment, or he didn't know it was food. He chuckled again. " _Ya know Slack-ass, your food isn't going to hurt you. What you're supposed to do, is grab some with your chopsticks, bring it to your mouth, and-- _"_

_" _I know what you're supposed to do, dumb ass, I'm not stupid like you! _" Sasuke yelled as his glare was turned to the smirking Chiba. _

_" _Right. _" Another chuckle was mixed with his word. " _So how come you're not eating then, Slack-ass? _" Yoh poked his curry with his chopstick._

_" _Not hungry._ " Sasuke's words came out with ease even though he was lying. He was beyond starving, and the curry Mifuyu made and put in front of him was only making his hunger worse. His eyes then shifted to the stair case for a second, then back at his curry. _

_" _Ohh... I bet._ " His gaze shifted to the stairs, then back at the Uchiha. " _Well if you're not going to eat it, then I'll have it._ " Yoh started to reach for Sasuke's bowl of curry, but Sasuke slapped his hand away fast. _

_" _I'll eat it, I'm just not hungry right now. _" Sasuke glared at Yoh again._

_" _What's the point of waiting if you're going to eat it in a few minutes? It'll get cold by then. _"_

_" _I'm going to eat it, just not now. _" Annoyance was in his voice._

_" _Once again, what's the point? _" Yoh used the same annoyance._

_" _I'll do what I want Yoh. If I want to eat in a few minutes, I'll eat in a few minutes. _" Sasuke said through gritted teeth._

_" _Eat now, or don't eat at all. _" Yoh tried to grab for his curry again, but Sasuke slapped his hand away again._

_Sasuke reached for his chopsticks, ate a little bit of curry, then put his chopsticks back down. " _Happy? _" He said with a mocking voice._

_" _Nope. _" With quick hand movements, Yoh pushed Sasukes' curry away from him, making it fall off of the table, spilling across the floor. " _You don't get to eat now._ "_

_That was it, Sasuke was beyond pissed. Sasuke thought; " You want me to eat, fine. I'll eat. ". He used the same quickness and grabbed Yohs' bowl of curry, then started eating it fast._

_Seta walked into the room whistling a little tune with a smile on his face. " _Hello every bod-- _"_

_" _Hey Slack-ass, that's mine!_ " Yoh slammed his hands on top of the table when he stood up, making his chair skid back wards._

_When Sasuke finished his... or Yohs' bowl of curry, he shoved the bowl in front of Mifuyu. " _More._ " Mifuyu stared at him before nodding slowly and putting more curry in his bowl. Sasuke started eating again once it was filled with the same fastness as before._

_" So you want an eating contest huh? " Yoh thought as he growled through his gritted teeth before he reached over and grabbed Kibas' bowl of curry _((Poor Kiba! I'm sorry! ): ))_ , and started eating it, using the same fastness as Sasuke._

_" _Hey that's mine, Yoh! _" Kiba yelled at Yoh, but Yoh didn't even stop. He just continued to glare back at Sasuke._

_" _More._ " Yoh drank some of his tea while Mifuyu filled up his bowl. He picked up his bowl and started shoving food in his mouth at a much faster pace._

_Seta looked over at Mifuyu. " _H-hey... I think it's best if you got Kakashi-san, and Hinata-chan down here before they eat all the food. _" _

_Mifuyu nodded slowly while still staring at the 2 who yelled _'More!' _before she could leave. After she filled up both of their bowls, she hurried up the stairs before Sasuke and Yoh some how manage to suck up their curry as if they were breathing it. Once her figure was up the stairs, Yoh and Sasuke both asked... or yelled they wanted more, but since Mifuyu wasn't there, they both grabbed for the spoon at the same time. It was a tug-of-war for the spoon. Since neither one was going to let the spoon go, they glanced over at Kakashis' and Hinatas' bowl of curry. Yoh grabbed Kakashis' and Sasuke grabbed Hinatas' curry. They started shoving the curry into their mouth. _

_Mifuyu re-appeared slowly running down the stairs. She had enough time to sit down in her chair before she had 2 bowls shoved in front of her face. She grabbed the spoon and tried to scoop some into each of their bowls as fast as she could. _

_Kakashi came down the stairs calm and cool. He then stopped at the foot of the stairs and stared at the 2 glaring, eating kids. He raised his visible eye brow. " _Wha--_ " _

_" _Don't ask... _" Kiba answered before Kakashi could get his sentence out. _

-End of Semi-Flash back-

" _What little kids man... I swear._ " Kiba's left eye brow was twitching.

" Umm... so umm... H-how's Hinata-chan doing, Kakashi-san? " Seta asked to break the awkward silence before he took a sip of his tea.

" She's... she's fine... said she can't remember what happened. "

" Oh... well... are you sure you don't know any thing Yoh-kun? " Mifuyu asked as she scooped some curry into a bowl for Hinata. Even though Yoh heard his name, he didn't reply. Every one but Sasuke and Yoh let out a small sigh.

Every one continued to watch the 2. No one could take their eyes off of them. Each had their own thoughts, but the main one that each thought was 'How can they eat so much, and not feel sick?'. Slowly, Hinata came down the stairs, trying to buy as much time as she could, and trying to be as quiet as she could. But she wasn't quiet enough. Kiba heard her coming down the stairs.

" Hinata-chan! " He yelled in excitement when he seen her figure appear.

When Kiba yelled Hinatas' name out, Sasuke and Yoh stopped glaring and eating to turn and look to see if Hinata really was there. When they seen her, they both yelled her name, but since they didn't swallow their food, they ended up choking making it sound like " Hinahh-cough-cough ". And hearing that, made Hinata already regret leaving her room.

" H-hi e-every body. " Even though she didn't want to, she walked towards the table slowly. All eyes were on her. It only made her regretting leaving her room that much worse. When she finally reached the table, there were 2 empty seats. One by Sasuke, and one by Yoh. And even though the empty seat next to Sasuke was the closets to her, Hinata decided to walk around the table and set by Yoh.

This made Yoh smirk at Sasuke, making Sasuke glare at Yoh again.

Kakashi raised his eye brow again. " Hinata-chan, why did you go to the other side of the table to sit down? "

Hinata fidgeted under the gaze from every one. " Aaaaaa... anou... its just... th-there w-was curry... s-split o-on the gr-ground... where th-the chair was... " She looked down at her lap, watching her fingers play with each other.

Sasuke's gaze soften on Hinata, but he glared at Yoh once again. " _He's the one who pushed the curry! That's not fair. _" He growled sliently at the smirking Yoh.

" _Heh... worked. _" Yoh thought as he did a silent chuckle.

Hinata on the other hand was more than thankful. Even if the curry wasn't there, she would of still sat by Yoh. But thankfully, the curry was there to give her an excuse for why she sat by Yoh.

" So how are you feeling Hinata-chan? " Mifuyu asked as she handed Hinata her bowl of curry.

" F-fine. Th-thank you f-for asking. " Hinata lowered her head in a small bow.

" Kakashi-san said you don't remember what made you faint? " Seta blew on his tea to cool it down.

Hinata tensed, and almost choked on the curry she just put in her mouth before Seta asked her that question. " _Why did any one have to bring it!? _" Hinata thought as she mentally started hitting the top of her head with her fists. " Uh... anou... h-hai. I-I really d-don't remember. " She lowered her head again, this time to hide the blush on her face.

Sasuke and Yoh narrowed their eyes at her. They knew she was lying. Sasuke half-hoped she forgot. He wasn't sure what was going to happen if she asked him about it... 'If'... She would ask him, no if's.

" Oh... well perhaps you'll remember, ne? " Mifuyu smiled at her. " Let's just be thankful you're fine. "

" Hai-hai. " Seta smiled at Hinata as well. " So how 'bout a change of subject, hm? When do you all think you'll be going home? You've helped out enough here, so there's really no need for you all to stay. Not that I'm tryin' to kick ya out or nothin'! " He laughed at his words.

Kakashi tensed on the inside, but kept his cool "I'm-bored" look on the outside. " _Kuso... I was hoping this subject wouldn't of been brought up so soon._ " He put his favorite orange book away before he answered Setas' question. " I'm glad you brought that up Seta-san. We could leave any time, it's just Hokage-sama said it might be for the best that we stay a bit longer, just in case there is any one else who needs help. "

" Oh? To help not just us ol' folks? " Mifuyu asked with a light chuckle.

" Hai-hai. "

" Like? " Yoh looked up at the ceiling, acting like he didn't care about the conversation.

" Well we could help out the academy, Yoh-kun. I already asked the Head-Leader of the academy, and he said we can. "

" Well isn't that helpful? " Yoh said with fake happiness in his voice.

" What's wrong Yoh-kun? You don't like our company? " Kakashi asked using faking sarcastic sadness in his voice.

" Tch, not that. It's just don't you have better things to do? " He never took his eyes off of the ceiling, but moved his arms behind his head. " I mean, I can understand Hinata-chan staying, but you're a Jounin, right? Don't you have better things to take care of back in Konoha? "

Kiba and Sasuke scoffed. " _That's so nice how he just mentioned Hinata-chan, but not me or Sasuke/Kiba. _"

" I am a Jounin, and yes, I do have important things to do back in Konoha, but I would much rather help this village. After all, we are comrades, right? " He smiled at Yoh through his eye.

" Heh, riiigggghhhhtttt. I'm sorry, but I really don't buy your bull shit, Kakashi. "

" Yoh-kun! " Mifuyu scolded him slightly.

" I'm sorry, but it's the truth. The 4 of you being here wouldn't have something to do with Gene, would it? "

" Yoh that is enough! " This time it was Seta who scolded him. His voice higher than his old voice box could probably handle.

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Kiba raised their eye brow in question, while Hinata just stared at Yoh. She noticed when he said 'Gene', he made it seem as if it was a bitter taste in his mouth.

Yoh scoffed. " Whatever. " He got up and left the kitchen going through the door that lead to the back yard.

" Aaaa... anou... ex-excuse me. I... I'll be right back. " Hinata got up, and started heading for the door, but Kakashi called her name, making her stop. " I-I just w-want to make s-sure he's o-ok. " With that said, she opened the door, walked through it, and closed it with a soft 'click'.

" Y-you'll have to excuse Yoh-kun... I'm sure you all are here just to help. " Mifuyu gave them a weak smile.

" ...Hai. " Which was the truth. If the rumors about Gene were true, then they really were there to help. Kakashi narrowed his eye slightly. " If you don't mind me asking, what did he mean by 'Gene'? "

" Oh... " Mifuyu looked at Seta, which made him look at her.

" It's nothing. Just a rumor, that's all. "

" Oh... hai... "

It was quiet after that. No one talked, but every one of Konoha's shinobi gave each other a glance of confusion, and wonder. Kakashi cleared his throat after a few minutes of awkward silence. " Well I think I'm going to go ahead and head over to the academy, so I can learn what all we can do to help out over there. "

Sasuke was about to open his mouth to talk, but Kiba beat him to it. " Kakashi-sensei, should we come with you? I mean, if there is anything we can do to help right away, we can go ahead and start to help them. "

" No. I'm sure it'll be fine. Besides, Hinata-chan still might not be feeling good. We wouldn't want her to over do it, and she faint again. Right, Sasuke? " Kakashi smiled at Sasuke, who in return gave him another 'Go-to-hell' look. " That's what I thought. Well, Ja every one. " Kakashi pulled out his book before leaving the room. " _Now then... let's just see how bad of a girl Ryoko has been. _" A giggle escaped his mouth as he opened the book and started flipping through the pages to fine the one he was last on.

---------------------------------------------

" _He just barely walked out of the door... where is he? _" Hinata searched the back yard with her eyes. " _I guess he's in his shed. _" She walked over towards the shed, and slowly lifted her hand to knock. Hinata pulled her hand back down when she tapped the door with her knuckle. The sound it made was so light, a feather would of made more noise if it touched the door, but to her surprise, Yoh opened the door shortly after she 'knocked'. He stared at her with his bluish-green eyes. Hinata felt as if she was in a trance again when she stared into his eyes. She couldn't move or breath. She could only stutter out " Aaaaa... anou... anou... ".

Yoh smirked on the inside. Out of all the girls who stare and gap at him, he could tell Hinata was different. She didn't try to smother him with hugs, kisses, and her voice. All the other girls would follow him where ever he went, claim to love him with all of their hearts, and try to suffocate him with their god awful 'perfume'. The only thing Hinata did was stare at his eyes and get lost at words. Which he didn't mind, 'cause her eyes were quiet beautiful. Yoh stepped aside and motioned for her to enter the room.

Hinata closed her mouth and walked into the room in defeat. She just didn't know why she couldn't talk to him like she talked to Kiba and Shino. She was friends with Yoh, so why did she have trouble talking to him? Hinata did an inward sigh. Walking towards a desk on the other side of the shed, she ran her fingers across the gold trim of Yohs' custom made Bow.

Yoh closed the door before he started talking. " Look, I'm sorry about what I said back in the kitchen. I just know that you and your team aren't here to 'help'. " He sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose trying to rid the headache that he felt coming.

Hinata tensed again. What was she supposed to say now? Should she lie? Should she tell the truth? Maybe telling the truth would be a good thing. She might get some information from Yoh. But then again, from that thought, she felt like she would be using him for something. And one of the last things she wants to do is use some one for her own gain. " _How do I end up being in these kind of situations? _" Hinata did another inward sigh. " Anou... I... I don't k-know wh-what you're t-talking a-ab-about Yoh-kun. " She shifted her gaze from his back, back to his bow.

Yoh sighed again, then rubbed his tired face. " Hinata, even though I haven't known you all that much, I can tell when you're lying. So stop lying to me. " He turned to face her, he noticing she wasn't facing him trying to avoid his gaze as best as possible. Yohs' shoulder's slumped a little as he made a silent groan. " Hinata, look at me. " When she made no move to turn around and face him, Yoh quickly appeared behind her, placing his hands on the edge of the desk, making his arms trap her between him and the desk.

Hinata span around when she seen his hands on the desk. She tried her best to back away, but she only ended up hitting her back against the desk. Once again, she tried her best to avoid his eyes, but that was all in vain when Yoh let go of the desk with his left hand then used his index and middle finger to lift up her chin so she would look at him. " An-anou... Y-Yoh-kun? " It took every ounce of her strength to stutter out those few words. Not only was she trapped between Yoh and the desk, but she was trapped in his eyes.

" Tell me Hinata... Last night... what did Sasuke do to you? " Yoh asked with half lidded eyes as he slowly started to lean his head close to hers. He almost smirked when he noticed her breathing increased, her eye lids were almost closed, and her face was a pretty red color. His breath danced across her slightly parted lips. " Did he steal your first kiss... Hinata-chan? "

((A/N: Please don't hate me!))

Hinata almost whimpered before she closed her eyes and pushed the rest of the space between them away as she pressed her lips against Yohs' lips. Once again, Yoh smirked on the inside. His right arm wrapped around her waist as his left hand cupped her face. Oh yes, he was smirking big on the inside when Hinata slowly wrapped her arms around his back.

-----------------------------------

**I'm so bad! I'm sorry! Please don't hate me!! I every thing will work out in the end... or will it? Dun-dun-dum!**

**Sorry that took so long to get out. I've been doing major Guitar Hero 3: Legends of Rock playing. Sorry!**

**From, Yours Truely: Ariana**


	11. Avoiding

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Anime/Manga Naruto. I do how ever own the Characters Yoh, Mifuyu, and Seta Chiba. I also own the idea for this fict.**

**I'm so sorry for the late up date! I've just been uber busy with stuff. My moms aunt needed surgery, so I went with my mom to help my aunt around and whatnot. **

**Special Thanks: Thank you to all of my reviewers! I love you all. x3**

**From, Yours Truly: Ariana.**

**

* * *

**

Hinata's mind went blank. She couldn't even ask her self why she kissed him. The last thing she remembered was thinking Yoh was taking to long to kiss her, so she took it upon her self to go ahead and kiss him. Right now she was in total bliss, though in the back of her mind, she was screaming how familiar this feeling was... like she was kissed this way before. But who...?

" Hinata!! "

Hearing her name called out, and a snapping sound shortly afterwards, Hinata opened her eyes to see a pair of greenish-blue eyes. " W--what? "

Yoh took a few steps back, then put his hands in his pockets. " I asked you why you came here, and you just spaced out... " Now he crossed his arms. " You aren't on any kind of drug are you? "

Hinata's eyes widened. _The kiss really didn't happen? It was just a dream? But it felt so... real... _" N-no... I'm s-sorry. " She bowed and blushed.

" Don't worry about it. Just don't do that again... you were sorta freaking me out. "

" S-sorry. " She bowed lower. Hinata knew he was joking about the drug comment, but she couldn't help blushing from embarrassment.

" So are you going to tell me why you came here? Or just daze off again? " Yoh chuckled.

A darker blush spread across her face and neck. Why did she have to blush every time some one talked to her? But it did seem that every time some one did talk to her, it was either about something stupid she did, or they were playing/making fun of her. Sighing and pushing all of her thoughts of the 'kiss' out of her mind, Hinata took a deep breath. " A-anou... well... I came he-here be-because you... you seemed kind of... mad or a-angry... b-back in th-the kitchen... th-that is... "

Yoh stared at the fidgeting Hinata with his arms still crossed. " And your point is? "

This only made Hinata fidget more. " Aaaa... well... a-anou... anou... I was w-wondering why you w-were so mad. W-when you said the name 'Gene', y-you seemed as if you r-really hated sa-saying it. "

Uncrossing his arms, Yoh scoffed with a chuckle. " Gene... " he whispered as he turned around and stared out of the dusty window. " I do hate Gene... but... " He turned to his right side slightly to look back at Hinata. " that's another story. Your sensei will never find any thing about Gene or Gene's plans. Every thing he'll find will either be rumors, or dead ends. "

Great, she had to lie again. Hinata always hated lying to her friends. Not only that, but she sucked at it. Any one could tell she was lying. " A-anou... I don't k-know what y-you are t-ta-talking abou-- "

" Hinata, cut the bull shit! " Yoh yelled at her, making her flinch. Oh how she hated being yelled at... " I know that you don't want to say something you might regret cause your team doesn't want you to tell, but listen to me! " He quickly walked up to Hinata, then grabbed her shoulders. Hinata looked at his eyes again, feeling the same feeling she felt before she fantasied they kissed. " The only way you and your team will find any thing out about Gene is with help by me. And since your sensei has been sticking his nose where it doesn't belong, he's really starting to piss Gene, and alot of people here off. With out my help, you 4 could be in deep shit way before Konoha even gets word that you all need back up. "

Hinata's eyes were twice their normal size while Yoh talked. So their lives were in danger? She had to let them all know before something bad happened to one of them. " S-so w-what do I Te-tell them? "

" Yoh let go of her shoulders, then rubbed his forehead tiredly. He sighed before talking. " As discreetly as you can, tell your team to meet me here at 3:00am sharp, ok? I'll give Kakashi all the info he needs on Gene. "

" O... ok... " Still feeling 'that effect', Hinata closed her eyes tight, trying to hide away from Yoh's beautiful green eyes. " A...anou... " She took another deep breath. " I-I guess I'll t-talk to Kiba-kun and Sasuke-kun a-about to-tonight. "

" Sasuke... " Yoh whispered, but Hinata heard the venom and hatred dripping off of the name. " Tell me Hinata-chan... " He stepped towards her again.

_Oh no... not again._ Hinata felt as if her heart was going to either explode, or bust right through her chest when Yoh kept closing the distance between them.

" What did Sasuke do to make you faint? "

" Uuu... hh... " _God... now I'm having trouble pronouncing words that aren't even real words? _

_**Don't look directly at his eyes! Don't look directly at his eyes! **_Hinata's mind kept repeating.

_It's just so hard not to though..._

_**At least blink! As Yoh said before, its rude to stare, so stop staring at his beautiful eyes!**_

" He must of done something to you. "

" H-he didn't hurt me... " She managed to stutter out, with surprised her. She didn't even know she had it in her to talk right now.

" Well I find that hard to believe. He looked so pissed when I left, then shortly after, I seen him carrying you. " Yoh remembered the short moment.

**-Flash back-**

'Enh... what the fuck is his problem kissing her like that?! How dare he kiss her?!' _His tightly clenched fist itched to punch a hole through the tree he was hiding behind. _'Hn... calm down...' _Yoh took a few deep breaths to clam his nerves_. 'Its ok...'_ He seen Hinata faint from the kiss_. 'I hope its ok... It has to be... I need her for Gene.' _With that last thought, Yoh started heading in the opposite direction of where Sasuke and Hinata was. _

_A few minutes later, Sasuke came into view holding the passed out Hinata. With half-hearted concern, Yoh pushed him self off of the tree he was leaning against, and ran towards the Uchiha giving him a deadly glare_. " What the hell did you do to her, Slack-ass?! "

_Sasuke walked right past him, completely ignoring Yoh._

" Oi!! " _Yoh grabbed Sasuke forearm rather hard making Sasuke flinch in pain_. " If some one asks you a question, you answer them. " _Every word came out through Yoh's clenched teeth._

_Sasuke turned to look at Yoh. Sharingain activated, Sasuke started talking through clenched teeth as well_. " We was talking, and she passed out. Now let go of my arm before I rip your own off. " _Though Sasuke felt as if Yoh was going to be the one that would rip his own arm clean off._

_Yoh's grip didn't loosen, it only got tighter._ " This isn't over with Uchiha. I'm only stopping right now for Hinata's sake. When she gets better, I want a better answer then your half-assed one. " _He added more force to his grip._ " Do I make my self clear? "

_Sasuke jerked his arm away from Yoh's death grip_. " Crystal. " _Sarcasm was laced in his voice._

**-End of Flash Back-**

Yoh shook his head thinking about what kind of reply the Uchiha would give him. Most likely a lie. He honestly doubted Sasuke would tell the truth. He also wondered if Hinata would continue telling him that Sasuke did nothing to her. He shook his head again getting rid of all his thoughts. " Look, I won't press on the subject if you don't want me to. But if he hurt you in any way, tell me, ok? "

" O-ok. But h-he didn't. "

" Hn. Well I guess you need to get back out there. " Hinata gave him a questioning look of confusion. " I can feel Slack-ass and dog-boy's eyes burning the shed. " Yoh pointed out the little window on the door with his thumb.

Hinata let a giggle escape her mouth as she stood on her tip-toes to find Sasuke and Kiba glaring hard at the little shed. She covered her mouth with her hand, trying to hold back another giggle. When her mother died, she stopped laughing, and hid her giggles for two reason. One, her father 'frowned' upon emotions, (happiness with laughter was the main thing), and second, she felt as if it was wrong to laugh out loud with out her mother being there to laugh with her. Even though her mother told her to never hide her laughter when she wanted to laugh, Hinata just could never laugh whole-heartedly after her mothers death...

" I-I guess you're right. " The Hyuuga started walking towards the door, then stopped. She turned to Yoh, trying to look any where but his eyes. " A-anou... "

" Yeah? " Yoh crossed his arms as he shifted his weight to his right leg then leaned against a wall of the shed.

" When you said 'That's a different story', w-what exactly did you mean b-by that? "

Yoh stared at her for a few moments, thinking about her question. " You really want to know? " His voice void of any emotion.

" Y-yes. "

" Why? "

At that, she looked up at his face. " Because I want to know m-more about y-you. "

Yoh stared at her a bit longer before he let out a sigh. " You'll learn soon enough, Hinata-chan. Just be patient. " He walked towards the door then opened it for Hinata. She blushed, then bowed and said her thanks in a small whisper of a smile before she left the dark shed to go out side. Once she was out, Yoh slid the door shut quietly. Pressing both hands and his fore-head against the door, he closed then opened his eyes, showing the dark green color turn back to its bluish-green color as he slowly licked his half smirking lips, savoring the flavor.

* * *

Wincing from bright light from the noon-sun, and blinking back the tears that stung her eyes, Hinata tried her best not to to laugh when Kiba and Sasuke practically ran towards her when the door closed behind her.

" Hinata-chan? Why'd you leave to go talk to that 'guy'? " Kiba wrinkled his nose slightly when he said 'guy'.

Hinata clasped her hands behind her back before speaking. " Oh, I j-just needed t-to ask Yoh-kun a question. That's all. "

Hinata had to suppress a smile when Kiba and Sasuke made a noise between a 'Oh' and a grunt, which made both boys glare at each other then look away. " Um, where's Kakashi-sensei? " She asked as she started to walk around the Chiba house with Sasuke and Kiba following her.

" He's at the academy right now, why? "

" Anou... " Hinata bit her lip. " I was just wondering. " She fiddled with her fingers while they were still behind her back. ' _I think it would be best if I wait for Kakashi-sensei to get here_. '

" Oh yeah, I told Seta-san that I'll help him out on his boat today... or something like that. " Kiba put his hands behind his head.

" Oh. Do you want me to go with you, Kiba-kun? "

" No. " Sasuke said a little to quickly which made Hinata and Kiba look at him. He cleared him " Mifuyu said she needs your help with something. "

" And Seta-san said he only needs one person for today. So maybe tomorrow you can come with me. " Kiba grinned while giving a small wink to Hinata. Akamaru barked in agreeance. "

" H-hai. " Hinata nodded while bending down petting Akamaru to hide her blush.

" Well, I better get going. See you later, Hina-chan. "

" What? I don't get a 'good bye', darling? " Sasuke smirked while he shoved his hands in his pockets.

Kiba turned to Sasuke. " Well of course, Sasuke honey bunch, cup cake, sugar lump, fruit cup, sugar lamb, coffee cake, ice cream, puppdin' pop, sugar plum, brownie chunk, sugar cookie! Good-bye honey drop, butter bean, muffin head, sugar pop, marshmallow pie, honey dumpling, chubby cheeks, cuddle bear, pumpkin pie, lollie pop, honey-- "

" I-I think thats good enough, Kiba-kun. " Hinata cut in before Sasukes' left eye exploded from tweeking so much. " Besides, I thought thats al what you called Shino-kun? He'll get upset if he knew you called some one else his nick name...s... "

With his right hand covering his chin, and a few nods from his thoughts, Kiba spoke again. " Right, right. I forgot. Thanks for reminding me, Hina-chan. "

Hinata smiled. " You're wel-welcome. But, is 'chubby cheeks' a new one? I d-don't remember i-it being in there. "

" Yeah, its a new one. My mom called my dad that a few days before we left for here. You should of seen my dads face! I busted out laughing! "

" I'm s-sure it was funny. " Hinata clasped her hands in front of her now. " I can't wa-wait to see how Shino-kun re-acts to i-it. "

Kiba laughed. " Yeah. Most likely he'll do this. " He cleared his throat and made his face emotionless. " Kiba, " Kiba started out trying to sound like Shino. " as you can see, my cheeks are not chubby. They are smooth and slightly firm. " Kiba then acted as if he had on a pair of shades and 'pushed' them further on his nose.

Hinata did her best to not laugh. She always loved it when Kiba copied off of Shino. But it was even funnier when Shino tried to copy off of Kiba. Shino just can sound like Kiba because she always makes Kiba sound smart with out emotions.

Sasuke had to admit that Kibas' impression was pretty good. of course he would never admit it out _loud_. So he just made a grunting noise while saying 'idiot' under his breath.

Hinatas' smile was wide. " You're getting good at that, Kiba-kun. "

" Thank you, Hinata-chan! " Kibas' grin was wide as well. Akamaru made a bark mixed with a whimper sound as he bit Kiba's pant leg. " Huh? " Kiba looked down at Akamaru. " Oh, yeah. Thanks for reminding me Akamaru. " He faced Hinata again. " Well, I got to go now. See you later, Hinata-chan. Kiba then turned back to Sasuke. " Bye, Sasuke-Wasuke! " Kiba reached out and tried to pinch Sasukes' cheeks which made Sasuke slap his hands back.

" Don't touch me. " Sasuke hissed.

Kiba's grin got wider. " Later peoples. Lets go, Akamaru. " Kiba and Akamaru left for the lake that Seta was at.

Silence fell between Sasuke and Hinata as they stood side by side next to each other, not saying anything. After a few moments of awkward silence, Hinata decided to break it. " Well... I-I guess I'm g-going to g-go s-see what Mifuyu-san wants m-me to do. " Hinata started walking for the back door in a fast pace, trying to get away from the awkwardness and Sasuke as quickly as possible. But fate wasn't on her side today it seemed...

Sasuke grabbed her hand before she could get to the old wooden door that was only 2 feet away from her. " Wait... " Sasukes' voice whispered in Hinata's ear, sending a shiver down her spin.

" I-I r-r-really ne-need to-to see wh-what Mifuyu-san n-needs. "

" She doesn't need you, I made that up. "

Hinata's breath got caught in her throat. " W-why? " Hinata turned to look at Sasuke, but couldn't. Sasuke let go of her hand, then wrapped his arms around her petite shoulders, bringing her back against his chest.

" I was desperate. " He breathed out as he rested his forehead on the back of Hinata's head, in haling the scent her hair gave off. " I needed to talk to you. You've been ignoring me, Hinata. "

" N-no I h-h-haven't. I-I've just b-been b-busy with stuff. "

" With Yoh you mean. "

" I've to-told you, I-I needed to-to ask him a-a question. "

" You've avoided my gaze the whole time at lunch. "

" R-really? I-I didn't n-no-notice. " Hinata tried to wiggle her way out of Sasukes' hold.

" Liar. Its because of last night, isn't it? "

Hinata swallowed down her heart. " W-what do-do you w-wa-want me to-to s-say, Sasuke? "

" Why did you faint after I kissed you? "

" Be-because i-it w-was my f-first k-kiss... And... it w-was m-my first k-kiss...? " ' _Why did I repeat that_?! '

" Was it every thing that you hoped your first kiss to be? "

Hinata swallowed her heart again. " A-almost. Th-the kiss wwas wh-what I hoped-hoped it to-to be... m-more act-actually. "

" Then why, " Sasuke rested his forehead on her shoulder. " is it 'almost' what you hoped it to be? " His male pride raised when he felt Hinata shudder and try to swallow the dryness in her throat away.

" Be-because... "

" Because? " His hot breath brushing her ear now.

" Beca-because i-it w-wasn't... "

" Wasn't, what? "

" I-I me-mean... you was-wasn't th-the person I-I w-wanted my first k-kiss to b-be w-with... "

Sasukes' body stiffened as his eyes widened slightly. ' _That's right_... _The person she likes is in Konoha_... ' Sasukes' hold on Hinata loosened, but he still kept his arms around her. " And who is this person you wanted your first kiss to be with? " His normal mask came back on, his breath was no longer teasing.

" Aaaa... a-anou... no o-one. "

" Is it Shino? "

" What? N-no. "

" Shikamaru? Chouji? It can't be Kiba, since you said the one you like is in Konoha. So is it one of those, or some one I don't know? "

" No... i-its... " Hinata tensed for a second. " Y-Yoh-kun! "

" Yoh?! " Sasukes' eyes widened with rage and jealously. He then stepped back from Hinata, but immediately seen Yoh standing in the door way. '_ Oh_... _She was saying his name_. ' Sasuke breathed out.

" What's going on here? Am I interrupting something? " Yoh took a bite of the granny smith apple that was in his hand. His eyes never left Hinata's face.

" N-nothing. J-just t-talking. " Hinata slowly inched away from Sasuke.

" Hn. " Yoh took another bite, chewed it, then swallowed it. " Hinata-chan, Baa-Baa needs to see you about dinner. " Another bite was tooken.

" R-right! Ex-excuse me. " Hinata bowed before she walked through the space in the door Yoh gave her.

" Wait. " Sasuke tried to go after Hinata but was stopped by Yoh's hand on the other side of the door frame. " Move it or I'll move it for you. " Sasukes teeth gritted.

Yoh took one last bite of the apple before throwing the apple core outside on the ground. Yoh licked his fingers, getting the bitter-sweet juice off of his fingers. " We both know that you can't do that, Slap-shot. "

" You used a genjutsu. If I would of known-- "

Yoh walked out of the house then closed the door. " 'If I would of know', 'I wasn't expecting that'. Tch. Some Shinobi you are. Is the only way you can actually do some damage is by knowing each and every genjutsu, taijutsu, and jutsu of your opponent? You have to be prepared for any and every thing. You must expect your opponent to have all kinds of secret attacks you have no idea even exists. Even if your opponent is a little 3 year old girl, expect the unexpected. That is the way you survive. I could of killed you so many times, that its not even funny. So don't make threats you cannot back up. "

Sasuke knew Yoh was being serious. It seemed to Sasuke that Yoh was scolding his younger brother in a lesson in being ninja. Still, Sasuke didn't like being talked down to like he was a little kid. " Now listen here, Chiba. Don't talk down to me like you're better then me. "

" Oh, but I am, don't you see? "

" No I don't. Enlighten me. " Sasuke crossed his arms, waiting for Yoh to talk.

" Not only do I own you strength wise, genjutsu wise, and smart wise, " Sasuke 'Tch'ed on every thing Yoh was 'good at'. " And last but not least... " Yoh took a dramatic pause. " Hinata likes me. Not you. "

Sasuke stared at Yoh for a good 30 seconds before he started laughing. " That's a good one, Chiba. "

Yoh smirked. " I know you're talking about the last thing I said. And don't get so cocky, Uchiha. Just because you told her you liked her and then kissed her, " Yoh's smirk widen when Sasuke tensed. " doesn't mean she'll like or likes you back. "

" You... how did... You spied on us? " Sasuke's teeth gritted again as he clenched his hands into fists. " How dare you? "

It was Yoh's turn to laugh. " How dare I? My, my. Some one sure is being a hypocrite. Correct me if I'm wrong, Uchiha, but didn't you spy on me and Hinata a few weeks ago? "

" Don't give me that, Chiba! I followed you and Hinata because I had no idea where you were taking her. You were and _still are a stranger _to us. I can't and couldn't trust you to be alone with-- "

" Oh, what ever. You know damn well that Hinata wouldn't go with me unless she knew for sure she trusted me. Slack-ass, from what I heard and learned from you and Hinata, you're just a spoiled little brat who pulls a hissy fit when ever he doesn't get what he wants."

Sasuke glared at Yoh. " Chiba... " He spat out.

" I know what kind of person you are. You're the kind that needs to be better then every body, and see's your self as _being_ better then every one. You put every body down if they are weaker then you. You have every girl in your village after you, yet you ignore them all. And when one finally doesn't worship the ground you walk on, you feel like you _need_ that one person to like you, just because you are you. "

" Tch, don't act like you know me, Chiba. "

" I know every thing about you, Uchiha. "

" You want to bet? " Sasuke took a few steps to Yoh.

" Bring it, Slack-ass. " Yoh smirked while he crossed his arms.

" Yoh-kun! Can you come here please? I need your help with something. " A voice called from inside the house.

Yoh's smirk widened. " Sure, grandma! Be there in a sec. " Yoh yelled out, then quieted his voice. " Wow, don't you just have the best of luck huh? " He turned around then walked back into his house, slamming the door behind him.

Sasuke glared hard at the door. " Bastard... "

* * *

**Done! Ok, so I know I promised that the whole reason behind the mission would come out in this chapter, but if I kept going the chapter would be uber long so... yeah. Anyways, I promise it'll be here on the next chapter, and I promise that I'll have the next chapter out as soon as possible.**

**Alright well that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave me a review with your comments. They are most appreciated.**

**From, Ariana.**


	12. Answers to Questions

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Anime/Manga Naruto. I do how ever own the idea of this FanFict. And also the characters Yoh, Mifuyu, and Seta Chiba.**

**Thanks to all of my reviewers! I love you all.**

**A/N: I had Chapter 12 posted already, but I forgot to add a semi-important part to it, so I deleted the chapter and re-added it. Just thought I'd let you know.**

**From, Ariana.**

* * *

" Mm! That sure was good! " Seta said while patting his stomach with a smile on his face. 

" It sure was. Especially since we was able to have a second helping. " Kiba patted his stomach too. Akamaru barked while slicking his chops. (( A/N: xD I think 'chops' is a funny word. Just thought I'd share that with you all... sorry. ))

" You've really out done your self, Hinata-chan. "

Hinatas' fingers fidgeted together in her lap. " T-thanks. But Yoh-kun helped m-me make dinner, s-so all the credit sh-shouldn't go to me. "

Sasuke and Kiba grunted, meaning 'I'm not going to say thanks to that ass hole', or, 'I'm not going to say how good it was now'.

" That was very good, Yoh-chan. I'm sorry that I asked you to help Hinata-chan with dinner, but I had to run an errand. "

" I told you, don't worry about it grandma. " Yoh smiled at Mifuyu. " I don't mind helping out. " His smile turned into a smirk as his gaze shifted from Mifuyu to Sasuke. " Besides, I _love_ spending time with Hinata-chan. " Yoh nudged Hinata who was sitting next to him. " Isn't that right, Hinata-chan? "

Hinata blushed a deep red while bowing a little, letting her bangs cover her face. " R-right. "

Yoh's smirk widened when Sasuke glared harder at him. " Well, I think I'm going to go work on my bow again for a little. " Yoh got up from his seat then stretched.

" Ok, but don't stay out to late, Yoh-kun. It's supposed to get real cold tonight. "

" I know, I know. I won't be out to long. " Yoh moved behind Hinata, then loosely wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He then bent his head down so his mouth hovered next to her ear and her hair covering his lips. After a few hushed whispered words from Yoh, and a few nods from the tomato colored Hinata, Yoh removed his hands then stood up straight. " Well, later. " Yoh said to the group of people. With that, Yoh went out of the back door, closing it quietly behind him.

Hinata went back to eating her first plate of food, completely ignorant of all the eyes on her.

" Well? " Kiba was the first to speak.

Hinata gazed up at every one at the table with her chop sticks still in her mouth. " Y-yes? "

Every body sighed as they sweat-dropped.

" What was that all about with Yoh? " Sasuke was the one to speak up now.

" O-oh. " Hinatas' gaze then dropped down to her bowl of white rice as she laid her chop sticks down on the rim of the bowl. " Anou, he w-was just reminding m-me about something. And um... I-I guess I should go-go ahead a-and get i-it over with. Anou, Kakashi-sensei? "

" Hm? " He glanced up at her from the rim of his book.

" C-can I talk to you... ? " Hinata seen the gazes every one (not including Kakashi) gave her saying 'Well, speak' " Anou... A-alone...? "

Kakashi stared at Hinata for a few seconds before smiling through his visible eye. " Sure. " He stood up while putting his book in to his pouch. " Lets talk in your room, that way we can talk freely and not have to worry about bothering any one from what is left of their meal. " (( A/N: That pervert!! Getting a little girl all alone in her room so no one would 'interrupt' them. xD ))

" Hai. " Hinata stood up from her chair before she bowed. " E-excuse me. "

" Of course, dear. " Mifuyu said before she gasped. " Oh, I forgot. While I was out, I bought a little cake. You two should hurry back down to get a piece. "

" We will. Thank you, Mifuyu-san. " Kakashi bowed slightly at Mifuyu, who gave him a nod. Kakashi then turned towards Hinata as he motioned for the stairs.

" Shall we? "

" Yes. "

Hintata walked up the stairs with Kakashi following her behind her to her room, leaving Mifuyu and Seta talking about their days, and Sasuke and Kiba giving each other a confused look.

* * *

The last thing that was heard in the small silent room was the soft 'click' from the door when it closed moments ago. Hinata sat on the edge of her bed, fiddling with her fingers, while Kakashi was leaning against the window sill. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Kakashi decided to break it. 

" Just take your time, Hinata-chan. We're not in any kind of rush, ok? "

Hinata bowed her head, then took a deep breath, clearing away all of her jumbled thoughts. " Ok... anou... Earlier t-today, After Yoh-kun w-went out side after lunch, an-and I went out side to-to see what was wr-wrong with him, we, anou, talked about so-something... "

" What did you two talk about? "

" Anou... HeknowsaboutuscomingheretofindoutaboutGeneanthathefoundoutthatalotofpeoplearegettingmadthatyou'retryingtofindoutaboutGeneandGenedoesn'tlikeyoudoingthatsoYoh-kunsaidhe'llhelpusfindouteverythingweneedtoknowaboutGene. ((A/N: Yes, those are real words. )) " Hinata then clasped her hands together in prayer like gesture. " Please don't be mad at me! " She bowed her head low.

Kakashi blinked a few times. " Well... that's one way to say it... But can you please use a talking speed thats for humans? " Kakashi scratched the back of his head lazily. " I only got tid bits of what you said. "

Hinata sighed hoping that he would catch every thing she said. Taking another deep breath, Hinata started over, only going at a slower speed. " When I went to-to go find Yoh-kun, I asked him w-why he seemed so a-angry when he said t-the name Gene... " Hinata seen Kakashis' shadow on the floor nod, so she took another deep breath.

* * *

' _I wonder what's taking so long_? ' Sasuke glanced at the stairs before he glared at the small piece of cake that was laid on a small plate before him. No matter how much he told Mifuyu he didn't eat sweets, she still gave him a piece anyways. He glanced at the stairs once more before his attention was directed to the opening back door. 

" Hey grandpa, have you seen my Allen... wrenches...? " Yoh's question came out with another question when he noticed Sasuke glaring at the un-eaten piece of cake. ' _What is that all about_... ? ' His eye brow raised in question.

" Yoh-kun, would you like some cake? " Mifuyu asked while getting up and cutting the cake already.

" Grandma, you know I don't eat swee-- " Yoh stopped as he glanced back at Sasuke. " Oh second thought, " he walked up to the seat he occupied a few minutes ago, the exact one that is placed in front of Sasuke, then sat down. " I think I will have a piece, thank you. " He smirked when he seen Sasuke's glare harden on the cake.

Kiba ruffled his hair with his hand. ' _Not again_... ' He sighed.

* * *

Hinata wiped away her unshed tears. " I-I promise, I didn't t-tell Yoh-kun any thing. I kept trying to li-lie and deny every thing, but he-he would see right thr-through them. " Hinata finally looked up at Kakashi and locked gazes with him. The only time she looked up at him was to see if he was following her with her story. What scared her the most was the fact that every time she would glance up at him, he never blink. Kakashi kept the same facial expression of boredom mixed with emotionless with his arms crossed loosely over his chest. 

" I'm really sorry if I did say something to Yoh-kun about the mission, and didn't know it. And I'm sorry if I jeopardized the mission. If I did then send me back to Konoha so I won't ruin whats left of the mission. " The tears finally fell, but she still refused to show the weakness of looking away from Kakashi's gaze. Hinata didn't even notice she didn't stutter while saying her apologize and request. " Please. "

Kakashi stared at Hinata for a few minutes longer after she apologized. Pushing off of the window sill, Kakashi took a few steps before he crouched in front of the Hyuuga. Same facial expression etched across the visible part on his face, Kakashi raised his right hand bringing it slowly towards Hinata. Hinata flinched and closed her eyes, expecting him to punish her for Yoh finding out about the mission.

But instead of feeling any sort of pain, all she felt was a hand on top of her head. She opened her eyes slowly to find Kakashi smiling through his eye. Hinata's mouth opened in confusion while her eyes widened.

" Hinata-chan, you didn't do any thing wrong. Actually you helped. "

" H-helped? " Her eyes still wide.

" Yes. " Kakashi removed his hand from her head, stood up, then sat on the bed next to her. " I had a feeling Yoh already knew about the reason we were here. Not only that, but I had a feeling he knew about Gene. I just wasn't sure about how to go about finding it out. So instead of me asking him about it, you were the one who got the invitation with out even asking for it. "

" S-so... you're not mad at me? "

" Goodness no! " His hand found its way back on top of her head. " I know that even if you did say something about the mission with out knowing it, you didn't or wouldn't mean to do it. Plus how can I be mad that this little cute face, huh?! " Kakashi pinched both of Hinata's cheeks and slightly pulled them away from her face.

" R-really? " Hinata's voice was different from the fact that Kakashi was playing with her cheeks. (( A/N: That sounded... weird... I know. ))

" Yes, really. " Kakashi finally released Hinata's cheeks, making them bounce back with a red color covering them. " But if you do still feel bad about what happened, then can you do me a favor? "

" Yes. A-any thing. "

" Good! " Kakashi smiled widely. " But I'd actually like 2 favors from you. "

" What i-is it? " Hinata blinked.

" I want to know what actually happened to you last night, " Kakashi held up an index finger when he seen Hinata gape in horror. " and two, " he held up his other finger earning a more horror-ed look on her face. " I want to know why Sasuke is acting more of an... ass, if you will, then he normally is. "

" B-b-b-but-- "

" I want to know as a test of trust. A test to see if you'll actually trust me enough to tell me what happened last night, and a test on my part to see if I have that trust from you. "

Hinata nodded her head in defeat. " A-anou... c-can you p-promise me 2... no... 3 things before I-I start? " Hinata glanced at Kakashi through her bangs.

" Yeah. Shoot. " Kakashi nodded with his response.

" Ok... anou... First promise is to no-not laugh with what I'm about to say. "

" Ok, done. " He nodded again.

" Second promise is-is to not tell any o-one what I'm about to s-say. "

" Done. " Another nod.

" Last promise is to... not tell Sasuke about w-what I'm about... to... say... "

Kakashi resisted the urge to grin. Placing his right hand over his heart and raising his left hand, Kakashi looked at Hinata seriously. " I promise I won't laugh, I won't tell any one, and I especially won't tell Sasuke what I'm about to hear. "

Hinata sighed a few times before she took another deep breath. " When I left to look for Sasuke, I found him passed out under a tree in the forest unconscious. " Hinata seen Kakashi nod again in the corner of her eye telling her to continue. So she took another deep breath.

* * *

Electricity lit up the faces of Kiba, Mifuyu and Seta as Sasuke and Yoh glared at each other with their forks both skewered into the last piece of cake. 

" Oh dear, thank goodness I decided to put aside 2 pieces of cake for Kakashi-san and Hinata-chan. " Mifuyu whispered to Seta who only nodded in response while trying to shield whats left of his cake from all the sparkes flying from Sasuke's and Yoh's glare.

Kiba ruffled his hair again and sighed. " I knew this was gonna happen. " Akamaru whimpered in arrogance.

" Let go of the piece, _Chiba_. " More lightening shot out of his glare.

" My fork was in it first, _Slack-ass_. You let go of it. " Yoh added the same equal amount of lightening in his own glare.

Every one sighed as they continued to watch the 2 glare each other to death.

* * *

" And anou... that's when... anou... he-he k-kissed... me... " 

This time, instead of snickering like he did when Hinata said the part about her slapping Sasuke, and at the part where Sasuke said he liked her, Kakashi broke his promise by laughing out loud slapping his knee a few times.

Hinata hung her head lowly. She sighed for the 50th time in 2 minutes. " K-Kakashi-sensei... you promised... "

Kakashi still kept laughing. " I know, but I just never figured Sasuke to be one to be so... so... "

" Open? " Hinata already knew he wasn't going to so 'romantic', Sasuke and romantic should never really be in the same sentence... or Sasuke and puppies/kittens... they always tend to die when ever they would be mentioned in the same sentence.

" Yes. " Kakashi finally cut out his little laughing fit.

" I-I'm not s-sure i-if that's a g-good thing... or n-not... " Hinata hung her head lower as her shoulders slumped.

" True... " Sighing, Kakashi stared up at the ceiling.

" Anou... w-what should I do? "

Wide eyed, Kakashi dropped his head back to stare at Hinata. " Excuse me? "

Hinata stared at Kakashi through her bangs. " What should I-I do? I-I don't like h-him like he l-likes me, but I d-don't want to hurt h-his feelings. " Tears started to sting her eyes thinking about the fact that Naruto would most likely never like her like she likes him. Hinata didn't want for Sasuke to have the hurt feelings she did, but... then again... didn't Sasuke make every girl in Konoha have those kinds of feelings? But to make matters worse is the fact that Sasuke knows every girl likes him. Naruto on the other hand has no idea. It's very cruel to hurt some ones emotions like that...

" Uhh... " Kakashi tried to swallow his dry throat away. " What exactly are you asking me? "

" Well... " Hinata turned to stare at the cracks in the floor boards. " What should I-I do about S-Sasuke-kun? "

" Uhh... " He scratched the top of his head in a confused motion. ' _Something like this did happened in Icha Icha... but... that lead to some thing else... actually a few some thing else's, and I think Hinata is to young to_... ' " Just see how every thing plays out. I'm sure every thing will work out in the end. " ' _Good save. Just stop thinking about resolutions from Icha Icha_. '

" R-right. " Hinata nodded her head though she was hoping for a better response.

" Well, now that that's settled, can you go get Kiba and Sasuke so I can tell them about meeting Yoh-kun at 3am? "

" Sure. " Hinata stood up from the bed but stood still with her head lowered.

" Is something wrong? " ' _Shit... is she not happy with my response? How the hell do I try to help her out with her little "problem" when I only know how to fix it Icha Icha style_? _I haven't had those kinds of problems, so I really have no idea how to fix it_. ' Kakashi thought worriedly.

Hinata shook her head slowly before turning around and nearly glomping Kakashi in a hug.

Kakashi's eyes widened a fraction as he tensed at the sudden unfamiliar display of affection. He sat there as still as a statue with her little petite arms wrapped tightly around his torso and her small head against his chest. " Thank you... for every thing. " Kakashi heard her whisper against his chest. Understanding her small words, he loosened up a little, but was still tense, he lightly lifted his right hand and patted her back awkwardly a few times. " ...Any time, Hinata... " He whispered back in an equally quiet voice.

After a few more moments of hugging, Hinata finally released her hold while bowing slightly and whispering a few 'Sorrys' before leaving the room to get Kiba and Sasuke.

Still tense from the unfamiliar feeling, Kakashi sighed while half-heartedly staring at the ceiling. ' _That wasn't awkward in the least_... ' He sighed again as he closed his eyes.

(( A/N: I got the idea about Hinata telling Kakashi about Sasuke kissing her from Lil-Insanegal. xD Thank you for the idea, and I hope it was alright. ))

* * *

" Damn it, Slack-ass, I told you to let it go. " The words split out of clenched teeth. 

" And I told you, I'm not letting go. "

Kiba sighed before banging his hands on the table. " Would you two grow up?! You've been saying the same thing for more then 10 freaking minutes now! "

" STAY OUT OF THIS!! " Sasuke and Yoh yelled at the same time as they turned their glare on Kiba, but since they both yelled and glared at the same time, it made them turn back to each other glaring harder.

Kiba sighed again as he slumped back into his seat. " I tried. " He mumbled to no one.

Suddenly, Yoh let go of his fork making Sasuke pull the badly damaged piece of cake towards him, shoving the piece in his mouth before Yoh tried to grab it away. Even though Sasuke hated sweets, he didn't want to lose to Yoh. Even if that meant he'd feel sick from all the cake, he didn't want to lose. With a smirk across his face, Sasuke looked up at Yoh to make his smirk more triumph with the fact that he had the last piece of cake, but his smirk turned to a frown when he seen Yoh staring behind him.

" Hey, Hinata-chan. "

Sasuke jerked his head around once Yoh said Hinata's name to see if she was really there.

" H-hi, Yoh-kun. " Hinata's normal blush was present as she stared at Yoh's eyes. Her gaze then dropped to Sasukes'. " A--anou... Sasuke-kun? "

Sasuke took a sharp in take of breath. " Yes? "

" Anou... y-you have... frosting... on your... anou... f-face... " Her words started to fade though Sasuke could still hear them.

' _What_? ' He touched the side of his face, bringing his hand back, Sasuke found a thick, sugary white substance on his fingers. ' _That bastard. He did that so I would embarrass my self in front of Hinata._ ' Sasuke turned back to Yoh slowly, showing a smirk across his features. '_ I swear, I'm going to kill him soon_. ' Sasuke thought darkly. " Thanks. " He muttered, wiping the frosting off of his face with a napkin.

" So did you finish taking to Kakashi-sensei, Hinata-chan? " Kiba asked, leaning back in his chair.

" Anou, y-yes. But, Kakashi-sensei would like to talk to you, Kiba-kun. Y-you too, Sasuke-kun. "

" Alright. Thanks for the heads up. " Kiba got out of the chair. " Lets go, Akamaru. " He patted the puppies head. " You coming, Sasuke? " Kiba asked as he started to walk up the stairs.

" Yeah, yeah. " He muttered while making sure all of the sickening sweet stuff was off of his face. Once he got to the stairs he turned around noticing Hinata wasn't following him. " You coming, Hinata? " He quirked an eye brow up.

" O-oh, no. I think h-he-- "

" Nah, she'll be fine here. I'll take good care of her while you're away, Slack-ass. So don't worry about her. " Yoh stated at he stood up from his seat, walked over to Hinata, then draped his arm across her shoulder. His smirk ever so present. " Just go see what Kakashi needs to talk to you about. " Yoh grinned wide this time. " Take your time. "

" Yoh-- " Sasuke said through clenched teeth but was cut off before he could tell him to 'fuck off'.

" Anou, I-I actually think I-I'm going to go take a bath, before it... anou... gets t-to late. "

Sasuke smirked but it soon dropped when Yoh towards Hinata then started talking again.

" You can take a bath later, Hina-chan. I was wondering if you could help me with my bow right quick. " Yoh held up both hands. " I need more then 2 hands. "

" Anou... sure. " Hinata nodded before walking out of the dining room with Yoh following behind her shortly.

Yoh stopped half way through the door. He turned, his smirk never once leaving his face. " Have fun, Slack-ass. I know I will. " Yoh closed the door before the 5 kunai Sasuke threw hit him.

" Sasuke, hurry your ass up! I'm tired of waiting already!! " Kibas' voice yelled from at the top of the stairs.

" Yeah, yeah! Don't get your panties in a knot! "

" Just get your ass up here already! "

" Yes, _DEAR_ " Sasuke spat out while stomping up the stairs.

* * *

(Some time around 3:00 AM ) (( A/N: I decided to go ahead and skip what happened when Kakashi told Sasuke and Kiba about the whole Yoh thing. And also about what happened between the HinaYoh part. You aren't missing out on anything. The only thing that really would of happened was Kakashi explaining that they would talk to Yoh at 3am, blah blah blah. And Yoh would tell Hinata how she could help him on his bow. So yeah, you aren't missing out on anything. )) 

" Alright, so I know you have some questions, so shoot. Just keep your voices down. I don't want for Mifuyu and Seta to wake up and hear us. " Yoh yawned out.

Kakashi raised an eye brow in question. " 'Mifuyu and Seta'? What happened to 'Grandma and Grandpa'? "

Yoh blinked a few times before sighing. " They aren't my real grandparents, but since they are looking after me, I decided to call them grandma and grandpa when ever referring to them. "

" Ah. Ok, on to the real question. What is Gene's plans? "

" Depends. "

" How so? "

" Gene is after alot of things. Gene already has half of the plans done. "

" What are the plans he already has done? "

" Well _she_ already has hold of-- "

" Wait, wait, wait! " Kiba cut in. " You mean Gene is a she, and not a he? "

" Yes? I thought you all knew that. " Yoh raised a brow in question.

Kakashi uncrossed his arms. " No. We were told Gene was the _grandson_ of Gato. Not the _granddaughter_. "

" No. _I'm_ the grandson. _Gene_ is the granddaughter. "

" Wait... WHAT?! That doesn't make sense! "

" So... are you and Gene siblings? Or cousins? " Sasuke finally spoke up.

" Siblings. I'm her junior by 5 years. "

" So... why does every one think she's a he? "

Yoh scoffed. " Well isn't that obvious, Slack-ass? Not alot of shinobi would bow down to a female leader. The male pride and ego wouldn't like to bow down to a woman. "

" S-so, the men working under h-her don't know she's a s-she? " Hinata's soft voice was heard.

" A few do. Just the ones she can trust know. "

" W-wait... " Hinata bit the tip of her thumb nail. ' _I do hate Gene_... ' " What you s-said back t-then today... that you hated G-Gene. Why do y-you h-hate your s-sister? "

" No. " Sasuke cut in. " More importantly, why the hell are you going to turn your back on your own sister to help us? How the hell do we know that you won't be setting us up? " His eyes narrowed on Yoh.

" I'd hate to admit it, but I agree with Sasuke. " Kiba crossed his arms while also narrowing his eyes at Yoh.

" Well I'll tell you Hinata-chan. " Yoh turned to Hinata, completely ignoring Sasuke's question, and Kibas' words, which earned him some scoff sounds from them. " We weren't from around here. My mother, Gato's daughter moved away with my father when they got married to the Land Hidden Under the Water. My father was the son to the Villages Leader, so it was obvious that they would move there, seeing as how dad was going to take over the leader-ship soon. They raised us there. Us being me, Gene, my other sister Chi, and my younger brother Goki. Chi was 2 years older then me, and Goki was 2 years younger then me. "

' _So... back then when he was telling me about when we fought... he must of been use to telling his brother what to do, and did it out of instinct_. '

' _The Land Hidden Under the Water? Didn't that place get... Could he of been one of the ones that survived? _' Kakashi stared hard at Yoh.

" Goki followed me every where I went, did every thing I did. It was annoying, you know? But it still felt nice to have some one look up to you. " Yoh sighed leaning back in the stool he was sitting on against the work table

' _Tch, I doubt Itachi felt that way._ '

" Chi and I weren't really 'friends'. We got on each others nerves so bad, that we tend to either ignore each other, or just fight with one another. Now Gene on the other hand, since she was the first born, she was the Heiress to both of our parents success, so she was always busy training on one thing or another, so I never really got to know her. None of us siblings did. "

" When I was about 9 years old or so, there was a deadly virus going around the village, but they were getting an antidote for it. Mom, dad, Chi and Goki all caught the illness. But even though the antidote was on its way, mom didn't want to risk me or Gene to get sick, so she sent us to go live with her dad, Gato. We lived with him for a few weeks. The bastard didn't care about us, or should I say, he didn't care about any of the siblings besides Gene. I found it strange but passed that thought thinking he was only spoiling her because she looked like his daughter. "

Yoh shook his head getting rid of his thoughts. " Anyways, during those weeks, we always got letters from the family. Almost 3 letters a week. Then one week, they stopped coming. Then another week came and went, and still nothing. We would send letters, but never got a reply. Gene told me it was a waste of time to keep sending them, that they were all probably in the hospital getting the antidote treatment, so she just shrugged it off. I didn't see it as just that though. I could feel something was wrong. "

With another sigh, Yoh stretched him self as best he could in his stool, earning him a few pops and cracks. " Then about one day I was out in the village that was shortly from Gato's place, and heard a few people talking about my home village. Turns out that the Village Hidden Under the Quick Sand unleashed one of its deadliest viruses on my village. Apparently both villages were at war with each other. "

" Sad story, but what does this have to do with any thing? " Sasuke asked in a bored tone.

Once again, Yoh started talking, keeping his gaze on Hinata and ignoring Sasuke. " The virus that they unleashed didn't have an antidote for it just yet. It was in the making. So since there was no antidote, there was no way to stop it, meaning that every one who caught it died. A few handful of people survived, but most of the village was wiped out. Of course, once I found out, I told Gene about it. She seemed upset at first, but she really didn't seem to be to surprised about it. I wanted to know for my own self if what happened really did happen. So I left with out saying any thing to Gene or Gato. "

Yoh closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them back up. " Once I seen for my self the damage that was delt, I started to research the virus as best I could. It didn't really make sense how a village that we were in war with could just release the virus so easily. They had to know the easiest spot to unleash the virus in, but the only place that they could of released it at was highly guarded... only a few people could go there. "

Hinata gasped wtih tears glistening in her eyes. " Don't tell me... "

" Yeah... turns out that the virus was brought from the Village Hidden Under the Quick Sand by Gato. Gene was the one who unleashed it in the main water stream of the village. "

" How did she get the virus? Or more importantly,_ why _did she use the virus? " Kakashi was more then baffled.

" Gene always wanted to run Gato's company. Our home village was poor, most of the people there barely made it by, but every one was happy. Gene on the other hand felt she deserved better. She looked down on every one. But since she was the first born, and she was born and raised in the village, it was already decided who was going to take over the village once dad retired. The village had more rights over her then Gato. "

" So she did it to get rid of her responsibility's? And Gato was more then happy to help? " Kiba sounded dumb-founded.

" No. Gato found it was a win-win. He would make in a killing from the Sand village. They paid him to set the virus free in the village. And Gato would get the Heiress he always wanted. So really it was more like Gene was more then happy to help. " Yoh said with a sigh.

" What did you do after you found out? "

" I confronted Gene about it. She told me she didn't know it was a deadly virus that she released in the stream, that Gato said it was something to make the water have more energy. But when I told her that we needed to run away from Gato, she refused. She said 'What's the point? We have no where to go. Here, we have a roof over our heads, food, and beds. What's the point of leaving here and have to fend for our selves? We have every thing here.' When she told me that, I knew for sure she was lying about not knowing it was a virus. So I ran here. Mifuyu and Seta were friends with my dad's dad, and they heard about what happened, so they took me in. "

" Ok, so since I know the reason why you're more then willing to help us, what about Genes' plans? "

" Well, she doesn't have all of the men under her control just yet, so she can't really start them. What she plans to do is what she did to my home village. Set deadly viruses off in the Five Great Nations. Leaf, Mist, Cloud, Sand, and Rock. Even Sound. Then once every one is infected, she'll sell the antidote at a high price. "

" And how exactly do you know this? " Sasuke spoke up again.

" Simple. I was living with Gene and Gato for a few weeks, so I knew where Gato kept all of his future plans and ideas. So now that Gato is out of the picture, Gene plans to keep those future plans and ideas going. "

" And you know for sure that she's planning on using the viruses on the villages, because? "

Yoh sighed. " Once again, isn't it obvious, Slack-ass? " This time he glanced at Sasuke lazily. " Since the virus Gene let loose in my village worked so damn well, it's a for sure thing that it'll easily work in other villages. So it's obvious that since Gato got 2 win's from the virus, that it might work again. And as I said before, Gene and Gato thought alike. "

" You said she would sell the antidotes for a high price. Does she even have those antidotes? " Kakashi asked.

Yoh frowned in thought. " I'm not sure. It might be a bluff just to get money. I'm not even sure how far long in her plan she is. "

" Another question. " Kakashi took a quick side glance at Sasuke before turning back to Yoh. " How come you want to help us get rid of Gene? Wouldn't you rather take your revenge out on Gene by your self? "

" I... " Yoh looked down at his hands for a moments while every one waited for him to answer. Yoh closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath before sighing. " I don't think I could do it. "

Sasuke growled low in his chest. Baring his gritted teeth, he started talking. " After every thing you said your sister did to you and your family, you now say you _cannot_ avenge them?! What kind of son and brother are you?! She killed your whole family just for power-- "

Yohs' eyes snapped open at Sasukes words, glaring a very painful death at Sasuke. " You know nothing of this, Sasuke! "

Sasuke snarled. " No, I know very well-- "

" I know all about what your brother Uchiha Itachi did to your entire clan, don't think I don't know. " Yoh spat out shutting Sasuke up. " I can't avenge my family and village because _she is my sister_. No matter what she did I can't kill her. I know my parents and siblings would rather die all over again then me kill Gene. The only way I can take some kind of revenge is by help with others. You don't always have to 'revenge' or 'avenge' some body by your self. Taking help from friends, from the people you trust, is just another strenght you can use, Slack-ass. " Yohs' words came out through clenched teeth.

Sasuke continued to glare at Yoh with his jaw clenched and his hands fisted by his sides.

Kakashi thought it would be best before Sasuke tried to do something to Yoh before he learned more on Gene. " Alright. So one last question. Do you know where Gene and her hide out is? "

(( A/N: If you're confused about... what ever is going on in this chapter, then please feel free to ask what ever questions! I'll be more then happy to answer them. ))

* * *

**Woot, done. I hope this chapter was alright. It's the longest chapter I've made so far. I hope you all like it.**

**Well alrighty, that's all for now. I'll try to update as soon** **as I can. Ja ne!**

**From, Ariana.**


	13. What?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Anime/Manga Naruto. I do how ever own the idea for this FanFiction. I also own the Characters Yoh, Mifuyu, and Seta Chiba. **

**This is a short chapter. I know. Sorry. I just wanted to go ahead and put one out as soon as I could. So yeah, sorry its not long. I normally want the chapters to be at least 4000 words and more, but... I think this chapter is only like 3900 words or something. Once again. I'm sorry about that.**

**From, Yours Truly: Ariana.**

* * *

" Yes, and no. " Was Yoh reply with a yawn.

" And that means...? " Kakashi voice was bored sounding, but also had a hint of confusion mixed with it.

" I know where her 'base' is, but not where she is. "

Kakashi sighed. '_Of course this would happen_...' " Ok, where is her base then? "

" Uhmm... about 3 miles east, and 4 miles south from here. "

Sasuke raised a brow in question. " What the hell does that mean? She has more then one base? "

" Yeah. Her main base is the one 3 miles east from here. That's Gato's old home, the one I stayed at for a few weeks. Now the one 4 miles south from here, that one is her other base so no one would think she would have 2 of them. "

" Ah... Indeed. "

Hinata looked up from her fingers to look at Yoh. " A-anou... Yoh-kun... If y-you don't mind m-me asking... "

" Yes? " Yoh tilted his head to the side, waiting for her question.

" O-oh! Anou... If you d-don't know where G-Gene is, then, anou, how come earlier you s-said that Gene knew that Kakashi-sensei was trying to find out about h-her, so... anou, how did y-you know she knows? "

" Because the people who work under-- "

'_ Damn_..._ just how much did they talk earlier today_? _Tch_... _I need to split them apart before their 'relationship' grows_. ' Sasuke had a scowl across his face. He was no longer interested in the mission, Gene, and her base. Sasuke was more interested in trying to be his possessive self and ruin Hinata and Yoh friendship. ' _But how in the hell do I do that_? _He's always around her_. _God, what is he_, _obsessed with her or something_? ((A/N: xD )) '

" That's understandable. " Kakashi nodded in thought. " Ok, so since this mission was just about finding out about Gene and the plans and whatnot, should-- "

' _Ask her to walk around the village? No, that's stupid. I could ask her if she wants to_... _hang out? That's stupid too_. _She might not want to 'hang out' with me, because she might think I want to talk to her about what happened the other night, which I would want to_... _and from what happened last night, I doubt she'll want to talk about it_... '

" He's doing it again. (Sigh) God, he's been doing this for the past few weeks. I swear man, some thing is wrong with him. " Kiba scratched the back of his head in annoyance with his eyes closed.

" He does this often? " Yoh asked with a cocked brow as he looked at the silent Uchiha.

" Well I really wouldn't know, seeing as how I just started to get to know him a few weeks ago, but so far from what I've learned from being around him, yeah, he does this alot. " Kiba was now rubbing the back of his neck.

Sasuke had his eyes closed in thought. ' _No... that's not a good idea_..._ I could_..._ no_... _I could just ask her if she wants to train real early in the morning and keep her busy until lunch... or maybe just pack something, that way we won't have to leave the training grounds until dinner_... _or something_..._ but I'm not sure if that'll be a good idea with us being on this stupid mission and all_... _Plus I honestly doubt she'll want to train for more then 10 hours straight_..._ every day until this mission is over_... '

Kakashi spoke up. " Actually, this is a new thing of him to do. He's normally on top of things. " Kakashi curled his hand around his chin in 'deep thought'. " Hmm... I wonder why he's doing this all of a sudden? " A sly and all knowing smirk was hidden behind his mask as he glanced upon the silent boy then to Hinata.

Hinata tried to shrink her self. ' _Please don't say anything Kakashi-sensei. Kiba-kun and Yoh-kun might notice you acting differently about Sasuke_. ' " A-anou... Sasuke-kun? "

His eyes snapped open at hearing Hinata's voice. " Yeah? "

" Oh sure, let Hinata-chan say your name, and you snap out of your little daze, but when we say your name, _NOOOOOOOOOOOO_, you ignore us. " Kiba scoffed. " Ass... " He whispered under his breath.

Sasuke glared at Kiba for a few seconds before turning his attention back on Hinata. " What is it? " He asked in a not so nice tone of voice.

" O-oh! " Hinata looked down at her fingers again, trying to hide from Sasukes' intense stare. " A-are you o-ok? We a-asked you if you thought w-we had enough information o-on Gene to g-go back to K-Konoha. "

' _Was I really out of it for __**that**__ long_? ' Sasuke raised a brow. " When was this decided? "

" Well it really wasn't _decided_. " Kiba scoffed again.

Yoh chuckled at Sasuke. " When you were off in La-La Land, Kakashi asked every one, not including me of course, that if they thought it was a good idea to go ahead and go back to Konoha since the mission was just to find out about Gene and her plans. " He chuckled again. " You should pay better attention, Slack-ass. "

" Shut up. I was thinking about something important. " Sasuke closed his eyes again while crossing his arms over his chest, trying his best to act like he really was 'thinking' of something important.

" Riiiggghhhttt... Important my ass. More along the lines of you trying to figure out ways to get Hina-chan all to your self. " Yoh yawned with his words.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open again and glared at Yoh. " What? " His jaw and fists clenched. '_ What the hell man?! He can read minds too_?! '

" Jeez, Sasuke. " Yoh waved his hand lazily. " Che. I was only joking, you loser. "

" But then again, I wouldn't be surprised if that's really what he was thinking. Seeing as how fast he replied and how his body tensed up. " Akamaru barked in agreence with his masters words.

" Mm-hm. " Kakashi closed his eyes and nodded in agreence too.

Hinata 'eep'ed and tried to shrink her self even more. ' _Please don't say anything else, Kakashi-sensei! Sasuke might know I told you! And having Sasuke angry at you isn't such a nice thing!... or so I've been told..._ '

In a mono-tone, he spoke. " No. What are you guys, retarded? I was thinking about the mission. The reason why I 'spaced out', is because I was trying to think of a way to end the mission sooner. " Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned against a wall of the shed. " I swear I'm surrounded by morons. " He said out loud in a mumble, trying to seem like his 'normal Sasuke' self. ' _God, that was a close one. That bastard better not be able to read minds, or I swear I'll kick his ass for invading my head. And if you __**are**__ listening to me right now Chiba, and I find out you have been in side of my head, I will make you suffer for invading my mind_. _(Sigh) I'm threatening people in side of my head now_..._ that's great_... '

" Damn it! Stop spacing out and answer the damn question, THEN you can space out all you want! God, if we're morons you must be catching it then. "

Kiba's voice broke Sasuke train of thought, making the Uchiha glare at the Dog-Nin. " Yes, I think we should go back to Konoha! I don't want to stay here any more. What the hell did you expect me to say? 'No, I think we should stay here and sit on our asses for no reason at all.' We got what we came for, so what's the point of staying? "

Kiba bit back a growl. " See was that so hard, _princess_? "

" Its decided then! " Kakashi spoke up in a cherry voice, getting every ones attention. " So, " he snapped this Icha Icha book closed. " when do we leave? "

" Now/Tomorrow Morning/Tomorrow Night. " Was the reply from the 3 boys. Sasuke being the one who said now, Kiba said in the morning, and Yoh said in the night. Hinata just stood in the back ground knowing full well that there would be an argument coming from the boys in _3, 2_--

" Now?! That's stupid! Do you know how many assassins go out in the night time, Slack-ass?! "

" Tch, tomorrow night? It'll be like going now! And it'll be to late then, some one would know something was up! "

" That's why we should leave in the morning! Now is to late, and tomorrow night is even later! "

" When I said 'tomorrow night', I meant after dinner. That's not to late, dumb asses! "

Hinata hid her giggle. ' _Oh look, I was off by one second_. '

" Don't call me a dumb ass, dumb ass! " Sasuke started to walk in front of Yoh. His fists ready to throw a punch.

" Well you are for wanting to go now, dumb ass! " Yoh glared at Sasuke when he seen him make a move towards him. He then started walking to meet Sasuke half way.

" Oi! I'm not a dumb ass! I'm the only smart one here by wanting to go in the morning! You 2 are the dumb asses for wanting to go so late, dumb asses! " Kiba growled out while he too walked towards the middle of the room where Sasuke and Yoh were at.

Each boy glared and gave off a different insult and reason to each other. Their faces kept changing from anger to hatred to frowns to scowls to snarls and all over again. Kakashi and Hinata stood side by side staring at the boys. Such a simple question started such an evil and bad name calling war.

Kakashi looked down at Hinata. " So, about after lunch? "

" Yes. " Hinata looked away from the group of yells boys at her semi-sensei. " After lunch would be a good time to leave. "

" Alright. " Kakashi glanced at the boys again before looking back at Hinata. " Lets go ahead and get to bed. We have a long day ahead of us. "

" Hai. But... " Her sight went back to the argument. " What about-- "

" They'll be fine. I'm sure they'll know we're not here soon. "

" But-- " Hinata _tried_ to protest.

" It's almost 5:00 am. We'll have only 3 or 4 hours at best of sleep until we have to pack and get ready to leave. So lets get as much sleep as we can. " Kakashi started to push Hinata out of the little shed.

The last thing Hinata heard from Yoh was " Who are you calling a bastard, you fucking dumb ass hol-- "

' _Shit, they're getting really graphic now. Hinata doesn't need to hear what's about to be said_. ' Kakashi chuckled nervously and weakly. " Come along now! " He pushed Hinata out the shed and slammed the door shut as fast and as quietly as he could, muffling Yohs' insult to Sasuke. Even as Kakashi continued to 'guide' Hinata towards the house with his hand on her back, she could still hear Yoh continuing with his insult. Once the Yohs' muffled voice died down, Hinata then heard "_**WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!**_" which was from Sasuke.

' _What did Yoh say to Sasuke to make him so mad_? ' Hinata thought as she glanced back at the sheds door. ' _More importantly, I hope Mifuyu-san and Seta-san didn't hear Sasuke-kun and wake up_. '

* * *

" At least I'm fucking going to avenge my clans death and not take the wuss's way out by 'using the help of others' like some little scared weakling bitch! " Sasuke spat out with venom dripping off every word. He stood in front of Yoh, who was glaring just as hard as he was. 

" Hey. " Kiba spoke, trying to get the attention of the other 2 people in the room.

" Riigghhtt. _I'M_ the weak one. I kicked your ass so badly it wasn't even funny. And from what I hear, you're no where _near_ avenging your clan. If what the rumors say about your brother is true, he'll crush you with out even blinking. " Yoh spat out with the same amount of venom laced in his words.

" Guys. " Kiba spoke up a bit louder as he glanced between Sasuke and Yoh then towards the door.

" Tch. Yeah. At least I'm not running away from my responsibilities and duties to my clan. I know I'm weak compaired to my brother, but I don't plan on being weak for much longer. I plan to face my duties as a _man_. Not some scared _little boy _who hides behinds 'friends' and the fact that the person is a sibling. "

" Hey, guys-- "

" I don't_ hide _behind those facts. I have respect for what my family would want unlike_** some one**_! And at least I didn't _run away _from-- "

" OI! " Shouted Kiba, finally making the 2 boys look at him with anger and confusion written over their faces.

" What?! " Yoh and Sasuke yelled at the same time, making them turn their heads to glare at each other. Sparks flew every where from their glare.

" This is pointless! Hianta-chan and Kakashi-sensei left some time ago! Plus you two are yelling like idiots! You probably woke up the whole damn village with your pointless argument! "

" You're the one who's yelling! " Yoh yelled at he turned back to Kiba.

" Yeah, dumb ass! " Sasuke also yelled at Kiba, agreeing with Yoh.

Yoh then turned to Sasuke. " Che. God, what a dumb ass, huh? "

" Tch. I know right? That usuratonkashi. " Sasuke replied with a shake of his head.

With that, Sasuke and Yoh left the small shed talking about what a 'dumb ass' Kiba is.

Kiba stood still in the middle of the room dumb-founded. " ...What the hell just happened?! One second they're about to kill each other, the next they are best friends. What the hell man?! " He asked him self, completely confused.

* * *

" Oh yes, I forgot to tell you all, but I packed each one of you a snack for your short journey back to Konoha. I'll give you them before you but. But are you sure you all have to leave so soon? Why not stay a few more days? " 

" I'm sorry, but yes, Mifuyu-san. We have to go back to Konoha. I think we've helped out enough here. " Kakashi finished adjusting one of his back-pack straps over his left shoulder. " We might be back soon, just in case we might of missed some one who need's help on one thing or another. " He smiled through his eye.

" Well, well! I'll try my hardest to need help, so you 4 can come back soon. " Mifuyu and Seta chuckled together, but Mifuyu's chuckle died down shortly after it started. " (sigh) It sure is going to be quiet around here from now on with out the 5 of you. " She gave a sad smile to Kakashi. Mifuyu then turned her attention to Hinata who was standing by Kakahsi's side. She gave a wide grin. " I'm also going to miss pinching these cheeks! " Mifuyu reached out and pinched Hinata's cheeks, causing them to turn red.

' _Yep_... _she really is losing it. How could she even count the dog as a person_? ' Sasuke thought in annoyance with a scowl on his face.

Hinata chuckled weakly with tears in her eyes. " U-um, t-thank you? " ' _Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! As much as I hate to say this, I'm barely going to miss these pinches. My cheeks haven't been this sore since_... _since Grandma was alive_... '

" Alright, I'm all packed up. " Kiba started coming down the stairs at a very, _very_ slow speed with his big back-pack on. Trying his hardest to not fall down the stairs 'cause of the weight from the back-pack.

" Finally. It took you long enough loser. "

" Well _sorry_, but I don't remember packing so much stuff. Must be all of the new weapons I bought and the souviners. I had to make room for all of that crap I bought. "

" Yeah, I don't really care. Are we ready to go yet? " Sasuke had half of his body inside of the small house, and the other half was out of the door. His left heel tapping up and down from annoyance. ' _God, lets go before that loser gets here and says 'Good bye' to Hinata. Lord knows what his 'good byes' are_.' " We need to leave before it gets to late. "

" That's why I wanted to leave in the morning! But noooooooo. No body thought it was a good idea. " Kiba grumbled.

" The reason why no body thought your idea about leaving the in morning was a good idea, was because you were the one who suggested it. " He stated mater-of-factly before yawning from 'bordom'.

" Oh shut up, Sasuke. You're just pissed cause no one wanted to leave _then_. "

" What ever. Just stop bitching about it being to late. We could of already had this over and done with if we just left _then_. "

" Hey, I'm not 'bitching' about it. You're the one who was, idiot. "

Once the boys started arguing about something 'stupid' in her point of view, Hinata wanted to go ahead and _try _to change the subject. " A-anou... Mifuyu-san, where's Yoh-kun? " Hinata asked like looking around the small house as best she could with out her head moving from Mifuyu still pinching her cheeks.

" Oh... " Mifuyu let go of Hinata's now red cheeks. " He's... not here. He left real early in the morning. (sigh) I was really hoping he would be here before you all left. " She said. You had to be an idiot to not notice the saddness dripping off her words. Thank god Naruto wasn't there.

Hinata slightly rubbed her cheeks. " W-what? Why? Is something w-wrong with him? "

' _What? Why the hell would he not be here to see us (coughHinatacough) off_? ' Sasuke took a sharp intake of breath as his eyes widened a fraction. ' _Could he of ran off to Gene to tell her we know about her base? Damnit! I knew we shouldn't of trusted that fucking little piece of_-- '

" Oh don't worry about Yoh-chan! " Kakashi said happily. Waving his hand to dis-miss all the 'saddness' from Mifuyu. " He'll be back here soon. "

'_ What? The hell is he talking about_? '

" Kakashi-sensei? " Hinata turned to look at her sensei.

" He's getting some supplies before we leave. " He nodded.

" Getting supplies for what? We have every thing we need. " Sasuke stated with a cocked eye brow.

" Y-you didn't tell him, Kakashi-sensei? " Hinata asked as she clasped her hands behind her back.

A frown found its way upon his features. " Tell me what? " His eyes narrowed slightly.

" Oh! I forgot to tell you and Kiba-chan, huh? " Kakashi said, having to much excitement in his voice.

" I repeat. " Sasuke said through clenched teeth. " Tell me what? " He hated being in the 'dark' about things. And the way Kakashi was acting right now... well... that's never a good sign.

" Yeah, what is it? " Kiba asked once he was at the bottom of the stairs safely.

" Wonder news every one! Last night before we all went to bed, Yoh-chan thought it would be a good idea, and so did Hinata-chan. "

" Ehh... anou... " Hinata chuckled weakly before hiding behind Kakashi. She seen the way Sasuke and Kiba looked at her. And Hinata already knew how they were going to re-act to the 'news'.

' _Oh dear god_... _don't let it be what I think its going to be_... ' Sasukes' eyes started twitching with nervousness.

" Yoh-chan will be staying with us in Konoha for a few weeks! " Kakashi clasped his hands together at the 'wonderful news'. " Isn't that such good news? "

Kiba and Sasuke froze in place with their mouths gaped open, dumb-founded. Did they hear just hear correctly? But from the way Mifuyu and Seta looked, and how Hinata hid behind Kakashi, and the way Kakashi was smiling with his eye closed, they knew for sure that they heard right.

" _**WHAT?! **_"

* * *

**Oh my gee! What a super special awesome plot twist! Heh heh.**

**Oh and sorry I deleted the chapter. I forgot to add something to it. **

**A/N: At first, I was planning on Yoh going to Konoha, but then I was like 'Nah, it'll be better if he stayed.' But for some unknown reason, I decided to go ahead and let him go to Konoha. **

**Yoh: Yays! Thank you, Ariana. Now I can spend more time with Hina-chan! x3 ((A/N: x3 is a smily face. Just letting you all know in case some of you didn't.))**

**Ariana: You're very much welcome, Yoh. :D**

**Sasuke: (Glares) How dare you?! What are you? Retarded?! This is a HinaxSasu FanFict! Not a HinaxStupid dumb ass OC FanFict!**

**Ariana: Yes? o.o;; I'm retarded, I know! U.U**

**Sasuke: Shame! SHAME I SAY!**

**Yoh: Hey, I'm not a dumb ass OC!**

**Sasuke: Yes you are! Hinata will be with me in the end anyways, so don't get your hopes up, loser.**

**Ariana: Eh, I better end this before it--**

**Yoh: Oh yeah?! Well that's not--**

**Ariana: Yep! Its ended!**

**From, Ariana.**


End file.
